His Kiss
by Egyptian Kiss
Summary: Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only person she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town. Josef/OC,Mick/Beth. Summary insid
1. Chapter 1

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Chapter One**

"When was the last time you got out and lived a little? God Brea, you are twenty-four, not a hundred and twenty-four." Ally lectured as Breanna rolled her eyes, reading the book laid across her lap. Ally Deveau had been the closest thing to a sister that Breanna had had since she was seven and had run away from foster care. The two had found each other when put back into the system, and neither would allow the other to leave their side.

"I don't see the point in going out when we both know that I have to study. I'm working; you know how important tomorrow's test is." Breanna reasoned, fighting to keep a hold of her book even as Ally overpowered her. Ally had always been the party girl, the one to make Brea let loose.

Glancing up at Ally, Brea noticed that her hair had yet again changed color- an intense dark red- and this one made Ally's rosy complexion all the more flawless and beautiful. That was another thing about Ally that Brea loved, the other girl, despite her rather plain features- brown eyes, thin lips, small nose- she had a style that flared toward on the side of extravagant.

Feeling the book leave her hands, Brea finally stood up, towering over Ally's five-foot-nothing by a good nine inches. "I can't go out tonight. We both know what happens when we go out, and I can't afford to lose this time."

Snatching back her book, Breanna collapsed gracefully back onto her chair. The next moment she was squished beneath the weight of her current adversary. "Just for a few hours, please? Come on my birthday is coming up, and we both know how busy you have been. Do this for me. No, do this for you. You can't keep sulking in our apartment just because of Brian."

Another thing about Ally was that she didn't mince words, and she considered tact an artful way of lying- something she insisted she would never do. Shoving Brea a bit to the side, she sighed. Brian had been her on-again/off-again boyfriend of two years, but when Breanna had walked in on him with some nameless girl in a more than intimate position, things had ended right there.

"Promise me that we'll be back by two." Brea finally mumbled, pushing back a fallen strand of dark brown hair.

"Deal." Ally said. Then exclaiming her excitement, Ally launched off the couch, and started tearing up the stairs to Brea's bedroom, obviously intent on picking out their clothes.

"Not too much skin, please!" Brea called after, knowing it was fruitless to offer suggestion. She did agree with Ally on needing to get out more, but agreeing and doing were usually two different things.

Closing her book on the comparative study of English and British literature, Brea stood up, and stretched her back. Getting out of the apartment after a month was a good way to break up the monotony of her everyday habits.

"Silver or green?" Ally yelled down.

"For you or me?" Brea asked.

"Me."

"Green, it'll make your hair pop." Brea replied. Picking up a few papers, she organized everything into a neat pile of the glass top coffee table.

"Then you have to wear the black and silver stripy thing with the ties, and the buckle straps for the shoulder straps." Ally informed her.

Brea had no idea what she was talking about, but made a sound of assent. It was weird how little Ally had changed since they had picked up and moved from New York to LA after graduating high school. Both had eventually ended up in the same home for the last two years of their education, and while neither liked their previous foster parents they had at least been allowed to stay together. Living on the West Coast hadn't been that big a change for Ally, she had adapted to the new clubs and the different shopping experience while Brea had taken a year to adjust.

Gradually, Brea had worked her life back into order, and found a job bartending at a bar, and stayed long enough to earn money to attend UCLA two years later. Ally had taken an entirely different route, putting her initiative and bubbly attitude to work for a slew of boutiques downtown before settling in as a high end buyer for thirty-something women with too much money and a constant case of ennui.

Deciding to face the music, Brea climbed the spiral staircase up to the second floor landing, and walked the ten feet to her bedroom.

"It looks like something exploded in here." Brea stated, pretending to be disgusted when secretly she loved when Ally worked up an evening.

"How do I look?" Ally sauntered out of Brea's walk-in closet wearing a strapless emerald green top with Seven jeans, and Brea's favorite black, strappy heels.

"You look great." Brea flattered as her best friend did a spin to show-off her outfit.

"Now you. Here." Ally tossed Brea the "black and silver stripy thing with the ties, and the buckle straps for the shoulder straps" as earlier described. It turned out to be one of Brea's more daring dresses; silver with black strips that flashed metallically in the right light and had thick black straps with silver buckles on them, and a trendy belt around the waist. The skirt of the dress felt to mid-thigh in a ruffle. Breanna shook her head for a moment, glanced up at Ally, and determined that there wasn't a way of getting out of wearing it. The only reason she had bought the dress in the first place was because it had been so out-there for her usual fashion sense, and even though she never intended to wear it, Brea had needed to buy in that moment.

"Oh and I found these to go with it." Ally exclaimed, running back into the closet, and then returning with what Brea had deemed her "hooker heels"- they were an accompaniment to the rest of Brea's Pretty Woman hooker costume that she had worn on Halloween.

"Those are for my Halloween costume." Brea explained, rolling her eyes.

"So? They will look great with that dress."

They argued back and forth for a while, but finally Brea caved, and an hour later after make-up and hair fixes, Brea found herself being hauled off to The Rave, a new club.

"Remember, two o'clock." Brea reiterated, taking stock of her watch and the fact that it was a little after eleven.

"Alright grandma, we'll be back by curfew." Ally teased.

There wasn't much of a line for the club, and when they got to the doors they realized why.

"This is a private club, by invitation only." The bouncer said. His brawny arms had Brea raising her eyebrows while glancing sideways at Ally.

"My boss mentioned it to me, Hannah Fleishman." Ally remained cool, she was in her element- she lived for the rush of name-dropping, and power plays.

The bouncer glanced down at his list, and then back up at Brea and Ally, assessing them before opening the door. "Tell Ms. Fleishman that all future guests need to be called in with more notice." Obviously their names had been added last minute.

"Sure." Ally said with a smile, then grabbing Brea's hand tugged her inside.

The club was fairly standard except despite the lack of a line outside, people were milling around in packs. The music was techno-ish and drinks-a-plenty were drifting around the room. Brea noticed a second level that was less populated and the moment that she got the chance she was going to escape up there, away from so many people being pushed up against her.

"Here." Ally spoke into her ear, and Brea jumped before turning to face the other woman who had disappeared moments before. Ally was holding two shot glasses, one for each of them .

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Brea replied, but then her more wicked side- the side of her teen days- came out, and together they both took the shot of vodka. "Yuck, I can't remember the last time we did vodka shots."

"I thought about buying you a sweet drink, but I thought 'what-the-hell' and went for the shot. Come on let's dance." Ally insisted.

The dance floor was close quarters with everyone dancing and soon Brea lost sight of Ally. Letting go for a bit, Brea found herself dancing with a few random guys, and only when she started to sweat did Brea make her way off the dance floor and back to the bar. Ordering a White Russian, Brea scanned the crowd for Ally, but when she didn't see her friend, she decided to check out the second level.

Grabbing up her drink, Brea wended a path through the crowd, and to the staircase. A velvet rope and another bouncer stood in her way.

"The lounge is for VIP members only." Came the haute remark before Brea could even open her mouth.

"Fine." Brea snarked in reply, giving the short, greasy looking man before her a look of condescendence. She was about to walk away when another voice called out to her. Turning back, Brea paused at the sight of the man before her. She knew this man, he was in the newspaper almost everyday in the business section. It was Josef Kostan- self made millionaire.

"I'll vouch for her." Josef was stunningly handsome with a boyish charm that had Brea blushing for no reason at all. He didn't know her from Adam, but the smirk on his lips said that that didn't matter to him.

"Thanks." Brea practically whispered as the annoying bouncer moved the rope, and Josef made a sweeping gesture for her to go first. Immediately Brea felt stupid, the music was far too loud for him to hear her, but as she moved passed him he smiled as if he had.

The second floor lounge was filled with a number of chairs, and a plush couch or two. There were twenty people max occupying the space, and as Brea made her way to a chair, she found that there were at least five waitresses holding trays full of drinks.

"So who are you, doll?" Josef asked from behind her.

"Breanna Mabalot." Brea turned to shake his hand, but in a gallant gesture, Josef kissed the back of it. A shiver went through her at the touch of his lips, and Brea took a seat to steady her racing heart.

"Josef Kostan, pleasure to meet you." Brea noticed that his eyes had flickered a pale silver blue, but took it for a trick of lighting. Taking a sip of her drink, Brea crossed her legs as Josef took the seat beside her. "Is this your first time here?"

"Yes. I came with my sister, Ally." Brea said, then noticed that she had drained her drink. Josef made a motion with his hand to one of the waitresses, and a girl- maybe nineteen years in age- came over, swinging her hips dramatically.

"Yes, Josef?" Brea's opinion dropped of the girl at the simpering tone of her voice and the tremendous amount of makeup she was wearing.

"Miss Mabalot needs another drink." Brea handed the girl her empty glass and ordered another White Russian. Before Brea could reach for her money, Josef had already dropped a twenty onto the young girl's tray, and shooed her away.

"You didn't need to do that." Brea stated, shifting her body to face Josef.

"I've got money coming out my ears; trust me a few drinks aren't going to break my bank."

"Still." Brea said. She felt the alcohol taking effect already; it always made her relax into her environment.

"Tell me, Breanna, what is it that you do?" Josef leaned in a bit closer, turning on the charm, and Brea felt her heartbeat speed up a bit.

"I'm a student at UCLA. I'm majoring in English and British Literature while minoring in Microbiology." Brea detailed, then accepted her drink upon it's expedient arrival.

"Minoring in Microbiology? Isn't that more of a major?" His smooth voice was like silk, and as Brea drank more of her drink she leaned closer to Josef.

"It's always been an interest of mine, not so much a passion. I thought about reversing my major and minor, but I'm more literary than scientific." Josef's right hand was playing with some of Brea's dark hair that was spilling over her shoulder, and the more he played with it, the thirstier Brea became. Her second White Russian was replaced with a third, and Brea felt a rush of heat flare in her cheeks.

"How old are you, Breanna?" The way her name rolled off his tongue was an enticement, and the way that Josef's eyes kept flashing that incredible pale silver had Brea spellbound.

"Twenty-four. How old are you?" Brea asked on a whim. The question seemed to amuse Josef somehow, and Brea found herself smiling.

"Twenty-six." The waitress arrived again and Brea realized that she had finished off yet another drink.

"Maybe I shouldn't. I don't drink often anymore. Ally's always been the wilder one." Brea confessed, biting her lip, then looking back at Josef who's eyes were on her lips and neck.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" Josef offered.

"I…Yes." In a spilt second decision, Brea decided that Ally would find her way home as usual, and that studying could wait till the morning. Josef stood before her, holding out his hand to her in a courtly manner, and before she could think they were on their way out of the club.

Brea's eyes widened when Josef led her to a 2008 Bentley Continental GT Speed. Brian had been obsessed with cars, and his one dream car was the one she was being handed into. The seats were so comfortable Brea found it hard to believe that she was sitting in a car. Josef slid in beside her half a second later- or so it seemed to her though it surely couldn't have been- and then they were driving.

Josef handed the car as if it had been made for him, or by him- either way they were maneuvering at a blurring speed far into a ritzy upscale area. The houses stopped being houses and transformed into mansions, and the view began to change from city to seascape. Brea knew that she had had more than her limit to drink, and she knew that the idea of being alone with a man she had just met, especially this powerful business mogul, should bother her, but it didn't. She usually felt uncomfortable around money, having grown up without much of it, but her mind was less focused on the gestalt views of the night, and more in tuned to Josef.

They arrived at one of the largest mansions that Brea had ever seen, and she was escorted through his foyer, his main room, and into a cozy parlor that was tastefully decorated in Victorian style.

"This is amazing." Brea stated, allowing Josef to pull her gently onto the nearest couch. Painting hung in gilded frames along every wall, and a plush carpet was wall to wall.

"Thank you." Brea nodded then turned to Josef and watched his eyes flicker that enchanting color before she pressed herself against him in a sudden and impassioned move. Josef smirked for a moment, but she didn't register it as she pressed her lips to his in a fevered kiss that was long awaited.

His lips were cool against hers, but smooth and a stark relief to the flush of her body. Brea felt her eyes slid shut and her arms come around him. Josef allowed her to control the beginnings of the kiss at first, but soon Brea found she was swept away on a current of experience and channeled desire. The haze in her mind only thickened as his hands caressed her body.

Brea's mouth broke free of their kiss and she gasped for air. Josef's mouth ran down the column of her neck, her naturally pale and milky skin stretched out before him, and Brea inhaled with want.

"Brea, I won't touch you without your permission." It sounded as if he was asking for something more, but Brea couldn't figure out what, all she knew was the desire rushing through her veins, urging her questing hands, and causing her body to tremble.

"I want you." It was so foreign to her, stating what she wanted, being aggressive, but it was empowering.

The next moment, Brea distinguished the pinching of pressure on her neck, but with her next gasp it turned to an onslaught of pleasure. His hands had danced along her boots, had played with the ruffle of her dress, and then ventured between her thighs. An explosion of her senses overwhelmed her mind, and Josef's intimate touch had her bucking and whispering demands as she bit her lips.

Brea registered somewhat that she was laying beneath him on the couch, and that this was quite possibly the most sensual sexual experience she had ever had, when every thought in her mind blew to pieces. As she rode tidal wave after tidal wave of erotic ecstasy, Josef pulled back from her neck, kissed her lips, and held her tightly.

Brea's eyelids were fluttering, her heart was pounding, and every tingling nerve in her body was holding her full attention. It felt like hours until her orgasm pulled back, and her by that time her breathing was incredibly hard.

"Thank you." Josef said, and Brea passed out.

**_Author's Note:_** Should I continue? Let me know what you think. EK!


	2. Chapter 2

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

Chapter Two

Waking up was a woozy, light-headed feeling. Breanna took stock of her surroundings and realized that Josef had obviously carried her into a bedroom. She forced herself to ignore the pleasantly relaxed muscles of her body, and the feel of the silk sheets against her legs.

The king sized bed she sat in was made of a woodwork frame that had spiral posts holding up the canopy top, and when she turned, Brea noticed that the bed had a large carved headboard- the detail was incredible. The structure itself felt like a piece of artwork. The sheets and numerous pillows were decoratively placed, and even in sleep, Brea had not managed to toss them about all that much.

Glancing around her, Breanna noticed the crimson walls, the accompanying pieces of furniture that were a match set for the bed, and the wall to her right was a complete glass front that was currently covered by Victorian styled drapes, only a few streams of light streaking through the heavy material. A leather trunk sat at the foot of the bed, and Brea realized her boots were sitting on top of them, as well as her dress.

Gasping, Brea glanced down at herself and noticed that she was wearing a feminine pink nightgown. The satin material of the garment was cool and fell to her knees, the top half was a tank top, but from the feel of it, Brea realized the back was low cut. It was a far cry from the oversized men's shirts she usually wore to bed.

Standing, Breanna made her way to the left side of the room where a door- presumably leading to the bathroom- was placed. Walking was awkward when every muscle in her body felt relaxed, and unwilling to tense, or flex for proper movement. It was a huge reminder of what had happened the night before, and Brea blushed deeply.

After washing her face and cleaning up, Brea walked shakily back into the adjoining room, and heard a knock at the door. Biting her lip, Brea made her way to the door, opening it slowly. She relaxed a bit when she noticed it was a small blonde woman on the other side of the door wearing what looked to be a maid's uniform.

"Morning Miss."

"Morning," Brea said, stepping aside to let the other woman in.

"I was instructed to make sure you were alright, and as it is nearly noon, I thought you might like some lunch," It was then that Breanna noticed the silver platter in the smaller woman's hands.

"Oh, I uh-" This was an odd situation to be in, and Brea felt as if she had stepped into the twilight zone. "Where is Josef?"

"Mr. Kostan was regrettably detained by business matters. He has left instructions that you are to be given anything you might require. There is a car ready to take you home should you choose, or you may wait the undeterminable amount of time until Mr. Kostan returns home and he will take you himself. Should you choose the latter, he asked I give you this," The maid pulled back and reached into a pocket to retrieve a small, white envelop.

"Thank you," Brea responded, accepting the letter, and watching as the young woman placed the platter on a circular wooden table near the curtained wall.

"Would you like a change of clothes, Miss?" It only then occurred to Brea that she was standing in a nightgown that didn't belong to her, but fit her perfectly.

"How did I end up in this? And how did you know my size?" Brea shifted awkwardly. She had never attempted a one night stand, and she felt shaken and embarrassed by the fact that she had thrown herself at Josef, and that she was now dealing with the morning after with his servants.

"Mr. Kostan has a good eye for measurements. It was I that aided you in changing last night, Miss," The woman's almond eyes were wide with honesty, and in spite of Brea's own discomfort at the situation she could appreciate the manners she was being afforded.

"Thank you. Please call me Brea. What's your name?" Brea questioned.

"I'm Molly, part of Mr. Kostan's day staff," Molly informed her. "Would you like a change of clothes? Mr. Kostan has placed some in the armoire to your left."

Breanna followed the woman's hand gesture, and noted the large armoire. It felt weird that he had thought so far ahead. Her pulse beat remembering how he had been the night before and how he had looked at her.

"Thank you. I'll be fine," Brea answered. Molly nodded her head politely before taking her leave, and Brea was alone again in the mostly lightless room. Moving to the armoire, Breanna opened the doors and found a sundress that was soft and flattering. The fabric was white with a black ribbon underlining her breasts; there were no straps and the skirt fell to just above her knees. There was a set of black underwear that were lacey and similar to what she had on, which only reminded her of the night before and where his hands had been.

Changing quickly, Brea closed the armoire, and then moved to pick at the lunch prepared for her; a club sandwich and a bottle of overpriced water. Tired of the darkness of the room, Breanna threw open the curtains that covered the glass wall. She realized that the glass made up sliding doors, that led out onto a marble balcony with stone griffins on the stone wall railing. A beautiful view of the pacific sparkled outstretched beyond the balcony, and the sun shown high in the sky, reflecting on the crashing waves of the ocean.

Sliding back the glass door, Brea opened the letter she had received from the maid, and stared amazed at the amazingly neat calligraphy handwriting.

_Breanna, _

_It was a pleasure meeting you last night and indulging in your company. I hope that this will not be the last time we enjoy each other. _

_Until another time,_

_Josef V. Kostan_

It was short, but Brea smiled at it. It seemed to fit his personality, the little of it that Breanna had seen. A number of images came to mind when he had said "enjoy each other" and she had no doubt that that was what he had planned.

Stepping close to the railing, Breanna felt like a princess. The ocean stretched out before her as she stood on a balcony that cost more than her entire apartment, after a night with a man of great importance. Ally would go nuts when she found out just how Brea's evening had ended. On second though she'd probably tease her about passing out in Josef's arms after an orgasm, Brea thought.

Coming back to her senses, Breanna walked back inside, gathered her belongings, and then ventured out into the hall, looking for Molly. The sheer opulence of the rooms around her had Brea speechless. Marble floors, gleaming statues, extraordinary and priceless pieces art hung on the walls, and a number of staff members bustling about doing whatever it was they were hired to do.

Brea spotted Molly instructing someone at the door where to place a crate. Molly turned in Brea's direction at the sound of her heels- a lovely pair of strappy sandals to accompany the outfit provided to her- and offered her a smile. The weight of the tray Brea had grabbed on her way out of the bedroom felt precariously unstable as Brea walked down the large marble staircase that led to the foyer.

"Miss you could have left that upstairs; it's my job to tend to such matters," Molly chastised softly, taking the tray from Breanna's hands and handing it off to a passing elder gentleman that was dressed in similar uniform as the others bustling around her.

"I'm used to picking up after myself. And please call me Brea," Breanna said. "About that ride home."

"Chase will be more than happy to assist you," Molly said, turning to point at a man several feet away.

"Thank you for being so helpful," Breanna responded, walking over to the tall man with salt and pepper hair.

"You are welcome," Molly returned before moving about to another task at hand.

"Chase?" Brea asked, uncertainly.

"Yes. Right this way. What is your home address?" The man opened the front doors and led Breanna to a Ferrari that was parked at the bottom of the steps. Brea told Chase her address, and allowed him to hand her in. It was odd allowing others to help her when Brea was so used to doing things on her own.

The drive was quiet and smooth. Brea played with her nails and thought of the big test she had later on in the afternoon, and then about how much time she had allow to lapse when she could have been studying.

"Anything wrong Miss?" Chase asked, glancing back at her in the mirror.

"No, I'm fine. What can you tell me about Mr. Kostan?" Breanna had noticed that Molly had been more comfortable with Josef's surname.

"I've worked for Mr. Kostan for a longtime. He's a good man. He takes care of those he considers friends, and he compensates his employees well for our work. I can't say that he is a moderate man, not by any means, he takes everything over the top," The driver chuckled a bit, and Brea's eyebrows went up.

"How so?"

"Mr. Kostan doesn't believe that you should do anything halfway. He works hard for what he has, so why should he hold back? That at least has always been my impression of him. We are here," Chase announced, pulling to the curb. He put the car in park, and hurried around to stop Brea from getting out on her own.

"Thank you for the ride," Brea said.

"My pleasure," The man smiled, and Brea knew that when he was younger he had to have been very handsome.

As Brea expected, the moment she opened her apartment door, Ally was bounding toward her, full of questions.

"Where were you, Miss Two O'clock?" Ally asked, following Brea as she walked up to her room to put her clothes away.

"And where did you get those clothes?"

"Oh no," Brea said glancing down. Some part of her had realized that she was wearing them home, but she had forgotten to ask where she could return them, and she had not paid much attention to where she had come from on her way home.

"Oh no? That's all you can give me?" Ally pestered, sitting down on Breanna's bed.

"I met someone last night at The Rave," Brea answered. She went into brief explanation. Ally bounced up and down and laughed a few times, making one or two envious comments.

"So who was the guy?" Ally finally asked.

"Josef Kostan," Brea said, and waited.

"WHAT?" Ally exclaimed. Jumping off the bed, Ally rushed over to where Brea was changing into her own clothes.

"I know, I know," Brea said, trying not to roll her eyes as Ally went over and over how incredibly lucky Breanna was, and how incredibly handsome Josef was.

Brea hurried out of her room and down the stairs to the chair she had occupied the night before, and grabbed her books off the table she had left them on. Taking her seat, Brea opened the book, only to have Ally yank it out of her hands and tossed it several feet away.

"Are you going to see him again?" Came Ally's eager question.

"I was attempting to read that," Brea replied sarcastically, getting up to retrieve her book, only to find Ally sitting in her sit when she turned back around.

"Come on you had an awesome night with a billionaire and you are going to stand there and try to tell me that you aren't interested in seeing him?" Ally said with a caustic tone.

"So what if I'm interested? What are the chances that I will?" Brea argued, moving to another chair- albeit less comfortable- beside the one Ally was occupying.

"Ever heard of fate? What were the chances you were ever going to meet him in the first place?" Fate was a big thing with Ally, she believed that everything that happened in life was supposed to be that way, that it was some magical universal force that controlled every event that takes place.

"Look if it happens again and I do by some chance see Josef than I promise to throw myself at him, okay?" Brea made an overly dramatic promise because that was the only way to satisfy Ally.

"Fine. I can live with that. One thing though," Ally waited for Brea's nod to go ahead. "Is he that amazing in person?"

Brea felt a smile spread across her face and then nodded. They both giggled together, and Ally went on to tell Brea about the guy she had met, and the rush she got having sex in the backroom of the club- turned out the guy was the brother of the club owner.

"I'm glad you had fun. Now can I study?" Brea tried not to be bitchy, but she really, really wanted to ace the test.

"Oh fine. Besides I'm going out with Charlotte tonight. Her brother is in town," Ally confided, her eyes glittering like a minx.

"Nathan? The one that's like thirty?" It was silly to think age would deter Ally if she was interested.

"Thirty-two," With an exaggerated wink, Ally sauntered off up the stairs toward her own bedroom.

Sighing, Breanna went back to highlighting and hypothesizing while Ally tore through both their closets in search of something to wear. It was a couple hours later as Brea was capping her highlighter, and getting up to make something to eat that someone from downstairs buzzed the apartment. Walking over, Brea realized it was Charlotte and Nathan, and she buzzed them up.

There was a knock at the door as Brea had started making herself some grilled cheese and tomato soup. Opening the door, Breanna welcomed Charlotte and her brother in. Charlotte had known Ally since they had first moved to LA, but Brea had never gotten particularly close to the other girl; in her honest opinion Charlotte was a bitch.

"Hello Charlotte," Brea greeted. She shook Nathan's hand when he reached for hers. He was attractive; his hair was a dark brown and he had chiseled feature, a mustache- not a turn on for Brea- and green eyes like Brea's own, but a much lighter color.

"Breanna. This is my brother, Nathan. Nathan, this is Breanna Mabalot," Charlotte flashed a fake smile.

"A pleasure to meet you," Nathan said, taking her hand in a gentle shake, and flashing her a smile. "Will you be joining us this evening?"

"Does she look like she's ready to go anywhere?" Charlotte questioned her brother, raising her eyebrows with a side smirk at Brea.

Glancing down at herself, Breanna realized she was wearing leggings and an oversized sweatshirt with scrunch socks. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and the only makeup she had on was chap stick.

"With her natural beauty I doubt it would take more than five minutes for her to be presentable," Nathan responded.

"Thank you," Brea said. "But I have a lot to do tonight."

"Maybe next time."

"Maybe," Brea nodded.

"Or not," Charlotte added under her breath. Brea noticed that when the siblings caught each other's eyes they both flashed a familiar silver blue. Images of Josef flitted through her mind, and Brea distanced herself from the pair, deciding to check on her meal.

Moments later the front door was opening again, and Brea turned to see her sister wave, and hear her shout a goodbye. Breanna responded in kind, but didn't know if her sister heard her, or not. It had been a longtime since Ally had been satisfied spending an evening at home; she always seemed to be on the move, never happy with one person, or one thing long enough to remain in one place for long.

Bringing her meal back to her studies, Brea ate while reading another chapter of the second textbook she had on the table, uncapping her highlighter. The time few between chapters and comparative notes, and by the time she was finished her meal was long finished.

Cleaning up after herself, and then replacing her books in her book satchel, Brea decided to work off some steam. She put in her favorite music vide and went through the songs and dances, moving to the steps. It was a hobby that Breanna had picked up in high school. Working out was a pain in Brea's opinion, but dancing was fun and expressive.

By the time she was finished, Brea was exhausted and dripping with sweat. Turning off the TV, Brea hurried upstairs for a shower, and found it more relaxing than usual. Her muscles throbbed as the hot spray of water fell down on her, washing away the dirt and grim of the day. The cool tiles beneath her hands and against her forehead were pleasant.

The shower lasted fifteen minutes, after which Brea couldn't help, but let a yawn escape. Deciding to go to be early, Brea put on one of her night shirts, and climbed into her own bed and drifted off.

_She heard the explosion the went off down the hall, and jerked up in bed. Her mom was hurt. Her dad was dead. She didn't know how she knew, but Brea jumped up from her bed, and clutched the necklace hanging around her neck. She felt her mother's pain, new she was screaming for help. _

_"Mommy!" Brea called, and footsteps answered her shout. _

_A sharp pain in her chest mirrored the one in her mother's. Crying out, Brea ran to the window, and while she fumbled with the latch locking her in, the door to her bedroom flew off the hinges and onto her bed. _

_Turning shocked, Brea saw a dark figure moving toward her. Screaming loudly, Brea slammed her fist against the window- causing the glass to shatter, pieces of it imbedding in her hand as she cried out. _

_"Come here, Breanna," Cajoled the man. Breanna clutched at the spray bottle hanging on her necklace, and pulled it off and pointed it at the man in front of her. _

_"Mommy!" Brea called again, but again her mother didn't answer her. The man made a move toward, her and Brea lifted the spray and got him full in the face, in the eyes specifically. _

_The man made a horrific sound of pain and clutched his face before hissing at her. Just as he was about to come at her, Adele- her nursemaid- came into the room, hissing too. The two squared off and Brea trembled before diving out the two story window and landing jarringly on her feet, the glass from her window shredding the bottom of her feet as she screamed out for help. _

_Still clutching the bottle, Breanna ran with all her might, ignoring the pain in her hand and feet, and made it to the part across from her house, and when she turned back to it, the entire building top floor exploded. _

_"Mommy!" Brea shouted one last time. _

"Breanna wake up!" Ally yelled, shaking Brea awake.

"Ally?" Brea asked, and in the next moment she was clutching her.

"You were having the dream again," Ally whispered, petting her head.

"I'm fine," It was a lie. Breanna had been having the dreams since she moved to LA, and it was painful and torrential and repetitive. At least twice a week Breanna had the dream, she felt the pain, and she woke up screaming for her mother- a mother that was long pronounced dead.

"You want me to sleep in here?" Ally offered.

"No, I'm fine. What time is it?" Brea asked, pulling away to look at the clock on her night stand.

"It's three am. I just got home. I heard you screaming as I came in the door," Ally explained, not letting go of her sister.

"Is Nathan here?" Brea asked, mortified.

"No, we were supposed to go back to his place, but I had a feeling you needed me."

Ally had an uncanny ability for knowing when Brea needed her; jokingly they called it their sister bond, but they both knew it was more than that. Ally had always been special in the way she just knew things. Neither would name it, but they both acknowledged it.

"Go get changed, I'm fine. Get some sleep," Brea told Ally, forcing her to go.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Just go. I'm tired," Another lie. Brea could not sleep after her dreams, but as a gesture of good faith, she rolled over in bed and closed her eyes. As the door clicked shut behind Ally, Brea replayed the scene in her head and prayed for oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Chapter Three**

The tiles were cool against Brea's feet as she trudged into the kitchen. She grabbed her favorite Snoopy mug from the sink rack and silently thanked Ally for making a large pot of strong coffee. Their lives together had fallen into a comfortable routine: Ally made the coffee, brought in the money, and acted as frivolously spontaneous as possible while Brea made the meals, balanced the bills and checkbook, and brought things into a more serious perspective.

Sighing, Brea lazily strolled back into the living room, and plopped down on the sofa, bringing her feet up to sit on the edge. Clicking the morning news on, Brea watched as some overly make-up, overly perky, overly polished woman read off the teleprompter all the news of the morning.

"Today in the business world, multi-billionaire Josef Kostan has issued a statement announcing the merger between Kostan Inc. and Confab Corp. earlier this afternoon. While giving his statement, Mr. Kostan was told that this merger would increase his annual revenue twenty percent, which makes him the most eligible bachelor on the west coast. When asked if he would be settling down anytime soon, he has this to say: "There are many beautiful women in this world, and I plan to take my time enjoying them." It seems that this business mogul knows how to balance business and pleasure," The news anchor said into the camera with what was- Brea assumed- supposed to be a charming smile.

Turning the TV off in disgust, Brea picked up one of the many magazines that Ally had purchased, and perused it cover to cover while polishing off her caffeine dose of the day.

The sound of the door opening alerted Brea to someone's entrance. "Hey Ally, thanks for the coffee."

"It's me, Breanna," a familiar voice called, and Brea froze.

Brian appeared in the entrance to the living room holding a bouquet of daisies. The smile on his face was charming as always, deceptively innocent and full of happiness.

"How did you get in?" Brea asked, placing her mug on the coffee table and standing up to face him.

"I had a spare key made," he announced, shrugging off the fact that it was a huge invasion of privacy- that was a part of his personality that he rarely showed to others.

"Look Brian, I want the key and I want you to leave. I meant it when I said it was over," Brea stated, crossing one are over her chest and holding the other out for said key.

"Listen, Angel was a mistake. We just got carried away, and we realized it is not going to work. But we work Breanna, and I came here today to get you to realize that," he told her.

"I'm not interested. I'm tired of being here waiting for you after you make a 'mistake'. Just leave, please," Brea begged, backing away as he came toward her.

"It's always been you and me, Anna, and I'm not going to let you change that," Brian said, dropping the daisies on the coffee table, and backing her into a wall. He knew how much she hated it when anyone called her Anna, and it was his way of telling her that he was in charge.

He clamped his hands on her arms, and kissed her harshly, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and pulling her flush against him. His hands traveled to cup her ass as he broke away from her mouth and moved his lips along her jaw and then down to her neck.

"Brian stop," Brea pleaded, attempting to push him away without avail.

His response to her pleas was to grip her ass more tightly, and then to move one of his hands under the edge of her nightgown, and move it to her lacy panties. Brian's fingers played with the fringes of the material before pushing it aside, and playing with her swelling lips.

"Brian, I don't want to do this- it's over," Brea said, trying again to shove him away. The feel of two fingers shoving harshly into her had Brea crying out in discomfort. He was always extremely possessive and when he got like this Brea knew either a beating or a violent sexual experience was on the horizon. Breaking up with him had been because of his cheating on her, but more importantly because he had recently become violent, taking his anger and frustration out on her.

Brian kept kissing her, ignoring her words, and manipulating her body even as she begged him to see reason, and stop. The more she spoke the more vigorous he became and finally she just closed her mouth and eyes.

"You are mine, Anna, and that's not going to change," he whispered into her ear.

The sound of the apartment door opening again caught both their attention, and Brian gave one finally thrust of his fingers before withdrawing, and standing a reasonable distance from Brea just as Ally sauntered into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Ally demanded, her temper flaring quickly.

"I was here talking to Breanna. It's nice to see you, Ally," Brian answered, handing a rumpled Brea the daisies.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. Now get the hell out of our apartment before I call security," Ally threatened, pointing toward the hallway leading to the front door. Brian glared at her for a moment, looked back at Brea, and left without a word; he paused as he left the room to look back at Brea and lick his fingers, then disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked her, and Brea nodded, her mind in automatic mode. She refused to tell Ally about Brian's physical mistreatment because she knew what would happen. Ally would get angry and do something A) stupid or B) embarrassing. Brea also admitted that she didn't want to see the pity and sympathy in the smaller woman's eyes.

"I really hate him. I think your next boyfriend is going to have to face the Ally screening process," Ally told her jokingly, and grabbed up the empty mug to take into the kitchen where she continued to call back loudly in conversation. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know," Brea replied, rushing to the nearest bathroom to clean up.

"Do you have classes tomorrow? Or a test to study for?" Ally questioned, both girls coming to sit together on the sofa.

"No. I was thinking of taking a nice long bath."

"Well how about instead, you come out with Charlotte, Nathan, Jade, and I?" Ally offered, smiling excitedly at her.

"Ally I'm not really on friendship terms with Charlotte and I've never met Jade," Brea tried to refuse.

"But you like Nathan; and he really liked you. I was almost put out by how much he showed an interest in you," Ally announced with a fake pout for dramatic effect.

Rolling her eyes, Brea smiled in response, "He seemed nice."

"He is nice. I know that Charlotte is a little sharp around the edges, but really she can be a lot of fun," Ally promised, rallying in favor of a night out.

"Where would we be going?" Brea said, on the verge of caving.

"A nice restaurant and then dancing, maybe?" Ally said uncertainly.

"Can I borrow your black dress?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the calf-length skirt and halter neck?" Brea asked. It was new and one of her favorite purchases that Ally had made recently.

"No way, I haven't even worn that yet. You can borrow the one backless one with the knee length skirt," Ally offered.

"On you it is knee length, on me it is mid to high thigh," Brea argued. She really did like that dress, but there was no way she could wear it.

"It's that or your own clothes, hon," said Ally, raising her eyebrows and putting her hands on her hips as she faced Ally Indian style on the couch.

"I could just not go," Brea said off-handedly.

"Which would make you boring," Ally answered.

"I am not boring."

"Not if you go with me tonight," Ally enticed. It was childish, but Brea wanted to be fun, or have fun- Ally was always that way and it made Brea want to be that way too.

"When do we leave?" she finally asked, defeated.

"Five o'clock. I've got to get going. I need to make sure that a dress I bought for Nancy Dayton made it out on time. The dress is in my closet on the left hand side. Love you," Ally called as she hurried toward the apartment door.

"I always feel like you've tricked me when you leave like this! Love you, too," Brea shouted after her, and heard Ally laugh as the door to the apartment swung shut with a thud behind her.

Curling up on the couch, Brea thought about the encounter with Brian and shuddered. He used to be so much more loving, so much more caring- now he was just self-serving and without empathy.

Brea reached for the cordless, and dialed the superintendent's number. Mr. Granley answered on the third ring, and Brea asked if the locks could be changed. Mr. Granley had been really sweet her and Ally when they inquired about the apartment, but as he was in his seventies, things they needed done seemed to fall to the wayside. He asked why she need the locks changed, and Brea said something about it sticking, and that she felt unsafe having the one she had. He agreed that he would sent up a locksmith day after tomorrow, and Brea thanked him.

The rest of the afternoon passed with Brea unwinding in a bubble bath with her newly purchased romance novel, and her stress melted away. No matter how difficult things got for her, Brea found stress-relief with a bath full of warm, soapy, bubble-filled water.

"Brea?" Ally called in question when she arrived home around three thirty.

"I'm in the bathtub," Brea answered, sinking a little lower with the realization her bath was quickly coming to a close.

"I bought these really great new drop earrings. You have to wear them tonight," she responded.

"Thanks," Brea called. Ally was always really thoughtful when she went shopping. She didn't buy anything that wouldn't look good on both of them, despite their slight difference in size.

By the time Brea was out of the tub and her hair was dried and done up, Ally had laid out the dress on her bed with the new drop earrings- they were delicate and feminine with a slight gleam from the crystals. Getting dressed was quick and Brea was done before she knew it, and walking down the stairs to the living room where Ally sat all ready to go.

There was a knock at the door, and Ally went to let in their guest.

"Breanna, it's nice to see you again," Nathan greeted smoothly. He, Charlotte, and her mini-clone, Jade, were impeccably dressed, and Brea thanked God for Ally's great sense of fashion.

"You too," Brea responded.

"Brea, this is Jade," Ally introduced with a wave of her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Brea said in response.

"I know," Jade replied. Clearly looking like Charlotte wasn't Jade's only similarity to the other woman.

"I didn't know you were bringing her along," Charlotte stated, acting as though Brea wasn't even there.

"Last minute decision, but no one can argue that Brea's a great addition to any outing," Ally returned, her right arm going around her sister as they made their way out the door.

"No, we can't," Nathan agreed, his eyes devouring Brea with a smoldering gaze. Blushing, Brea remained quiet. She wasn't into confrontation, or verbal sparring.

They split up into two cars, and met up at an upscale restaurant, and were seated upon arrival. Everyone ordered off the wine list, and a shortly after they were enjoying drinks and waiting on their food.

"So what is it that you do, Jade?" Brea asked politely, sipping her wine.

"I'm a masseuse at the Red Door downtown," Jade answered, drinking generously from her elegant glass. The Red Door was an upscale spa that Brea had heard about- one that was ridiculously expensive, and hard to make an appointment for.

"That must be nice," Brea responded, again polite.

"Listening to rich people complain about 'where it hurts' and talk about other rich people? Oh yes, it's fantastic," Jade snipped, rolling her eyes and finishing off her glass only to have it refilled moments later.

"Brea wouldn't know about working, Jade. She's a student," Charlotte said, picking at her pre-dinner salad.

"A student? Aren't you a little old to be a student?" Jade asked, giving Brea a condescending glance.

"I think intelligence is attractive in a woman," Nathan responded.

"And you are never too old to learn," Ally added, slanting Nathan a grateful look which earned her a subtle wink.

"Well what's your major?" Jade questioned, undeterred by either remark.

"I'm an English major," said Brea. She really wasn't having 'fun'.

"How useful," Charlotte drawled.

"Yes, especially given the fact that communication skills play a huge roll in most any job," Nathan said, agreeing to Charlotte's sarcasm- overriding her poor manners.

Dinner appeared before them after that, and Brea sent up a silent thank you to whoever had provided that miracle. They spoke some about Nathan's job, and Ally told them about Nancy Dayton and how dowdy she had been before hiring her. Charlotte and Jade loosened up with the more wine they consumed, and slowly the tension leaked from the group.

They drove to a dance club nearby, and Brea took a seat at one of the few booths surrounding the vast and full dance floor. The music was faster and more colorful than Brea was used to, but it was nice to people watch while the others danced.

"Want to dance?" Nathan asked, offering Brea his hand. She thought about refusing, but couldn't resist. It turned out Nathan was an okay dancer, if not a bit clumsy, and she ended up enjoying each new song.

When they were both hot and sweaty, ready to relax at a table, they found the others, and Brea had a glass of water.

Conversation was light and everyone was more interested in watching the dancers than actually speaking. Suddenly, Brea froze up. Josef Kostan was making his way toward her table. How she hadn't spotted him sooner, Brea didn't know, but she held her breath as he strut confidently to their table.

"Breanna," he greeted, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Then he addressed the rest of the table, "Mind if I steal her away?"

Charlotte and Jade were seeing green, Nathan looked put out, and Ally was practically gaping as Brea was pulled up from her seat.

"What are you doing here?" Brea asked. It seemed to be the question of the day.

"I was here with a model friend, but she slipped away somewhere, and I noticed you," he whispered sexily in her ear as they danced. He was by far a better dance partner. "It's too bad you left the other day, I was disappointed," he added.

"I had…classes and tests," Brea whispered, her voice taking on a husky rasp as his body rubbed against her.

"Hmm," Josef murmured, his left hand traveling down her front, then grasping at her right hip as they swayed together.

"I didn't think you'd really remember me," Brea confided, leaning her head back against his shoulder as they moved together.

His grip on her hip tightened and he turned her around to face him, tugging her tightly to his body, no space between them. "Beauty is never easily forgot."

No more words were spoken between them as they moved to the beat. Among the tangled mass of bodies gyrating on the dance floor, they were in a world of their own. Their bodies heating and flushing in response to one another, and when the dance ended, Josef pulled her into a kiss. A kiss filled with heat. A kiss that devoured her reservations. A kiss that left Brea's lips tingling with the memory.

"I have to go," he said, when they parted. "You should join me."

"I can't leave my friends," Brea breathed, her body clenching when his eyes flashed that familiar silver.

"Next time then," Josef said, with an impish grin, and he released her. They parted and as Brea rejoined the table, her body was humming with the promise of 'next time'.

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you to everyone who reviewed. My laptop hasn't been working and I had to re-write this chapter, that's why it took so long. I appreciate your patience and support. Let me know what you think. EK!


	4. Chapter 4

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author:** Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings:** Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating:** MA

**Summary:** Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

Chapter Four

Brea felt her mind drifting as she wandered aimlessly down her favorite street. A number of boutiques and shops lined each side of the street, cute cafes marked the corners of blocks, and people milled around in habitual afternoon activities. How often she had found herself walking in public, her mind a million miles away, was too vast a number to count.

Last night, two days after her night out, Brea had had the nightmare; and Ally had come in to wake her as per usual. The dream was more vivid, more detailed, and when mental flashes of her parents faces entered her mind as scene breaks, Brea found that their eyes flashed a familiar silver. Waking up had been hard and accepting Ally's hug had been her lifeline- whenever they touched after one of her horrible dreams, it was as if the pain melted away, or disappeared into a void.

Sighing, Brea knew her energy was lagging, and in a hast decision, rushed into a nearby coffee shop. As she took her medium mocha mixer, Brea bumped into an older woman.

"I'm so sorry," Brea said automatically.

"That's alright. Are you here alone? I didn't think your keeper was the type to let his fledglings stray," a rich, soft voice inquired.

Brea was confused. This woman- sophisticated, pretty, and decidedly forty- was talking to her as if she knew her, or her 'keeper'. Who used the word keeper anymore, Brea thought. In fact, she had absolutely no idea what the woman was talking about, but obviously her mind was a little frayed around the edges.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. I have to be going," said Brea, abruptly ending the odd conversation. People just weren't as good at small talk as they used to be, she decided.

As Brea quickly fled the shop, she glanced back one more time to see the woman's eyes flash silver, and a smile curve her mouth. Maybe something was wrong with her eyes, Brea pondered; everyone's eyes appeared to flash silver whenever she saw them. Ally was the only person who seemed relatively normal lately.

Turning a corner, Brea stopped suddenly. Across the street the usual shop fronts with their slightly drab displays, but always colorful employees; the only difference was that the middle store- one that had been closed for months- was finally reopened. A brilliant blue, purple, and silver banner titled it: Fiorina's. Glancing closer, Brea saw that it was a psychic shop that offered: palm reading; crystal ball reading; tea leave reading; tarot reading; runes reading; and magical supplies.

Looking both ways down either end of the street, Brea crossed it, her interest piqued. It didn't really seem weird that a shop like this exist in LA, especially not with the number of people that practiced 'witchcraft' and dressed in Goth attire, but in the middle of a row of stores that sold high-scale dresses, overpriced pens, ties, watches, and too many granny hats, it was a peculiar sight to behold.

Brea liked to think of herself as a common sense, down-to-earth, realist that didn't put too much stock in the supernatural or suspicious; so maybe it was the colors, or the font of the letters, or the whim of the moment- but Brea walked into Fiorina's. The moment the oak and glass door swung open with a tinkling chime, a waft of heavy incense and smoke hit her. The scent was not unpleasant, nor was it too pleasing, but Brea recognized a sudden relaxation in her body. Her limbs weight a bit more, her head a bit less, and her mind hazed around the edges.

A rainbow curtain of eye-catching beads hung in curtains to part sections of the room; an old-fashion cash register stood near the window display; wood counter space and shelves were lined with crystals, pendants, candles, incense, books, and tarot card packs; and the main eye-drawing feature was the ceiling, a huge network of stars, moons, suns, and a large pentagram painted in fantastical fashion across its expanse. The entire store screamed stereotypical, overdone, and garishly fake- and yet still, Brea took a seat at a shouted instruction from an unseen back room.

Mesmerized by a particular statue, Brea barely registered that someone had entered the room.

"Hello, what can I help you with today?" said the feminine voice beside her.

Brea jumped slightly in her seat, and turned to stand and face the woman- most likely Fiorina. The woman was younger than Brea expected, possibly twenty-eight, and dressed in worn jeans and a baby-blue, baby doll shirt with a square cut neckline; not quite what Brea expected given her surroundings. A long thin nose, large white teeth, softly arched eyebrows, and teal eyes completed an uncommon picture that was remarkable in its own right.

"I'm Breanna, and I'm not actually sure what I came here for," Brea explained, feeling silly as she stood towering a good eight inches over the other woman.

"It's nice to meet you, Breanna. I'm Fiorina. Would you maybe like a reading?" Pixie-like, that was the best description to fit the woman's voice.

"I don't really believe in all of this," Brea waved her hand at 'all of this' and bit her lip which caused her smile to turn crooked.

"It might be fun, just to try it," came Fiorina's rebuttal. That sounded very much like something Ally would say. Shaking her head, Brea nodded a 'yes' and followed Fiorina behind a thicker set of bead hung curtains, and took a seat in the wicker and cushioned seat offered to her.

"Now, what kind of reading would you like?" Fiorina asked, pointing to a sign that sat on a corner of the large table separating them. The black, silk table cloth brushed against Brea's thighs as she scooted in closer to look at the list.

"How about a palm reading," Brea asked with a self-deprecating smile.

"Alright. If you'll give me your hands, please," Fiorina replied, holding her own hand out to receive Brea's.

Brea had watched TV a lot when she as younger, and in her time she had seen the fake TV psychics that made interested sounds, turned your hands to and fro, and commented immediately on everything they saw and assumed their client wanted to hear. Most of the stuff was generic, much like a daily horoscope, and rarely had Brea believed anything the tawdry, heavily make-upped woman had to say. But Fiorina sat quietly contemplating her hands, each individually and then side by side, for a good five minutes before the silence was almost unbearable.

"Patience is a virtue," the pixie voice said. Brea bit her tongue to keep herself from replying that 'time was ever fleeting'.

"You've had hard life," she began, and Brea barely checked her eye roll. "Not just in the normal everyday sense. You live with a close friend, a sister, and neither of you have parents. You are unique among your kind, and you don't understand what that means, but you have recently met someone who does. Your lifeline is long, longer than anyone I've ever seen. Love does not come easy for you, and you have recently ended a very bad situation- one that is not over just yet.

"You are worried, stressed, almost always searching for something, questioning life, even existence. This new person you have met is volatile emotionally, and your friend- your sister- is going to be of great help with what this new person has to say," Fiorina finished, releasing Brea's hands, and sitting back in her chair.

"Do you know what happened to my parents?" Brea questioned. That had been something she had clung to throughout the reading; everything had been accurate as far as Brea could tell, and this might be her best chance.

"No. Your hands only tell me about you, not them. We could try another type of reading, but that's solely your decision. Those are the hardest for you, aren't they? Sole decision. You don't like to be forced into picking or choosing things; not when it comes to important life-altering decisions. You don't want to grow. Everyday you hope you'll wake up and be a little girl again, with a mom and dad who love you, and are there for you," queried Fiorina, leaning forward in her seat.

"How much do I owe you?" Brea asked, digging through her purse, ignoring the woman's stare and her questions.

"Thirty even."

"Here, thanks," Brea dropped thirty on the table and beat a hasty retreat into the store front and out the door, not even glancing at the colorful displays around her.

The street had become heavily trafficked, and Brea wasn't much in the mood for shopping, or strolling, or anything really. She wanted to go home and curl up with some coffee or ice cream, and forget about her ridiculous trip into the land of the believers- because she just didn't belong there; not if she had to face Fiorina, or Fiorina's questions.

Walking a few blocks, Brea made it to the bus station, and waited fifteen minutes on the curb until the next bus came to stop. She got on, paid the fee, and sat in the first seat available midway down the aisle. There were a few people here and there, and no one paid her any mind. Her nerves were jittery, and Brea closed her eyes and rolled her neck. The ride didn't last long, and when she got off at her usual bus stop- fifteen feet from her apartment building- Brea regained her senses and frayed nerves.

"Ally, I'm home," Brea called out, entering her apartment a short while later, taking off her heels at the door.

Nobody answered her, and Brea shrugged it off, heading into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of milk, and gathering a spoon and carton of caramel fudge ice cream. Turning to leave the kitchen, she stopped short. A beautiful, lush bouquet of long stem roses- deep, rich red. Breathless, Brea plucked two cards from the bouquet, one from Ally, the other from the sender.

She chose to read the one from Ally first:

_Brea, _

_Say yes. _

_Love, Ally_

The second card was engraved with beautiful script, and Brea fingered the letters before reading them.

_Please join me this evening for a night out, formal wear required. Be ready by eight. Your, Josef. _

Brea smiled at the roses, and the beautiful scent coming from them, and she couldn't quite believe this was happening. She wasn't the belle of the ball type, nor was she rich or associated with money; the fact that Josef was pursuing her in more than a one-night sort of way had her nerves alive and jumping. She felt giddy and flattered, and ridiculous because she felt so much like a teenager.

Josef was sexy, confident- yes, arrogant- and he made her feel…sexy. They had had only two encounters, but he was still on her mind. The news had portrayed him, probably in an accurate light, as a playboy and a spoiled rich so and so who was used to getting his way, but Brea couldn't help but like him. His employees seemed to think enough of him to continue working for him, and hold a high enough opinion on his personality to give an honest answer on his character, which boded well. It probably wasn't smart to want him. It probably wasn't smart to get involved with him. And it probably wasn't a good idea to indulge herself. But she was going to, if only because it was her escape.

The ice cream carton in her hand was sweating, and the contents probably melting, and when the phone rang, Brea had to drop everything on the counter and go in search of it. By the time she grabbed the cordless from the coffee table the phone had rung six times, and Brea wondered who would be so insistent.

"Hello," Brea asked when she clicked the 'talk' button.

"Breanna Mabalot?"

"This is she."

"This is Mick St. John, I'm a private investigator, and I have a few questions for you," came the man's response.

"Questions about what?" Brea replied, brows furrowing, mind zipping along trying to think of some reason for this call. She didn't know anyone that would need a PI.

"A woman was kidnapped today, and we found your ID in the contents of her purse," Mick said.

Brea blinked a few times, reached for her own purse, and pulled out her wallet looking for her driver's license- it wasn't there. Ally had a habit of losing things, especially her license, and because Brea sold the only car she had had a couple years ago, Ally tended to take hers just for show.

"Who's purse?" Brea questioned shakily, praying she was wrong.

"Allison Deveau. I understand that this maybe hard for you, but if you could please come down to my office sometime tomorrow, you could be a great help," coaxed Mick, using a gentler tone.

Brea noticed the subtle change in his voice as her worry welled up, and Brea sank down on the couch, phone still pressed to her ear.

"What time?" Brea asked, biting her lip, and wishing that life would just stop for a minute so she could breathe.

"I have other leads to take care of, would it be alright if we met in the evening; around six?"

"I have class until five, so I might be late," Brea explained, and then wanted to smack herself- class was not important right now, even though she had to take an exam that would generally count for forty percent of her grade.

"That's fine," Mick answered, and then proceeded to give her the rest of his information.

"Do you think she'll be okay? I mean, the police haven't even contacted me yet. Do these sorts of things usually…work out," she asked. There was a knock at her door, and Brea went to answer it as Mick responded.

"I'm good at what I do. I'm going to find Ms. Deveau, and when I do, you'll be the first to know," he promised.

Opening the door, Brea took stock of the innumerable sea of reporters and two rather large policemen.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Brea responded, pressing the 'end' button, and letting her arm drop to her side.

"Breanna Mabalot?" a tall, African-American officer addressed her.

"Yes?"

"We have a few question," stated his partner stoically. "If you could help us."

"Of course," Brea replied, trying to tune out the shouting reporters who repetitively asked their intrusive questions. Brea stepped aside to allow the officers in, and was about to close the door when a pushy blonde stuck her foot in it to block her way.

"Beth Turner from Buzzwire. Can I ask what your relationship to Ally Deveau is?" inquired the blonde.

"No comment," and Brea shoved the woman's foot out of the door, and slammed it shut- turning to face what she was sure would be a funny filled evening of personal questions. So much for a night out.

**_Author's Note:_** Thank you for those of you who have read, and to you who have reviewed. I really hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Let me know, EK!


	5. Chapter 5

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

Chapter Five

Knocking. It was a fairly easy concept to grasp. But grasping something and actually doing it were two very different things, and as Brea stood outside of Mick St. John's door knocking was a very elusive act.

The police had not been pleasant, nor had they been comforting. They told her cold hard statistics, made obtuse promises, and refused to look her in the eyes. Breanna might be a lot of things, but naïve and trusting were not among them. When she had finished answer their questions- knot in her stomach- she was angrily clenching her jaw, and a ball of worry had set up shop in the pit of her stomach.

Getting a hold of Josef to tell him they couldn't go out was also difficult. He was a largely public figure, and if anything, that made getting his number was like hacking into the pentagon. It took two hours of voice recordings, snippy secretary hang-ups, and a misdialed number or two before Brea found a way of reaching him. She left a message with a man who claimed to be a servant in the left wing of Josef's mansion; briefly explaining what had happened and apologizing that she couldn't make it. The man had taken the message, said it back to her, and then abruptly hung up.

Taking a deep breath, Brea knocked lightly on the door, fist balled so tightly that her knuckles were white from the strain. There was shuffling in the office, a murmur of voices, and then the door was opening.

Mick St. John was attractive. Dark hair, steel gray eyes, a strong jaw, and masculine scruff shadowed his jaw. His demeanor was something out of a gothic novel- brooding and mysterious. Nothing could have prepared her for his immense presence, and even though she knew her eyes had to be wide with surprise and timidity, she drew in another breath; trying to release her clenching fists- not exactly easy.

"Breanna Mabalot?" His voice was deep, soothing in a way- slightly different than how he had sounded on the phone.

"Call me Brea," she was breathless. Her tone of voice was so whispery she almost couldn't recognize it as her own.

"I'm Mick St. John. Please come in," he stepped aside from the door and let her in.

The pushy blonde reporter from the day before at her apartment sat in one of the chairs in the dimly lit office. Immediately, Brea froze mid-step.

"What's she doing here?" Brea asked, on guard and every muscle in her body tensing up.

"Brea, this is my friend; Beth. Beth-" Mick began.

"I didn't ask who she was; I asked what she is doing here. She's a reporter. Listen, I'm not here so that your friend can get a scoop. I thought I was coming here for your investigation," Brea informed him, backpedaling out the door.

"Breanna wait," Beth called, standing from the chair quickly. "I'm not here for a story."

"Brea I wouldn't bring you here for a story, I promise," Mick assured her, stepping toward her as she paused in the doorframe.

Brea wanted to help Ally, but was trusting Mick and Beth the right plan of action. She didn't know. She did know that the police weren't going to help. She did know that Ally was missing. And she did know that some part of her felt a companionship to Mick- a familiar connection that was completely unfamiliar in her usually guarded life.

"Please come back in," Beth asked.

Assessing the situation again, Brea met Mick's eyes and when they flashed silver she felt her body jerk with physical recognition even though her mind didn't register it. Things were getting weirder by the minute- but maybe if she stuck around she would have a better chance at figuring things out.

Stepping in and around Mick, Brea stood stiffly observing the room while the door closed behind her with a subtle thud. The room was warmly decorated, papers were neatly filed in folders on the desk, and lamps were turned on all around the room. Brea appreciated the sense of comfort and propriety as she took a seat in one of the chairs when Mick and Beth sat. Silence reigned for a few moments.

"Okay why don't we start with background questions," Mick suggested, and Brea nodded. "How long have you known Allison?"

"She prefers to be called Ally. We've known each other since we were seven."

"How did you meet?" Beth added.

"I ran away from foster care and when I went back into the system, I met Ally. We were instant friends," said Brea, and she smiled remembering.

"What was Ally like growing up?" Came Mick's next question.

"Outgoing, fun, exciting- she was really social."

"Did she make any enemies? Or potentially dangerous friends?" Beth questioned.

"No. Ally makes friends easily. She's never had problems- everyone likes her. I can't think of anyone that hasn't liked her from the moment they met her," Brea said. She thought about the questions hard, and her answer was honest.

"How long have you lived in LA?" Mick asked.

"Since we graduated from high school. She works at a boutique as a personal buyer."

"Can you tell me what some of her usual habits are? Where she hangs out? Who she goes out with?"

"She likes to shop, go to clubs, and as for friends…I know that she has recently been hanging out with her friend: Charlotte Driscol, her brother Nathan, and Jade something," Brea couldn't remember hearing Jade's last name.

"Have you noticed any erratic behavior between them?" asked Beth.

"No."

A few more questions went back and forth, and then Beth stood up and excused herself when her cell rang. When the door closed behind Beth, Brea looked back at a contemplative Mick. He was staring at her, analyzing her, and at the same time thinking about other things- or at least that's how he appeared.

"Do you have any idea who could have taken your friend, Brea?" Mick asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"I really don't. If you need to come by and look around her stuff, I don't care- I just want her back," Brea said, shifting in her seat.

"Could you write down the address of Ally's office." Mick handed her a pad, and Brea began jotting down the address.

Beth reentered the room. "I need to go. There's a case down town and Buzzwire has me on call. I'm sorry." She seemed genuinely apologetic.

"That's fine," Mick told her.

"I'll try and dig up some background information on Charlotte and the others. I'll call you if I get anything. It was really nice meeting you, Brea. I'm sorry if my first impression was disagreeable," Beth held out her hand to Brea, and she shook it gently.

"Bye," Brea said, watching as Beth left.

Mick was clicking around on his computer when Brea turned back to face him. He had an intensely serious look on his face, and he didn't say anything to her while he typed. It was unnerving to sit in the quiet office with a perfect stranger.

A knocking announced the arrival of someone else, and Mick paused- oddly enough sniffing the air.

"Come in, Josef."

Brea sat up straighter at the name and when the door opened and he walked in, her body hummed. Ally's comments about fate sprang to mind, and Brea had to force herself not to gape. Sexy, smiling, and confident- he sauntered in like he owned the place. A greeting passed between the two men, and obviously the familiarity meant they were close friends.

"Brea, this is a lovely surprise," Josef stated, taking her hand into his own and kissing the back of it, eyes connecting with hers.

Glancing from Josef to Mick and back again, she wondered what the chances were that this was coincidental. "Why are you-"

"I'm here because Mick is a good friend of mine, and he mentioned that he would be taking this case when we talked last night, and I connected two and two when I received your message," Josef said, cutting her off.

"So your coming here-" Brea began again.

"His coming here was my doing. Josef has a few contacts and is going to be helping me. I thought that you would be gone before he arrived- your meeting wasn't planned," Mick joined the conversation, and Brea nodded. He sounded sincere.

"I have to get going," Brea said, standing; she didn't realize how close that would bring her to Josef, and her breasts brushed lightly against his chest- the feeling electric and sinful.

"I'll see you out," Josef offered, ready to follow.

"That's okay," Brea told him, breathy again- this time for an entirely different reason.

"Would you like to go out later tonight?" Josef asked, following her despite her protest to the otherwise.

"I think I should be home incase something happens with Ally's case. The police asked me to-"

"Mick will call if anything relevant comes up." Josef placed his hand on the door above the knob where her hand grasped.

"Josef," Brea started, then stopped. "I can't go out, but if you want, you could come over for dinner." It was a compromise, one that made her feel guilty and thrilled at the same time.

"I'll bring the wine," he told her, lips close to her ear.

Brea felt excitement and embarrassment fill her up as her cheeks turned pink. She hoped that Mick couldn't hear what felt like an intimate exchange, and prayed he didn't see how red she was. Brea nodded to Josef, watched as his hand moved off the door to caress her cheek, and felt the soft brush of his lips against her cheek.

"Bye Mick," Brea called- rushing out the door before she burst.

Cool air caused shivers to run up and down her spine as she raced home to ready her apartment for Josef's arrival. She had her papers scattered all over the coffee table, an overflowing laundry basket on her couch, and a few other chores waiting to be done. With Ally gone, Brea felt like half a person it already her gusto and usual tidiness was suffering.

Getting home was a blink to Brea, and the majority of it was blank. Letting herself in, Brea hung up her purse and began picking up miscellaneous things along the way. Tidying up was usually a relaxant, but a flash blue/silver eyes entered her mind every time she started to defuse and her whole body would thrum with the knowledge he was coming over.

Brea entered the kitchen after picking up, and reached for one of her larger pots and flipped on the water, filling the pot and then putting it on the stove to boil. Pasta was her comfort food and Ally said anything Italian was her forte. Fixing a homemade sauce, Brea set everything to cook, and took off up the stairs and into her room.

It was weird getting ready for something- especially a date- without Ally's dictation from her bed. Usually Ally would pick the most eye-catching, razzle-dazzle outfit, and they would argue back and forth before coming to a compromise that usually came out in Ally's favor rather than her own. Their system was ridiculous and dramatic, but as she applied a rich red lipstick- a new one Ally had bought her- she realized how incomplete her life felt without her best friend. They truly had come to lean on each other.

Returning downstairs a half hour later in a pair of jeans and an off-the-shoulder red, crocheted sweater, Brea heard the click-click of her black boots against the floor. Dinner was on its way to being ready when a knock heralded Josef's arrival.

Smoothing back a stray hair, Brea opened the door.

"Hey, how did you get up here without buzzing in?" Brea asked, taking the proffered bottle of wine, looking Josef up and down- sexy as sin.

"You have a very agreeable doorman," Josef informed her with a boyish smirk.

"You bribed my doorman?"

"Bribe is such a common word; we had an exchange of words and he let me in," he said, following her into the living room.

"An exchange of 'words', uh huh," Brea teased with lightness that surprised her.

"I find myself in a position to make very many friends," Josef replied, amused. He took a seat on her couch and leaned back to stare at her while she clutched the bottle of wine in her hands.

Glancing down, she realized he was staring at her expectantly and smiled, "I'll go and pour us a couple of glasses."

His eyes devoured her as she left the room, and Brea tingled everywhere his gaze touched her. She was completely unhinged- it was like nothing she had ever felt, and in that moment a flash of heat went through her and she felt her teeth poke her bottom lip painfully. The next moment her teeth felt fine, but she could taste blood on her lips as she took down to crystal wineglasses from the cabinet reserved for special china and such. A single drop fell unseen into one of the glasses, and when she reentered the living room, it was that glass that Josef accepted.

"Thank you," Josef said, taking the glass.

"You're welcome. I hope you like pasta," said Brea, sipping her wine.

"I do." Josef took a drink after raising his glass in her direction. His reaction was odd, Brea thought. He tensed for a moment, his eyes flashed silver, and his stare became overwhelmingly penetrating. "It's delicious."

"I agree. Excellent choice," Brea complimented, watching as he relaxed back into the couch, licking his lips and eyes assessing her like she was on the menu.

"I was sorry to hear about your friend…" he paused obviously searching.

"Ally. She's like my sister. Do you really think you'll be able to help?" Brea let hope pervade her tone.

"I have a lot of friends," Josef responded, taking another drink, his eyes sliding shut for a brief moment.

Buzzing sounded from the kitchen and Brea placed her glass on the coffee table, excusing herself to serve up dinner. A short while later, Josef and Brea were sitting at the table eating, and some conversation ensued. Josef told her a bit about what he did and Brea explained her own studies. Everything was light and casual, surface skimming.

"Would you like more wine?" Josef offered, lifting the bottle from its spot on the table.

"Just a little," Brea answered.

She watched as he poured the bottle- the act something he looked to have done a thousand times- and while he leaned over her, Brea smelled his cologne- it was intoxicating. She reached for her glass, and- in what was probably a subconsciously purposeful movement- brushed his fingers with her own. Their eyes, already having met, flared and Josef leaned down and kissed her.

Brea felt his lips to her core, his hands on her, around her, and his tongue teasing the seam of lips. Automatically, she opened her mouth and received him. The wine and tomato sauce mixed with his unique taste caused a yearning inside her, and visions flew through her mind.

_Flashes of fire, glass digging into her feet, baring her fangs at the unknown stranger. _

"_BREA," someone shouted in the distance as sirens sounded all around. _

_Running fierce and fast and stopping in an unknown place with only the stars as her guide. The sound of heat bugs, the feel of a muggy wind, and her heart thumping painfully in her chest…_

"Brea?" Josef's voice broke through her hazy mind even as her body responded to him in electric shocks along her spine. He had stopped kissing her, but her lips were plump with his kisses; her eyes still shut.

"Sorry, I just…I don't know," Brea opened her eyes- looking right into his and they were a harsh silver; not even the unusual flash could have prepared her for the sight in front of her. "Your eyes."

Josef's eyes slid shut and when he opened them again they were back to there usual blue. The color looked alive, jumping and dancing with flecks of silver.

"What happened?" he asked her, not addressing her comment.

"Nothing," she was lying through her teeth, but Brea didn't want this gorgeous, sexy man to know she was a freak.

"Something happened. Tell me," Josef demanded, his demeanor not its usual playful, indulgent self.

There was a knocking at the door and Brea thanked God for the distraction. "I have to get the door," Brea said, lamely ducking out from under his arm where he leaned over her. She could have swore she heard a growl of displeasure.

"Who is it?" called Brea even as she opened the door.

"Brian."

Brea thought fate was being very cruel. From the frying pan into the fire! Damn it, she did not need another problem, and she certainly didn't need Brian over while Josef was around- that could be all kinds of trouble.

"Leave," Brea ordered, attempting to close the door, but his foot was jammed in the way.

"I heard about Ally. I thought you might need some comfort," Brian offered. Brea rolled her eyes at the very idea, and pushed harder.

"Who is it?" Josef asked, joining them at the door.

"Her boyfriend. Who the fuck are you?" Brian said abrasively.

"Brian, please leave…now," Brea beseeched, biting her lip.

"No, let you friend stay," Josef suggested, tone deceptively light.

"I really don't want you here, Brian. I think you should go. I'll call security otherwise," Brea whispered to him, giving him a good shove.

It took two-point-five-seconds for Brian to regain his balance and push the door open. Brea watched helplessly as Josef caught him by his shirt front, and rushed him backward out into the hall and up against the far wall. The force they slammed against the wall caused cracks and light dust to litter the air. Brian tried to push him off, Brea watched his biceps stress with the effort, but he couldn't budge him.

Josef took a swing and hit Brian solidly with a fluid punch across the jaw and Brian fell to the ground in a crumbled heap. Straightening himself as if he never lost control whatsoever, Josef stood over Brian and stared him down. Brian was ready to pee himself, Brea concluded.

"You are going to stay as far away from Brea as humanly possible. If I even think you might have been near her, you forfeit your life," Josef spoke with deadly sincerity.

"You're threatening me?" Brian said thickly.

"Threatening isn't a strong enough word. You're dismissed."

Brea stepped aside as Josef reentered her apartment, and with a smile on her face, she shut the door behind them. She followed him in the living room and watched him take a seat on the couch.

"Now you're going to tell me what happened earlier, and I am going to listen very carefully." It wasn't a question, and his attention was unwavering. Clearly Josef had affixed himself in her life, and he was perfectly comfortable where he was.

"Okay," Brea responded, and clasped gracefully on the couch. "I guess I should begin with my childhood…"

**_Author's Note:_** Hey guys thanks for all the support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know, EK!


	6. Chapter 6

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author:** Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings:** Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating:** MA

**Summary:** Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

Chapter Six

"Growing up wasn't easy. Some of my past is fragmented with pictures and words that I don't understand, or connect to. There was a fire at my house, when I was very little, and I was told that I was found twelve blocks from the explosion. The police asked me if I remembered by name, address, or parents names- I didn't. I couldn't seem to grasp onto that part of my life. So, like any good officer of the law, the man handed me over to social services, positive both my parents were dead.

"I went through psychological evaluation before they put me in the system. And that's what it is, you know? It's a system. Not a house. Not a home. A system. There was the occasional flutter of interest from families looking to adopt, but nothing that stuck. Nothing that exceeded a few months.

"Ally and I met in the system. We were fast friends. I think we were sisters from the beginning. Nothing could separate us after we had met- not even the prospect of a family, because we already had one. We lived in New York for a while, but when we came out here: college for me, and personal buyer for Ally, life seemed to settle in."

Brea paused for a breath, and Josef jumped in.

"So you don't remember your childhood? Nothing? And there seems to be more between you and Ally than is being said," his voice was ever the stiff observer.

"The psychologists I saw told me that I may or may not regain my memories- he said that the traumatic event leading up to my amnesia could have potentially erased all cerebral storage. But then the nightmares started. Recently." Brea said, biting her lip in uncertainty.

"What nightmares? How recently?" Josef demanded, interest clearly peaked.

"I have these dreams that start out with me in my room in my childhood home. An explosion jolts me awake and I realize that my father is dead, and that my mother is wounded. Someone breaks into my room and a whirl of actions lead to me jumping out a two story window and landing on shredded glass away from someone I didn't know. I think my nursemaid helped me- Adele. That's all I can recall when I wake up, and it's been happening since we arrived here in LA," Brea confided. She twirled the pendant under her top, and stopped when Josef focused whole-hearted on that movement.

"What is that?" Josef inquired, leaning forward as if to grasp it through her shirt.

"It's nothing, just a trinket I have from that night," she played it off, laying her hand protectively over it, before looking him in the eye.

"Ally and I have a connection. I don't know why, or what it's called- we don't name it. She knows me. When I'm upset, when I'm scared, when something is happening to, or will happen to me; and she's always right. She has never once been wrong. I trust our connection more than anything tangible in this world. And now she's gone." Brea slumped slightly from her seat, but kept her emotions in check.

"When you say connection does it go both ways?" Josef questioned, moving to sit behind Brea and run his long, strong fingers up her back to massage the tense muscles hidden there.

"I don't think so, I've never tried."

"How did you know your name was Breanna Mabalot?"

"It came back to me. One of the officers said that I must be that Mabalot girl, the one that ran away after the tragic accident. I kept that name, but it didn't really hit home until Ally called me it- without my telling her that it was my name. She just has always known me. I don't know if I can connect back to her. I never have before," said Brea,

conclusively.

"And the images that went through my mind?" Josef asked. Brea could tell this was something he had been wondering about, and she wished there was some other form of distraction- but there wasn't.

"I don't know."

"That was a lie. Try again," he told her, pausing briefly from his leisurely massaging.

"Josef-" Brea shook her head. "This isn't easy to explain…or something that I've ever had to explain."

He kissed her neck gently and whispered in her ear, "Try."

Fighting off the reflexive urge to close her eyes, Brea pulled her thoughts together. "They're like the nightmares. Only they happen when I'm awake; usually something triggers it: a smell, a taste, something familiar to when I was little. It's never happened with a person before. I don't know what it is." It was honest, but in truth, Brea knew that it wasn't normal.

He was silent for a few minutes, back to caressing her back while he placed random kisses down her neck. Brea could practically feel his mind working. Everything in her body hummed in response to his touch- his presence.

"And your-" Josef paused before rolling his eyes and continuing, "-friend from the hall?" Josef questioned.

"He was my…We were sort of…involved," she finally stammered with a blushing response.

Josef stayed silent for several long moments as his hands kneaded the knots, and pressure points that caused Brea to moan aloud. Her mind turned to sin and desire, darkness and warmth, a place of wild freedom, and an abandonment she has always suppressed. The caress of his fingers was like the fanning of a flame- the heat grew higher and higher, tongues of incendiary warmth licked up her spine, and a pool of excitement formed in her abdomen.

"Josef, I think you should-" Brea was cut off as a hand traveled from her back to her front, down between her thighs, and to her center- pressing the fabric guarding her into her engorged clit. Multitudinously, she came. A surge of intense sexual release the likes of which, Brea was fairly certain had never existed until that moment. She fought to breathe as her moans and sparking nerve endings sizzled with satisfaction.

Brea realized that even as her back was arched now, her mouth gaping open with her wordless intentions, she was riding his hand. Allowing the sensual manipulator to indulge her body in an act so rich, she felt as though she might black out. His lips were planted on the side of her neck, sucking gently with no apparent plan of stopping.

A piercing pain in her neck confused her body, but in the next second she was rocketing blissfully back to mind-shattering pleasure. The sucking at her neck became more intense, and her body throbbed in time with each gentle pull.

"Josef," Brea breathed.

He released her neck with a kiss, and turned her to face him. The resulting kiss scorched with want. Brea watched as his eyes swirled that liquid mercury- flashing a silver promise that touched something primitive inside her. He made short work of her blouse, but when his hand grazed the necklace she wore under her blouse, he froze. That was the only way to describe his impossibly still body.

Brea leaned forward to kiss him, but his lips were stiff and unresponsive. Pulling back, puzzled, Brea looked into those gorgeous, enticing eyes to find that they were back to their usual color. A weight of disappointment settled into her chest.

"What is it?"

"Where did you get that necklace?" he asked, voice strained.

"I've had it since before the accident."

Josef seemed even more troubled, all other plans laid to rest. He has seen that symbol- she could see it in his eyes.

"You know this? What does it mean? Tell me!" she demanded, grabbing his shirt front- uncaring that she sat before him half-dressed.

The pendant was unique. It resembled that of the fleur-de-lis, but the ends curled a bit, and a large D engraved on the front of it.

"I have some business to attend to," Josef offered as an excuse, and with a kiss on the lips that roused the fire, but ended too soon- Josef was gone.

The sound of the door clicking into place as it locked snapped Brea out of her dazed confusion at the extreme turn of events. Josef knew something. He knew something, and he wasn't telling. Breathing in deeply and letting out a tremendous sigh, Brea picked up her forgotten shirt, and redressed.

Brea cleaned up slowly, her body sluggish and content while her mind ran a million miles an hour. Fast and slow. Back and forth. It was all the same in that moment. The menial tasks blurred, and Brea finished faster than she could realize.

She still had classes, Brea realized as she trudged up the steps to her bedroom. Life had to go on. Ally was still missing, but the world was cruel in its uncaring perpetuation. Brea had experienced despair before, and she had experienced the world's continuation- time waited for no one.

Changing into her pajamas, Brea climbed into bed, pulled out a text book, and stared blankly at the pages. Sighing, she refocused her thoughts and began reading. Usually she found a sound pleasure in reading, a complete absorption with the plotline at hand. Tonight it was a task, flipping the pages, reading the words, connecting the intricate strings of communication. The example pictures and the in-depth analysis took a while to comprehend. With each turn of the page her eyes grew heavy, and Brea felt the world slipping away.

_Brea knew this dream. She was having the same one. She felt the same feelings. She called to her parents. The man and her nurse both appeared. But this time as she landed- glass digging into the soft soles of her feet- Brea saw something. _

_In the darkness a flicker caught her attention, and instead of playing out the rest of her dream, she followed it. Walking was painful, but she did not cringe. The background noise of the house had gone silent- everything was waiting. Again a flicker of the light flashed before her eyes, and Brea was fascinated. _

_Hanging from the branch of a nearby shrub was her necklace. But touching her chest, Brea admitted that that wasn't possible- her necklace hung from her neck. Still, the two pendants were the same. Reaching out she touched it, and Brea felt a pulling sensation; her eyes slid shut automatically. _

_When she reopened them, Brea was herself. Not the younger version of herself crouched beside a shrub as her childhood went up in flames, but her present self. She was quite aware she was dreaming, but everything still had that uncontrollable subconscious feel to it. Everything was dark and quiet. _

_Observing her surroundings, Brea found she did not recognize them at all. She had no idea where she was, but the dimly lit torch on the wall suggested she was in a castle. Stone walls, stone floors, brackets lighting the pathway of the hall she stood in. Brea was at the foot of a large, Victorian staircase. Turning behind her, Brea felt that she had to go deeper- and it was only a dream; what was the harm, she rationalized. _

_Her steps were slow, but steady. Quiet felt necessary, so each step she took was precise, and abnormally soundless. When she reached the end of the hall, Brea took a deep breath, and opened the odd wooden door, with an unusual knob. _

_A feminine scream greeted her, and Brea felt goose bumps, and chills inhibit her body. Chains rustled while an odd sound rang through the air. A muffled whimper had Brea stepping further into the room- and further into the shadows. A ghost in her own dream, Brea watched as another torch flared to life in the dankness of the chamber. _

"_Is she coming?" whispered a man from the shadows, he was directing his question to a lump on the floor. A whimper was his response. _

_Lifting the lump up from the floor by the scruff of its neck- Brea watched as half the man's face was revealed. He was the man who had come for her- he was the man from her childhood. _

"_I asked you a question. Is she coming for you?" his voice slithered across the air like an invisible serpent, and Brea bit her lip in fear. _

"_Go to Hell," said a very familiar voice. _

_The man threw the lump across the room to skid and stop at Brea's feet. The dirty cloak that had covered the person completely, fell to the side, and Brea shrieked out in shock. It was Ally. She was bruised and beaten and looking right at her. _

"_Ally," Brea gasped, dropping harshly to the stone floor-jarring her knees. The awful sound rang through the air again, and another man stepped forward. He was by far more imposing- burly, hairy, muscular- obviously there to do the dirty work. A large bladed knife was held in his one hand and in the other was a blade sharpener. He slid the knife's blade across the sharpener, and the sound rang clear again. _

"_She won't come. She knows that's not what I want," Ally informed the man mostly hidden in shadows, but it was meant for Brea, she could tell. Ally was telling her not to come. _

"_Ally, where are you? I'm looking for you. I have people who will help me. Please, tell me," Brea begged in earnest, eyes tearing. _

_The man with the knife approached, tossing the blade sharpener to the floor as he came. _

"_I don't believe you," the man from the shadows announced, and he signaled to the man with the blade. _

"_NO!" Brea screamed, jumping out to Ally's defense, and hissing with wild, untamable anger. _

_And even though the man could not see her, Brea grabbed for the blade anyway, and felt the metal dig into her palms- halting it midair. And then everything dissipated. _

"ALLY!" Brea woke up shouting. It was morning. Her text book lay open on the floor beside her bed, and light was streaming in from the unclosed curtained window.

Her pulse was pumping faster than she had ever felt before. A head rush filled her with distorted wooziness, but Brea vaulted out of bed, and raced into her bathroom. Staring at herself, she saw the fangs. Small, but wicked sharp. They poked her bottom lip, and she felt the pain. But the astonishing part. The part she knew to expect as she had banged her way into the bathroom, were the silver eyes staring back at her. Something was very, very wrong with her. And somehow it was because of her that Ally had been captured.

Overcoming the shock, Brea marched out of her bathroom, and down the stairs into her living area. Snatching up the phone, she dialed a now-familiar number.

"We need to talk," and she hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author**: Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings**: Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating**: MA

**Summary**: Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only person she has made a point to be close to is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more curiosities jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Chapter Seven**

Brea laid the phone down to rest in its cradle as she hung up and saw that it was covered in red smudges. Pulling back her hand, Brea realized that it was covered in blood- a gapping wound slashed open across the palm. Flipping over her other hand as well, she saw that there was one there too. At the angle and cut of the wounds they matched perfectly with where her hands had gripped the blade that was meant for Ally. Somehow, Brea had been able to grab that blade with her hands and stop it- but how? How was this all happening? They were nightmares. They weren't real. She should not have been hurt.

It didn't matter. She was going to figure out what was going on and she was going to save her sister.

Rushing back to the bathroom, Brea turned on the sink and ran her hands under the water. The sensation of the water rushing over her wounds was painful and tears clouded her eyes as she cleaned her hands. The water swirled red as the blood washed away, and then Brea turned off the flow of water. She grabbed a few bandages and doused her hands in peroxide before spraying some antiseptic; first to her left hand and then to her right. Bandaging the still bleeding wounds, Brea rushed to finish.

As she went to sit in her living room, waiting for him to arrive, Brea flicked on the TV. She had to keep her mind from exploding, or thinking about Ally. Ally was being tortured, battered and bruised by people that were looking for her. Someone was out to get her- but that didn't matter nearly as much as the fact that Ally was suffering because of it.

Some info-merial flashed across the screen boasting an all new acne cream and Brea surfed for a different channel. It seemed like an eternity passed before her doorbell rang and Brea was running to open the door. She opened the door and Mick stood in front of her looking confused and impatient. Moving aside Brea waved him in impatiently.

"Thanks for coming so fast," Brea said.

"You made it sound important."

They entered the living room and Brea waved at a seat, "Please sit."

Mick stared at her for a moment before complying, and took the seat closest to him. Obviously he was confused, but Brea wasn't up to explaining just yet. She turned off the TV and faced him.

"What are you?" First things first.

"Excuse me?" Mick returned. He was caught off guard by her sudden directness.

"What are you? I've seen the signs. You are just like Josef. Your eyes turn the colors just like his and he isn't going to tell me, so you will. What are you?" Brea asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Mick responded, but his eyes flashed right before her own and she slammed a bandaged fist down on the table.

"Don't lie! I know that something is going on and I need to know the truth. Ally is in danger and the person who has her is just like you. And I think…I think I am too. What am I?" Brea questioned, this time her voice was small and shaky.

Mick sat across from her fighting to figure out where this had come from. Why she was pushing this. Something had happened between when he had seen her last and now. He could read it in her eyes. She was scared. She was confused. But what did she mean that she was like him?

"Please Mick. Josef saw this earlier and he bolted. Tell me what this means." Brea removed her necklace- her most treasured possession- and handed it to him without another thought.

Mick's reaction was more subtle than Josef's had been. His eyes flashed and widened, but he didn't jump up and leave in a hurry. He studied it and then her, and then her hands.

"What happened to your hands?" asked Mick.

"Later. Tell me."

"Where did you get this?"

"I've had it since I was a child."

"Josef didn't tell you anything?" Mick questioned.

"No. But I deserve to know. I need to know. Ally is being tortured right now and I need to know," Brea beseeched. She watched him struggle with the right decision before taking a deep breath and facing her more fully.

"I am a vampire. So is Josef. I'm not sure what that makes you. You aren't the same as us. I would have smelled it before now, and you would know. Vampires are created. You were born. This necklace belongs to a family of royal vampires- how you came across it, I don't know. If your friend is being tortured by one of us, it means your friend is in a lot more danger than anyone knows." Mick told her, his voice straightforward and deep.

"Vampire?" Brea said. Her mind accepted it immediately. She knew it was true. He wasn't lying. The clues were there. But how? How could she accept this? How was it that her heart didn't skip a beat- it kept rhythm, it knew that this was true.

"We exist. It's a reality most people don't know about, wouldn't know how to accept. But we are here. The myths, the legends, the fantasies- they aren't all true. We can go into a church without bursting into flames, we can eat garlic, even be awake when the sun comes up. A silver stake through the heart will paralyze us, and overexposure to sunlight drains us- and can kill us. Fire and beheading are the best known ways to destroy us. We have enhanced senses: better sense of smell, strength, sight, and touch. And we do drink blood. But we have a code. We deal out justice to our own, and we don't kill without reason. There are a few of us though, that go beyond the law.

"This necklace belongs to the Duvall family. An ancient family of vampires that have existed through several long centuries. If they are after you, we need to get you out of this apartment- now."

Brea's head was spinning with this new knowledge and her heart beat faster with concern for Ally. She still didn't know what she was exactly if she wasn't like Mick. She didn't understand what this meant for her life. But she knew Mick was right.

Mick followed her as she raced up the stairs to her bedroom and began to hurriedly pack.

She started speaking to him while she threw together her things.

"I have nightmares sometimes. Of my past. Of the night I left my home. They usually play out the same way, but tonight they didn't. I became in control of my dream

tonight and it took me to a castle- I don't know where it is. There was a man and someone

with a knife and they were torturing Ally. They were asking if I was coming for her. If I was coming to save her. She lied, but Mick- she looked up into my eyes and I know she saw me. The man with the blade, he tried to slice her with it and I grabbed hold of blade. When I woke up I called you, and then I saw this."

Brea paused after zipping up one of her duffels' and unraveled the bloody

bandages on her hands. The wounds were healing quickly- which was usual for Breanna. She had always been a fast healer. Abnormally fast.

Mick examined the wounds on her palms and Brea noticed that they had stopped bleeding, but were still fresh and ravaged. He traced a hand along the split skin and muttered a few choice words under his breath.

"That hurts," Brea whispered as he touched a particularly sensitive area.

"How are you accepting all of this so well?" Mick asked, more to himself than to her.

"Because all my life, I have been different. And Ally is the only one that I know who has been able to accept that and understand me. Mick, if you can help me save her; I wouldn't care if you were the fucking Boogeyman." Brea pulled back her hands and rewrapped them in the gauzy material.

"We should clean those and stitch them," Mick told her as he grabbed her two bags before she could.

"I already cleaned them. They'll be fine," Brea dismissed. She didn't feel safe in her own apartment and after Mick had said what he had, she knew it would be a long time before she would be back in it.

Grabbing up her book bag on the way down the stairs, she headed for the door.

"You still need them looked at by a medical professional- that injury is serious."

"I've had worse. Besides, I don't exactly have time to stop at the local ER."

"I'll look at it later. Let's go."

Brea locked her apartment door and followed Mick down the stairs and out into

the night air. Mick's car sat at the curb, blocking a fire hydrant. Ignoring that fact, Brea got into the car and wait for Mick to start it and pull away from the curb. As they drove, Brea shifted back and forth in her seat, uncomfortable in that moment with how uncertain everything was. Nothing in her life was as it should be, but she didn't have time to think about that now.

"Mick, where are we going?" Brea asked. She knew the general direction to his

office, but they weren't headed there.

"I need to talk to Josef." Mick responded, not taking his eyes off the road.

"He wouldn't talk to me earlier, why would he help now?" Brea admitted to herself that she was still upset with Josef. He just left. No explanation. No hint at what he knew. Mick realized that she was in danger just by the necklace, why hadn't Josef? Or did he just not care.

"Things have changed." That was the only answer Mick offered and Brea slumped in her seat. She had to accept it because he was the only person she felt could help her.

The drive was long and when they arrived at Josef's mansion, Brea didn't move to get out of the car. Mick was up and out of his seat and opening her door before she knew it and Brea stared at his hand for long seconds before accepting it and stepping out into the 3 am air.

"Is he even awake right now?" Brea questioned as they made their way to the front door.

"Vampires are usually nocturnal. Very few go to bed before 5 am."

Sighing in discontent, Brea rang the doorbell. They waited several long moments before the door was opened and they were admitted. The maid who opened the door was average height and had long beautiful red hair. She smiled a radiant smile, and escorted them into a parlor on the far left side of the entryway.

"Mr. Kostan will be with you momentarily," came their greeting before the maid offered them each a beverage. When they declined, she disappeared through a staff entrance.

Brea admired the beauty of Josef's home once again. The first time she had been too inebriated to take in the full impacted of the architecture around her. Mick took a seat nearby, but Brea remained standing and staring.

"A little late in the dinning hour to be calling Mick, isn't it?" Josef greeted and then stopped short for a second when he saw Brea. She noticed that his usual smirk slipped for a second before reinforcing itself.

"And you bring a beautiful guest as well."

"Something has come up, Josef," Mick said to him.

Brea continued to stare as Josef came more fully into the room dressed in pressed slacks and a dress shirt. He was incredibly sexy, but for all his charm, Brea was still upset enough to give him her cheek when he came toward her for a kiss. His cool lips grazed her cheek and she stared aloft when he smiled into the brief gesture.

Turning her attention back to Mick when Josef moved away to pour a drink at the bar in the near right corner of the room, Brea waited.

"What brings you here, Mick?" Josef asked again.

"Actually, Brea brought me here. She's not safe at her apartment Josef," Mick began to explain. He went into detail about what Brea had told him about her dream and about the necklace and even about what he had told her. Josef got quiet and tense at this part and Brea caught a glimpse of his eyes flashing silver and his fangs peaking out- he was angry and startled, but he masked it in the next moment.

"Can you describe the man in your dream, Brea?" Mick asked finally when he and Josef finished arguing back and forth about telling Brea the truth. Of course Brea only caught bits and pieces of their hushed conversation.

"Dark hair, pale skin, one eye was normal the other was…different- disfigured. He was harsh and cruel. I don't exactly know what to describe him. He was partially hidden in the shadows."

"Lance," Josef hissed. He seemed to bit down on the word, but Mick and Brea both heard him.

"Lance? You know him?" Brea asked. It was the first time she had directly addressed him since arriving.

"We both do. He's part of the Duvall family. An ancient." Mick offered the information and shrugged when Josef looked at him sharply.

"Do you know where he is? He has Ally. He's torturing her." Brea refused to

admit that he planned to kill her, because that would mean she would have to accept that he might- and she refused.

"We've been searching for Lance for months. There are no leads as to where he is." Josef told her, drinking deeply from his glass of scotch.

"He killed my parents. He has Ally. We have to find him." Brea felt herself starting to panic and bit down again on her rising emotions.

"It's not that easy. I've been trying. Lance kidnapped someone we know and have since been trying to locate them," Mick replied, but his eyes turned cold when he

mentioned someone being kidnapped.

"You mean that Ally isn't the first person he kidnapped. Who else did he take? Why?"

"He kidnapped Coraline, my ex-wife. His sister. She took something from him and he wanted it back." Mick explained, and his nostrils flared in remembrance.

"Look there is nothing that we can do right now. We should start up the search tomorrow," Josef said to Mick.

"Okay. I agree. Look Breanna needs a place to stay," Mick began.

"No, it's fine. I'll just find a motel near here. Don't worry about it," Brea cut him off and made for the door. Josef was in front of her in a second, leaning against the door.

"Don't be ridiculous. Please stay here. My home is open to you," Josef told her, charmingly.

"I'd rather stay in a motel," Brea told him and tried to push passed him, only to have him hold her close in his arms.

"Anger and passion are a fine line. Walk it carefully," Josef whispered in her ear and this time when he leaned in for a kiss, Brea was unable to turn away.

The brief kiss was electric and Brea felt her toes curl with the effort to stay grounded. When they pulled apart, Mick cleared his throat and said something of a goodbye before leaving through the staff entrance.

Staring into his eyes Brea's anger melted away.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say anything? You must have known that I was different, somehow."

"I don't show my hand until I see yours, doll. I'm still not sure what you are." Josef said, mystified.

"I can't win this game, Josef," Brea responded as he laced his hands with hers.

"Good thing I play for keeps," he whispered against her lips.

They kissed intensely, their hands clasped together as she leaned into his chest.

A maid made a sound as she entered with Brea's bags and looked abashedly to the side.

Brea pulled back from Josef at the intrusion and blushed as much as they maid.

Josef was amused by their reaction and instructed the maid to take Brea's bags to a special room in his wing of the mansion.

"I should get some sleep," Brea told him.

Sighing he agreed and then smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow night. Anything you need, my staff is at your service. Sweet dreams."

A single goodnight kiss and then Josef was gone- Brea was left to follow the maid up the stairs and into her new room.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update- things have been kinda crazy for me with finals going on at my college. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. EK!


	8. Chapter 8

_**His Kiss**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author**: Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings:** Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: MA**

**Summary:** Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only person she has made a point to be close to is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more curiosities jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Chapter Eight**

Brea came awake the next day around three in the afternoon. She was stunned and surprised when she turned to the old fashion, miniature, grandfather clock on the wall. The maid had taken her up the stairs the night before to the same room she had stayed in the last time she had spent the night at Josef's mansion. A few feminine touches were added to the room since- a lady's vanity, a cushioned lounge chair, a modest three-panel screen. When Brea asked, the maid informed her that all the changes had been made in the short time she had been downstairs with Mick and Josef. Money, apparently, goes a lot further than Brea could have imagined.

It seemed like a waste of the day, sleeping in so late. But even that in mind, Brea could not bring herself to rise from her comfortable cocoon in the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. The last time she had been so out of it, she hadn't even noticed.

Staring at the clock on the wall as it chimed the quarter hour, Brea decided she needed to get up. She had studying to do, and hopefully, the day would pass quickly. She wondered for a brief moment if she would see Josef, but then all of Mick's words from the night before came rushing back to her. Vampires. They were vampires. They were unlikely to be up any earlier than sunset, and Josef himself had said something along the lines of seeing her later in the day.

Sighing in disappointment, Brea got up from the bed and began making it. The bedding and pillows were so heavy and plentiful that it took well over fifteen minutes to get it straight. Brea unpacked her clothes in the beautifully, hand-carved armoire and then changed into a pair of grey, pinstriped pants, an off-the-shoulder blouse with emerald green lace trim, and her favorite black boots.

While running through the menial tasks of primping and washing, Brea realized that her bandaged wound was throbbing with pain, and reminded herself to have Mick look at it later. She hadn't lied to Mick when she told him that she had had worse injuries, but it wasn't smart to leave it as it was. Brea reentered the main part of her bedroom, and advanced on the door and opened it to find Molly standing nearby. The familiar face was a comfort and Brea smoothed her hair back before approaching her.

"Good morning, Molly," Brea greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss," Molly replied, turning on her high-watt smile. It really was striking, it lit up her entire face. "Can I get you some breakfast? I'll show you to the

dinning room."

"Oh I can make it myself."

"No, Miss, Mr. Kostan has instructed the day staff to be at your disposal until the night shift. Please follow me," the slight woman told her.

Brea followed behind her, down the stairs and through several doorways. It felt weird to have someone insisting on making her breakfast. Well if she were being honest, everything about her current situation was weird.

"Please have a seat, Miss."

"Molly, it would really make me more comfortable if you called me Brea," Brea said.

Molly offered her another beautiful smile, and nodded in agreement. Just as Brea was going to ask what they had the swinging door swung open and four of the most outrageously stunning women Brea had ever seen walked through the door and took up seats around the long rectangular table.

"Oh hi. You must be the guest everyone has been talking about," said the closest woman. She had ocean blue eyes, lush red curls, and a good three inches on Brea.

"Yes, Miss Rita, this is Breanna Mabalot. A special guest of Mr. Kostan," Molly announced. The other three supermodel-worthy women beamed in her direction as greeting before listing orders to Molly about what they wanted for their meals.

"Now what would you like, Miss Brea?" Molly asked after jotting down the other orders.

"Um, coffee?" Brea questioned. It didn't sit well with how comfortable these women were giving orders and chatting and laughing around Josef's table while he wasn't around.

"Miss Brea, if you don't mind my saying so, that's not a breakfast," came Molly's response.

"Yeah, order whatever you like. They have everything you could want," said another of the women. Brea took in her brown eyes and blonde hair and the curves to die for and decided that if she were any other woman she would swear off food just looking at her.

"Yes, Miss Kennedy is right," Molly agreed.

"Scrambled eggs and some toast?" Brea finally conceded.

"Coming right up."

The others chatted in amiable normality- clearly they did this often. Brea was trying to decide whether breakfast was really worth her discomfort, or if she should just excuse herself and run back up to her room- assuming she could find it, when one of the other women turned to address her.

"So how do you know Josef?" asked a woman with wavy, short brown hair and large brown eyes. Her features reminded Brea of Ally, unremarkable on their own, but glamorous because she made them so. She radiated welcome and personality, and it was only because of that that she felt more at ease.

"I met him at a club not too long ago," Brea told her.

"Oh that's how I met him," said a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, plump red lips, and green eyes that turned blue when the light hit them a certain way. Nothing about her screamed inviting, and by the looks of her indifferent glances, she wasn't.

"I'm Jackie, by the way," introduced the brunette.

"I'm Eliza," chimed the green-eyed blonde.

"Kennedy," said the other blonde.

"And I'm Rita," said the red head.

"I'm Brea. It's nice to meet you."

They chorused a "nice to meet you" back at her, and Brea smiled. Molly and another maid returned with two large silver platters covered in their morning breakfasts. Brea accepted her coffee and plate of eggs and toast along with a bottle of hot sauce. She loved hot sauce, it was her spicy addiction. Ally always grimaced when she poured it on her eggs, but it was much better than ketchup in Brea's opinion.

"So how do you know Josef?" Brea finally asked what was on her mind since they had sauntered through the door. "And do you normally take breakfast so late?"

"Oh we're up all night with Josef, so its only natural that our sleeping habits change a bit. I'm sure you know what I mean," said Jackie.

"Yeah, and I've always just been a night person, you know?" Rita stated.

"As for how we know Josef. I met him at a business meeting when I worked as a high-powered executive for an opposing firm," Kennedy explained.

"And I met him when he was involved with my cousin's best friend," responded Jackie.

"My mother worked for Josef when I was a child, and when I grew up, Josef offered me a job too. I suppose you could call it going into the family business," Rita said with a laugh.

"You all work for Josef?" Brea asked between sipping her coffee and munching on her toast.

"We're his freshies," Eliza said.

"His what?" Brea asked, forehead crinkling in confusion.

"Freshies. Josef hires women to drink from," Rita explained. "It's much more civilized than it sounds. He provides us with a place to live and takes care of all of our expenses, and in turn we are on call whenever he needs blood."

Brea could not believe what she was hearing. Josef basically hired beautiful women to drink from and in turn took them into his home. It sounded cheap in a way, like prostitution, but looking at these women, so comfortable in their ways- it seemed weird not to accept it. Besides, he did need blood to survive.

"And he's an amazing lover," Eliza stated bluntly. The other girls blushed slightly, and looked away. They had the good taste not to stare blatantly at Brea waiting for a response.

"How nice for him," Brea said, her voice flat and indifferent. She was not going to let someone like Eliza intimidate her, or make her feel uncomfortable. Brea had no claim on Josef. She didn't even know what was going on between them.

"So what did you do before you worked for Josef?" Brea asked, not really speaking to any of them in particular.

"Well I was a high-powered exec," reiterated Kennedy.

"I was a model for a small agency on the east coast," came Jackie's reply.

"I worked in a four star restaurant as a manager," said Rita, smiling just a little bit brighter in the aftermath of Eliza's comment.

"I didn't have a job. My dad owns a chain of banks around the country and made sure that I didn't have to work for a living," Eliza added in. "Though I did consider a career in acting."

"You would have been great at that," Rita started, "because no one's a better drama queen than you."

Brea fought back the laughter bubbling up in her throat at that, and the other women just laughed in response- taking Rita's comment as a joke rather than the serious remark the red head clearly meant it to be. Eliza shot Rita a hard look, but when back to flipping through a magazine she had brought to breakfast with her.

"So where are your rooms?" Brea questioned.

"We stay in the west wing with the other freshies," Jackie informed her.

"The others? You mean there are more of you?"

"There's about fifteen of us altogether, but the others don't really make themselves known before dark. They dine in the west wing, but we prefer to come down to the dinning room for more quiet," Kennedy jumped in.

"Oh."

"Where do you stay?" asked Eliza with genuine interest.

Just then Molly came back in and took a sweeping assessment of how everyone was doing.

"Do any of you need anything else?" Molly inquired.

"A glass of orange juice?" Brea asked. She was just incredibly thirsty and the cup of coffee had done nothing for her.

"Of course. Anyone else?" Molly asked once more before leaving after the other declined. She returned quickly and Brea touched her arm to give her pause.

"I'm not exactly sure where my room is located. Can you tell me?" Brea asked politely. She really liked Molly and her manners seemed very English, and the more Brea spoke to her, the more it hinted at a past in Britain.

"You sleep in the north wing. Your room is connected to Mr. Kostan's master bedroom," Molly told her nicely, and then collected her plate and fork before disappearing back out the swinging door.

There was a collective hum at the end of the table at that news and Brea turned back to the women's stares.

"I haven't known Josef to put anyone in the north wing with him. The occasional guest stays for a few days, but generally they stay in the south wing, sometimes even the east, but never the north," Jackie stated, her gaze slightly more envious.

"I agree, I haven't seen, or heard of anyone staying there," Kennedy nodded, her voice slightly awed, but otherwise unruffled.

"I knew of one woman," Rita confided. She seemed unsure if she should be saying anything, "It was back in the early 1900s. Some of Josef's older servants talk about her once in a while. Apparently, her name was Sarah. She was beautiful and old-fashion and very much a lady. Nobody ever mentioned what happened to her, but the general consensus was that she was well-liked."

"I've never heard of her," Eliza said petulantly.

"You know, you might be right, now that I think about it. I have heard the name Sarah before. But I also get the feeling it's a big no-no topic with Josef. Maybe she broke his heart? Or maybe she was a vampire that stayed here? I don't know," Kennedy added in.

"Does it matter? Either she's dead, old, or moved on. She's out of his life and we don't need to be talking about her," Eliza hushed them all. Brea was two seconds away from snapping at her about her rudeness, but she lapsed into silence and stayed that way through her meal, despite a few glares Brea's way.

After finishing off her juice and still not quite satisfied, Brea gave up. She stood up from the table and pushed in her chair.

"Well I think I'll go back to my room and study. I have classes soon," Brea said.

"You never told us why you're staying here. Or what you do for a living." Jackie broached.

"Oh, I'm here because Josef is helping me look for one of my friends who has gone missing, and I'm a student at UCLA."

"One of your friends has gone missing?" Kennedy asked.

"Yeah, my best friend, she's actually more like a sister. Her name's Ally." Brea replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rita chimed in, elbows on the table and eyes full of sympathy. The others murmured in kind, except Eliza who just kept flipping the pages of her magazine.

"Thank you."

"I hope to see you later," Kennedy called. Jackie nodded and Rita smiled in turn.

"Me too. Bye."

Brea walked briskly from room to room and hoped she was going the right way. When she finally made it to, what she assumed was her room, she turned the gilded handle and walked in. Immediately, she realized her error and started to back out, but she noticed that the room was completely windowless and the only source of light was a standing lamp on the far side of the room. A large refrigerator sat on an upraised platform in the middle of the room.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Brea crept further into the room, closing the door behind her. She stepped up onto the raised platform and looked down at the lid of the refrigerator. The double glass doors were slightly frosted over, but Brea could see down the three feet below to who lay inside. Josef, arms at his sides, lay on top of a bed of ice, his skin pale and perfect and completely bare.

Turning away with an appreciative blush, Brea made her way back toward the door. She could not believe that he slept in a refrigerator, nor that he did so naked. The fridge was big enough for three people, but still Brea couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of sleeping in a large box full of ice.

After closing the door and going down one more, she opened the door and peeked in to reveal her room. Relieved, she went over to one of the chairs beside the small table; and found that her book bag was just beside it.

She decided to sit and study away the hours until nightfall. Brea read chapter after chapter of textbooks and made an endless amount of tedious notes. She was just finishing up her last sentence for the last chapter she had to read for next weeks homework when Brea felt someone staring.

Glancing up after Brea finishing her last sentence, and then turned and looked up toward the direction she sensed it and found her eyes connecting with Josef's. His stare was intense, scouring and devouring every inch of her. Though she was clothed, Brea felt stripped bare. Josef's eyes flashed that alluring silver and her whole body clenched in response.

Slowly, she put down the pen in her hand and made a point to close her notebook.

"Hi," Breanna whispered, it sounded breathy and aroused, and her eyelids lowered a degree, to half-mast.

"Hi," he said with a sexy little smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"I was just studying," Brea said, and immediately wanted to smack herself, thinking 'way to state the obvious'.

"I noticed. You were so focused on doing what you were doing you didn't even register my arrival. I would be offended that I failed to capture your attentions if you weren't incredibly sexy while doing it," he replied, voice a light and flirtatious.

Brea fought back the rush of warmth in her cheeks, but she knew that they were warm to the touch, and probably very rosy. Around Josef, Brea felt completely desirable, overwhelmingly sexy, and for the first time in a long time- she felt a little out of control. The tight grip she usually had on her emotions, her actions- her life, was jeopardized every time she was with him.

"Did you have everything you needed today? I have a very well equipped day staff that are always at your disposal. I probably should have made it more clear last night, but-"

"No, it's fine. Molly was around when I woke up and she brought me down and served me breakfast- which I am perfectly capable of making myself, you know. I even met a few of your…freshies," Brea told him. She was still uncomfortable with the concept.

"Another thing I should have mentioned," said Josef, guiltily. "I hadn't intended you to find out that way."

"That's alright. They all seemed nice. Smart too," Brea added, while silently adding beautiful to the list. Something in the way Josef looked at her, told her that he knew what she was thinking.

"I only employ the best. I demand a lot out the people that come to work for me, and I won't deny that those people are quite often beautiful women," Josef spoke to her in a light tone, but the words themselves were clear- as well as the message behind it: I live my life the way I want it and I'm not ashamed of that.

"So would I make the cut on your very selective list?" Brea taunted- her jealousy aroused. She hated to admit it, but Brea cared for Josef, or at least she was coming to care for him. She found him devilish and sensual, quick-witted and blunt, boyish and charming- he made life seem like a game; only he didn't play by the rules.

In an instant, Josef was across the room and standing in front of her, his hands clutching her waist, "And if I said yes." He placed an open-mouthed kiss on her neck, right above the pulse.

"I wouldn't think you're very selective. Those women are stunningly gorgeous and each have something going for them," Brea responded, and felt his light kiss on her neck turn a bit harsh, nipping at her skin lightly- enticing her.

"You are just as beautiful, if not more so, than any women that I have ever employed. You have sexy, long, dark hair; skin smooth to the touch, lips that arouse some very primitive urges, emerald green eyes, lush full curves, and you taste exquisite," Josef stated with a deep rumble to his voice, his eyes filling with a familiar look that Brea was coming to know very well.

Josef's left hand came up and turned her head slowly to the side and back to lean against his shoulder. His right hand came upward to gently cup her breast, brushing against her aroused nipple. He gave it a deliberate tweak and felt her jolt in response.

Brea felt her body warming up, her nerves coming to life, and sinful thoughts whispered across her hazy mind. She felt his kiss on her neck and the nibble of want nipped at her. It was insane, but she wanted him to bite her. She had come to the conclusion at some point during breakfast that he must have bitten her that first time they met, and maybe more.

"Josef, you have bitten me before," Brea stated, it sounded like a question.

"Yes." He paused for a moment. "Does that bother you?"

Brea gave herself a moment to think about how she honestly felt over the whole thing, and then pushed it out of her mind and reached both arms up around his neck from behind.

"No."

"Would it bother you now?" Josef asked near her ear and her heart skipped a beat.

"No," she confessed.

"Honesty is a very attractive trait," he whispered.

He played with her neck a moment more, and Brea thought she was going to die in anticipation and then she felt his teeth become sharper and then he bit down and her world swam. Her body felt as if it had been hit with a wave of lust, a powerful, almost crushing, desire rose up within her and she bit down on her lip to stop from screaming out; only to have the cry break free from her lips when her own pointed, eye-teeth cut into her delicate lower lip.

Josef's head raised in the next moment and his lips were on hers as his hands held her desperately against him. Lips, tongues, and teeth were pressed together in a ravenous kiss, flaming with need and demand. The blood on her lips aroused them both, and the taste of its tang mixed with Josef's own unique flavor had Brea's hand clenching more tightly around his neck, pulling him more fully down to meet her.

When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily, and Josef was staring at her in awe.

"What?" Brea questioned, still to fogged with want to figure out why they had stopped.

"You're eyes, your…fangs," Josef said. He seemed dumbstruck, and in that moment, she realized how she must look. Her clothes mussed, her hair tousled, her eyes must be that same enchanting silver, and her teeth (fangs) were extended. She tried to force her body to calm down, but it was jittery with anxious energy.

"Well, we knew that there was something different about me," Brea said, nervously rubbing her forearms.

"You're blood tastes human, but there are odd flavors from time to time; and those flavors are becoming more pronounced," Josef confided.

"What does that mean?" Brea questioned, she had a feeling she might not want to know.

"That means, your essence is changing," Josef said.

"None of this makes sense," she told him, worrying her lower lip again, only to have blood pearl around her teeth. She licked her lips slowly to collect the blood and savored the taste in her mouth before looking back at Josef.

"You keep doing that and I might have to finish what we started," Josef announced, his hands coming to rest again at her waist.

Brea was too focused on what was happening to her to let Josef's spell take hold. "What are we going to do?"

Sighing, Josef removed a hand and ran it through his hair. It was a sign he was frustrated, "I'll take you down to my private lab and have your blood work done. We'll figure out what's happening. Don't worry."

"Okay. But first we have to meet with Mick and see if he's found anything out about Ally, or Lance," Brea said. She was extremely off-put by the idea that her body was changing, but she had to keep her focus. Josef was a bad enough distraction without adding more on top of it.

"After you," Josef said at the bedroom door, an arm held out in front of him, guiding her way. She couldn't help but smile, he was utterly charming.

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I hope your holidays were excellent and that you enjoyed this update. Let me know what you think. EK!


	9. Chapter 9

_**His Kiss**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author:** Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings:** Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating:** MA

**Summary:** Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only person she has made a point to be close to is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more curiosities jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Chapter Nine**

Mick hadn't found anything. Brea could not help the overwhelming disappointment that overtook her- she tried to mask her distress with a calm face; but her futile efforts were transparent. Josef had run a frustrated hand through his hair, and then told Mick to keep working on it- in a very demanding, expectant voice; something that Mick had raised an eyebrow at before looking at Brea and nodding in agreement.

When Brea and Josef left Mick's office they headed for Josef's lab. Upon arriving, a medical assistant greeted them, and Brea got the distinct impression that he was more than just a medical assistant- he was a vampire. It was still a weird revelation that seemingly normal people were actually mythical creatures existing in secrecy. The M.A. led them into a private back room and took blood- as instructed under Josef's careful watch- while assuring Brea that it wouldn't hurt. It did hurt and when she stood from the cheap metal and plastic chair, her world swam before her eyes.

Sucking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and sat back down. She heard Josef's concerned voice, but it sounded far-off, unreachable. Fighting against the dimness filling her mind, Brea opened her eyes slowly, and focused on the cool blue/silver eyes flashing in front of her own. Josef was knelt on the floor before her, hands gripping her arms tightly- something she hadn't felt at first.

"Are you alright?" Josef asks, brushing a long strand of hair away from her face.

"I don't know," Brea admitted.

"What happened?" Josef demanded of the medical assistant- Christopher.

"I won't know anything until I get this blood work done," Christopher answered. He was standing on the opposite end of the sterile back room labeling the vial with Brea's name, and a few other quick facts.

"Josef?" Brea whispered gentle, unsure why her head was spinning.

"Stay here," Josef ordered her, ignoring the question in her voice.

Brea's eyes widened when one second Josef was kneeling at her feet, and then next he was a blur of movement almost indistinguishable to her eyes. In the next instant, Josef reclaimed his place in front of her, and he was holding a glass of juice for her. Brea took it gratefully, but the second some of the juice slid down her throat, she was turning from Josef, and throwing up all over the clean floor beside her feet. She barely registered the feel of someone holding back her curtain of long, silken hair as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

A couple minutes after, Brea's breathing went back to normal and her convulsing stomach and chest relaxed. Looking up, she noticed that Josef the one holding her hair- an unexpectedly concerned look. She gave him a minute smile.

"I'm sorry about the mess. I don't know what's wrong with me," Brea apologized. It was as if her insides had just revolted.

"Don't worry about that. Here," Josef said, handing her a cup of water and then swiftly and surprisingly lifted Brea from her seat, bridal style, and carried her to a nearby sink so she could rinse her mouth. It was on the tip of her tongue to protest his help, but she liked the feel of being in his arms.

"Thank you."

Christopher, who went to request custodial help, returned a moment later. A cleaning man came in and started to take care of the mess; Brea unable to look.

"I'll call you when the tests are done," Christopher told them. His tone seemed nonchalant, almost uncaring.

"I expect expedient results," said Josef, shifting Brea in his arms- unwilling to put her down.

"Like I said, I'll call you when I've got something." He sounded almost bored.

Josef gently placed Brea down, and then he was on the M.A., hand wrapped threateningly around his throat- his eyes swirling from blue to silver, and his fangs protruding slightly from his mouth. "This will be your first priority- bar none. Now are we clear?"

Brea's eyes had grown large. She covertly turned her gaze on the janitor, who didn't look up from his task, but he was moving more quickly. Reverting her eyes back to the scene Josef was creating, Brea noted that Josef had released the other man, and Christopher was now attempting to assure Josef that this was his top task. Every time something like that happened, Brea remembered what Josef was and what that meant.

Turning from Christopher, Josef softened his features, and approached Brea again.

"I think I can walk," Brea offered, about to stand. Josef took the decision out of her hands and lifted her from her seat- carrying her out of the private room as if she hadn't spoken, and as if no one would think it was weird about him carrying her around. "Josef!" Brea tried to contest.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice light- amused.

"Put me down. I can walk," Brea ordered, but he continued striding all the way out the building and to his car, parked on the curb. Somehow, Josef managed to open the passenger side door and slowly placed Brea in her seat, buckling her in, and then closing her door.

When they were on the road and driving in an unfamiliar direction, Brea turned to Josef, "Where are we going?" She was still woozy and disconcerted. Her eyelids began to droop, but she fought off the impending darkness.

"I'm taking you to a favorite restaurant of mine," Josef offered the tidbit of information while making a sharp left-hand turn. Brea's body jerked against the seatbelt.

"Drive slower," Brea insisted, and Josef gave her a playful smirk before acquiescing to her order.

"I don't usually take orders," Josef commented, taking one of Brea's hands in his own and bringing it to his mouth, placing a sweet kiss against the palm. God, for all his playful charm, he managed to melt her by doing the sweetest things; and probably the most endearing part was he did them without thinking.

"I don't feel so good," Brea then responded when her world swam again as they parked in front of a swanky restaurant. She was going to ask Josef why a vampire would have a favorite restaurant when he can't eat, but she thought better of it, and reached for her handle as Josef stepped out of the car. Before she could open the door, Josef was there, opening it for her, and handing her out. He allowed her to stand on her own for a moment, but she was unsteady on her feet, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her closer to him, and offering her support.

They walked into the restaurant, and the smell of well-prepared food drifted to Brea's nose, cause her stomach to churn angrily. She wasn't hungry, and she didn't want to sit in an expensive restaurant when any moment she might throw up again.

"My usual, Marissa," said Josef, obviously knowing the short, black-haired hostess. The girl, who looked to be no more than seventeen, smiled brightly, and led them to a secluded booth near a glass wall that led out onto an elegantly decorated outdoor seating area.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked Josef.

"Brea?" Josef asked, turning his eyes to rest on her.

"Water," she answered. The idea of anything else was enough to turn her stomach.

"And for you?" The waitress persisted, her eyes devouring Josef in a way that had Brea's ire rising.

"O negative, thank you." Josef responded, handing over his menu.

"Of course. Your server will have those drinks right out to you," Marissa informed them, taking Josef's menu, and then casting a brief, but envious glance in Brea's direction.

Alone at last, Brea slumped back in the booth, resting her head against the soft cushion of the seat. Josef stayed quiet, letting her rest. The server cleared his throat to alert Brea to his presence, while placing their drinks before them. Brea opened her eyes, and noticed that both men were staring at her- and both had appreciative looks on their faces.

Blushing, Brea picked up her menu again, and couldn't find one thing she wanted to order. "Josef, I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat. She'll have a steak, medium rare." Josef ordered for her, ignoring her verbal protests.

"Anything else?" The waiter asked, looking directly at Brea. She noticed the look, and shook her head. Even in his server uniform, the waiter was cute. He had light blond hair, deep brown eyes, and strong, muscular features- obviously this was only a part-time job, he looked more like a athlete than a waiter.

"I'll have that out for you shortly," he said, heading for the kitchen.

"I'm really not hungry," Brea protested, sipping her water, and then regretting the decision.

"You need iron," stated Josef, sipping his glass full of O negative. It appeared to be red wine when looked at, but it looked almost too thick and rich in color. The scent of it wafted to her nose, and Brea's stomach stopped churning. It had the most heavenly smell. A hunger rose up in her, and Brea couldn't believe what she was feeling. Her eyes were transfixed on the glass, and her own beverage sat forgotten.

Josef seemed to notice her fixation, and his eyes flashed that enticing silver.

"Would you like to try it?" Josef offered, uncharacteristically uncertain.

Brea shook her head, but she scooted discreetly closer, until she was pressed lightly against his side. He took a long pull from his glass, and when Brea peered up at him, he took her lips in a halting kiss. Her tongue swept out to touch his lips, and Josef parted them immediately, heightening the kiss, and giving Brea a taste of the forbidden liquid in his glass. It was spicy, almost like peppers, but with a dash of something darker. Intoxicating. Overwhelming. Satisfying. Voracious with the want of it, Brea grabbed at Josef more insistently, hoisting herself onto his lap. His hands cupped her ass, pulling her against his hardness, whetting her appetite.

"Excuse me," said the waiter, interrupting Brea's assault. She pulled back crazed with desire, thick and coursing through her veins in a fiery trail- searing her senses and scintillating her taste buds.

Glaring angrily at the intrusion, Brea retook her seat, still pressed against Josef's side.

"Yes?" Josef asked, his voice rough with hunger and anger.

"We do not permit public displays in this restaurant," snipped the waiter, his model-esque features contorting in jealousy and disgust.

"What's your name?" Josef asked, not seeing a visible nametag.

"Andrew McCrea," the waiter said.

"Andrew, I would like to speak with Jeanette, or maybe you know her as the owner. She's a close, personal friend of mine," Josef told him, face stony. Brea was fascinated as he went into commanding, business-man mode. She'd never seen this side of him- not really. He'd been demanding with some, but never this intense.

Andrew seem to sense he was in hot water, but swiftly left their table and disappeared into a back room that Brea couldn't see. She was too focused on what she had just done. She felt her eye teeth poking against her lips, and could still taste the delicious spice of Josef's drink. Brea was both fascinated and grossed out by her blatant want for blood. When did that start? Why? She had so many questions.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, Josef's hand coming to rest on her clothing clad thigh, rubbing sensual circles that Brea felt to her core. She could feel herself responding in a purely feminine way when a gorgeous, blue-eyed, blond appeared at their table. She was German- it was undeniably evident in her every physical attribute. Her hair was curly and short- fashioned in layers and held back by a royal blue ribbon. Everything about her screamed sweet and beautiful, but there was an intelligence and wisdom that bespoke many years of experience; far beyond that of the thirty-five year old she appeared to be.

"Josef! I haven't seen you in such a long time. You shouldn't let so much time pass before visiting," the woman scolded. She smiled brightly in contrast to her reprimand, and Brea watched Josef rise, smiling, and kiss her on the cheek before offering her a seat in their booth.

"Forgive me, I've had much going on. Jean, this is Breanna Mabalot. Brea, this is Jeanette Claget," Josef made the introductions, and resumed his position beside Brea, rubbing those tingling circles on her thigh again, moving his hand closer to the apex between her thighs.

"Andy told me that you were insistent on seeing me. How may I be of help?" She asked, offering Brea a hand to shake. Brea accepted it and felt the strength of the other woman's grasp.

"He displayed poor manners," Josef informed Jean; his tone colored with deeper meaning.

"I apologize, to both of you. He is new, but that doesn't excuse poor behavior. I'll have a new server attend to you for the remainder of your meal; which is of course, on the house," Jean assured.

"Thank you," Josef retorted with a nod of the head to acknowledge her kindness. She smiled widely, large, white teeth shined.

"Well I would love to stay and catch up, I haven't seen you since the World War II, but I have paperwork to do. It was a pleasure to meet you, Breanna."

"You too," Brea spoke up, turning on her own warm smile, and hoping her teeth were normal, but knowing they were still enlarged. It gave her smile a wicked quality, but Jeannette merely nodded and walked off.

"Brea," Josef said, catching her attention again.

"Yes," Brea responded.

"Take a drink of water and a deep breath; it will help your teeth retract," Josef instructed, lifting his own glass to his lips. Normally he didn't go for blood on tap, but Jeannette's establishment had a high class stock that was simply delicious.

Following his directions, Brea took a drink of water, and the liquid slid over her tongue, washing away the last lingering traces of spice, and cooling her system immediately. She followed it with a deep breath, and she could almost feel her teeth retracting. How had Josef know just what to do? Maybe he had some experience in needing to cool down when his body was in overdrive- fighting to break the sensual haze.

A new server, Perry, placed a medium-rare steak in front of Brea and asked if either of them needed anything. He looked like a surfer type, even dressed to the nines in upper class attire. They both said they were fine, and he left.

Brea stared at the steak for a few seconds then glanced up in Josef's direction, his hand withdrawn, and saw him watching her expectantly. Sighing, Brea cut a small piece of steak and saw that it was still mostly pink and juices were bleeding from it. The first bite was odd. It felt heavy on her tongue, and when she started chewing she realized that the barely cooked meat was, in fact, wonderful. The flavors were delicious, over the top. Usually Brea took her steak well-done, but the taste was completely different. Tearing into the steak with her fork and knife, Brea ate ravenously, and her body didn't protest. Her stomach settle, and her body sucked up every drop of juice. Already she was feeling better, her eyes becoming more alert, her head stopped spinning, her mind was racing.

"How is it?" Josef asked, but there was an amused tone to his voice, and Brea met his eyes over the table- seeing his obvious enjoyment of watching her eat.

"It's amazing," Brea judged, taking a big bite into her mouth and biting back on a moan as more of the juices teased her taste buds. By the time she finished her steak, Josef was on the last of his beverage- maybe a gulp left.

"Would you like a taste?" Josef asked again, offering her another chance at tasting the rich O negative.

Brea shook her head again, but she remembered the taste of Josef's mouth. She was tempted, but she couldn't face the reality of what all of this was beginning to mean for her. "I don't think it would be smart. I mean I don't even know how it will effect my body."

"It's your choice, but a little consumption wouldn't harm you, or any other human." He held the glass within her reach, and Brea could smell the scent from her seat. She felt her teeth lengthening again, and fought the urge, but in the end she carefully gripped the stem of the glass, and slowly and uncertainly tipped it up- taking in a small amount of the blood inside.

Liquid heat, spice, and desire. It coursed through her as she up-ended the glass in a eager display of enthusiasm. Sound flooded her ears, noises from outside- the sound of tapping shoes, cars, bits and pieces of conversations, a siren in the far distance; it was as if everything was suddenly at her fingertips. Her eyes took in Josef with new color, new vibrancy. His eyes were more than blue, they were the sky, the ocean, exotic and whirling in pools of light. His lips weren't just fairly pink, they were a whole different shade of red- nothing like she had ever seen before. His skin was lit with small, illuminated, pin-pricks of light and pigment. Everything about him was a treat for the eyes, and indulgence of the senses. Smells were enhanced to the height of their potential- to the point she could smell the individual ingredients and essences in the Italian lasagna being served to another couple across the room.

Josef had taken the glass from her grasp, his fingers brushing against her hand, and suddenly her body was on fire. Electricity zinged through her from fingertips to the feet. Her body temperature went up a notch, and her mind went numb. The taste of steak and blood on her taste buds lingered and enticed, and her entire being was hungry for more. For everything. She was perfect in that moment- everything made sense.

"Josef," Brea whispered huskily, draping herself over his lap, and tracing patterns on his chest- feeling every fiber of his shirt, and loving the roughness of it against the pads of her fingers. She had never been this bold, but then she had never been this ethereal- everything about this moment was divine. Clutching at his biceps next, she felt them flex beneath her touch, and her lips parted in a wanton moan- opening her mouth wide, throwing her head back as her fangs extended.

Havoc. That was the only way to describe what happened to her body when Josef pressed a soft, maddening kiss against the pulse of her throat. Her eyes slid shut, and her other senses enhanced, taking over the job of analyzing the incredible sensations her body was feeling.

A strong sense of disappointment swept through her when Josef pulled back- whispering her name against her skin, and giving new meaning to life.

"I need more, Josef," Brea told him, spreading her legs and straddling his waist once again, but this time she was grinding against his member through the expensive material of his pants. Nothing had ever brought her to life like this, nothing had felt so right, so natural.

Hands grasped her hips, stopping her movement. Opening her eyes in frustration, Breanna leaned down into Josef, and kissed him aggressively, thrusting her tongue passed his lips and teeth and into paradise. He tasted like the spicy blood she had consumed, only more delicious, more dangerous, more addictive- more than anything she had ever wanted, she wanted him. She dominated the kiss for several long moments, but Josef soon took over, growling with barely leased desire. She only had to push a little further, Brea thought, and he would break.

Remembering himself, Josef pulled back from her, resting his forehead on hers, and then lifting her off of him so he could think more clearly. She resisted at first, but he was stronger- holding her at arms length. He would not take her on a dinning table in the middle of Jeannette's.

"Come," Josef ordered, standing swiftly throwing down a fist full of bills before storming off toward the car. He didn't insist on carrying her again, his control was not infinite and he was coming apart at the seams.

Neither spoke, or touched on the whole ride back to Josef's mansion. Brea's body was still aflame, but she opened her window fully and the cool evening air caressed her skin- cooling her; it was like she'd never felt the wind before. The breeze was like an embrace- chilling, thrilling, and sudden.

Her mind was focused on what she had almost done in the restaurant. She felt bad, and she had wanted to be. In that moment she had let go of her reservations, her issues with sex- due to Brian- and all the inhibitions about what she was and what Josef was. None of that had matter, but sitting with the wind waking her up from her haze; Brea realized she couldn't go there with Josef yet. She thought she had finally gotten over what happened with Brian- but she hadn't, she couldn't.

When they pulled into the drive, Josef got out- car still running- and tossed his keys to someone before opening her door, and handing her out. There was lust in his eyes and Brea was panicked. How was she going to tell him no? She could honestly see herself with Josef- and it scared her.

Josef stopped her train of thought, lifting her up off the ground, and the next thing she knew, they were in her room. Or rather, the room she'd been given. Brea opened her mouth to speak, but Josef was too impassioned to wait a moment more. His kiss reawakened her and Brea closed her eyes and tried to put her past behind her, where it belonged. With shaking hands, Brea unbuttoned Josef's silk shirt, tugging at it, pushing it off his shoulders, and somewhere off the bed.

Trailing open-mouthed kisses down her the long, creamy column of her neck, Josef teased her, nipping and licking her sensitive flesh. He made his way down her body until he was kneeling before her, slowly unzipping and taking off her black boots; Josef's hands divesting her of her pinstripe pants, leaving her in her underwear and emerald top. Lifting one of her slender, curvy legs, Josef kissed the instep of her foot, and trailed his way back up to her inner thigh- his mouth doing impossible things to arouse her. He hooked his fingers into the band of her sexy, lacy panties- covering every inch of her other leg in kisses as he discarded the scrap of fabric.

Writhing sinuously, Brea could only gasp for air, back arching high. Strong, large hands came up to her chest, both coming to rest on her covered chest- softly squeezing her generous breasts. Josef's mouth disappeared from her legs, and Brea glanced down to meet his eyes, and just as she did, his mouth connected with her core, tongue plunging deeply inside her. The breath went out of her as he set an avid speed, fucking her with his mouth and tongue. His right hand slipped under her shirt, and grasped her bra clad breast, gently kneading at the mound- her nipples hardening and tingling.

Josef couldn't get enough of her. She tasted like ambrosia, better than anything he'd ever indulged in. Her eyes were flashing silver at him, warning him she was on the edge- and her body was moving in a desirous rhythm. He licked his way from her core to her clit; her whole body lifting off the bed in a jerk when his tongue flicked out to stimulate it. He brought his left hand down between her thighs, and when she began to cool down, regaining her senses, he thrust two fingers deep within her sheath, a warm heat that teased his feral urges.

"God, Josef," Brea called out as she rode his hand, head twisting from side to side against the bed as her body was pushed that much closer to peak. Her hands clutched the bedspread around her, nails digging into the fabric; Josef's tongue flicked out again to taste her bundle of nerves and she let out a frustrated moan, releasing the bedspread only so her hands could travel down to Josef's head- pulling him closer.

She was on the edge, Josef knew. He felt the tense in her body skyrocketing, and he wanted to see her come apart in his arms. He withdrew his fingers, and his mouth slid down to her warm, wet core; without pause he thrust his tongue back inside, and she exploded in ecstasy.

Tremors ran rampart throughout her body, touching every secret, forbidden corner with lust and satisfaction. Brea heard screaming, and in the next moment, with Josef sliding up her body, she knew it was coming from her. Brea had never felt this way with anyone before. She had had a few lovers- before Brian- and they had been nice and sometimes pleasurable, but nothing like this.

Gazing down into her eyes, Josef brushed his hand along the length of her body, and helped her out of her shirt and bra. "Beautiful," he whispered to her, and Brea's sated body began to awaken again, her appetite insatiable.

"Josef I haven't…been with someone in a long time. And my last relationship was…difficult for me. I…Brian wasn't gentle, and I wasn't always-" she cut off. How do you tell someone that you were abused sexually, Brea wondered. She didn't want Josef to look at her differently, and she didn't want this to hinder their…whatever it was that they had. But he had to know, "Josef, I wasn't always willing in my last relationship, and Brian was always rough. I don't know if I'm ready to-"

"He did what?" Josef asked, his voice a dangerous whisper, and his eyes a lethal, steel gray/silver.

"I don't want you to think I don't want you, and I understand if you don't want me anymore, but I thought you should know that-" Brea began, but stopped when Josef placed two fingers over her lips.

"You are just as desirable now as you were minutes ago. We can take it slow," Josef promised, removing his fingers from her lips, and soothing a hand over her hair. The pad of his thumb brushed away silent tears that Brea hadn't realized she was crying until then. She leaned up on her elbows and watched as Josef stilled, not moving. He allowed her to dominate the kiss, to take her time, and do what was comfortable to her.

Pulling back, Brea met his eyes and saw the lust in them. He was doing something for that she had never allowed herself to do in other relationships: be selfish and dominant. He was putting all the choices in her hands, and trusting her with someone she couldn't name.

"I don't think I'm ready for everything, but I want to give you pleasure too," she confided, and it was true. Brea wanted to make him feel as amazing as he had made her feel. She didn't feel awkward or clumsy as she unbuckled and removed his pants as he kicked off his shoes, and removed his socks. It should have surprised her that Josef went commando, but it didn't. She moved off of the bed and between Josef's legs which hung off the end of the bed. Brea had never done this for anyone else before, but for Josef, she wanted to.

Taking in the shear size of him, Brea wondered how she was possibly going to manage, but cleared her mind of doubts and worries, and went on instinct. Grasping him with one hand at the base of his long, rigid cock, Brea pumped him slowly at first, and faster as he made small sounds of pleasure. Her eyes flicked up from his cock to meet his gaze, and she tested the waters with a teasing stroke of her tongue. She heard a groan from above, but her eyes had returned to his length. The bulbous tip was pearled with translucent fluid; Brea leaned forward and licked the fluid from the tip, and then sucked the tip into her mouth, slowing the speed of her hand, and taking more and more of him in. Her head began to bob in a slow, natural rhythm, her hand moving in sync with the movements of her mouth, covering his entire member. Her tongue stroked against him as she bobbed her head, and the taste of him was salty.

Josef couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was like a goddess. Her confession had angered him- firstly because she thought he wouldn't desire her because of what happened in her past, and secondly because he wanted to kill- and probably would- that poor excuse for a man, Brian. Hearing her tell him she wanted to pleasure him had made his already hard shaft expand and harden even more. The feel of her moist mouth sucking and licking his cock, while her hand teased and worked with it was incredible. He could feel his release building.

Brea heard Josef above her, telling her he was going to come, and she increased her pace; her hand dropping from his length to his balls- massaging him tenderly. He was telling her how sexy she was, how good she made him feel, and when he came, Brea tried her hardest to take all of him. She came up for air shortly after, swallowing his release, while massaging his balls until his member was soft again.

Pulling her up to lay on top of him, Josef sighed in content- his throat hoarse from calling out her name as he came. She felt willowy and curvaceous, her body perfectly fitted to his- both of them sweaty.

They laid their together for a long time, and Josef fought down his hunger. He needed to feed again. The one glass of O negative hadn't been enough, and after their round of pleasuring each other, he was ravenous. Her neck looked enticing, but he didn't want to use her that way- especially after how she reacted earlier to having blood taken. He had had the feeling it had been his fault at that point- he had bitten her a few times; that may have had an impact when Christopher drew blood.

Brea placed feathery kisses on Josef's neck, along his jaw line, and a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips.

"I need to feed, Brea," Josef said lowly into her neck and hair, his arms clenching around her waist.

"Oh," came Brea's response against the skin of his throat. Her tongue darted out to swirl against his pulse point. He gasped and she tilted her head to the side for him.

"No, I don't want to take any more from you. It's dangerous to feed from one source too much, especially when you're human," Josef rejected her selfless offer.

Looking down at him from her vantage point above him, Brea asked, "So you're going to drink from one of your freshies?" She experienced a flash of jealousy and envy- both laughable emotions when she and Josef were still undefined.

"Yes," Josef stated firmly.

"Okay," agreed Brea, rolling off of him and to the side, her back to him.

She heard him sigh and felt a number of light kisses down her back, and then heard him getting up and dressing. Turning to watch him dress, Brea admired him from behind, and bit her lip- she didn't want another woman being with Josef intimately, as Eliza had stated she had been. Thinking of Eliza, Brea grew more sullen.

"I have work after this, but I'll check in on you later. If you need anything, the staff is at your disposal- unconditionally." He told her.

"Josef?"

"Yes?" He questioned, turning to her at the door.

"Could you not go to Eliza? I know it's not my place, but…" Brea didn't have an ending to her sentence, or an explanation, but she didn't think she could stand the thought of them together.

Josef's proprietary expression changed, an unfamiliar look gracing his attractive features, and nodded. Then he slipped out the door and it thudded shut behind him. Brea sighed and laid back once more. Since when had life gotten so complicated, Brea wondered, but she knew as soon as she thought it that the answer was simple. The day she met Josef Kostan was the day that would forever change her life.

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! It's been awhile, I know. I had pneumonia all of last week- when I intended to update- and am now in recovery mode. Thank you all who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Midterms are coming up this week and next, and then I have spring break- YAY! This means I will hopefully have the time and inclination to update sooner than usual. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, EK!


	10. Chapter 10

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Chapter Ten**

Brea walked down the stairs the next day, realizing how comfortable she was beginning to feel in Josef's mansion. Her life's unexpected turns still had her head spinning, but she found herself slowly adjusting to her current situation. The finery around her was still awe-inspiring, but it was not so intimidating and unusual.

Making her way into the dinning room, Brea took a seat in one of the chairs around the table while Molly took off for the kitchen to tell the cook to prepare for their orders.

"Good morning, Brea," came Rita's voice from behind her, causing Brea to jump slightly in her seat.

Half-turning in her chair, Brea smiled, "Good morning. Just you today?"

Rita took the nearest seat to Brea and faced the other woman. She had been unaccompanied that morning- or early afternoon rather- and was surprised and pleased to run into Breanna again.

"No, they all slept in today. We stayed up late last night helping plan Josef's annual ball," Rita explained as Molly re-entered the room.

"What may I get for you ladies?" Molly asked, smiling her usual smile.

"I'll have a glass of orange juice, two pieces of wheat toast with jam, and a western omelet, please," Said Rita.

"Of course, and for you?" Molly asked, turning toward Brea.

"Um, a cup of coffee and maybe a waffle? If it's not too much trouble," Brea asked. This part of living with Josef was still awkward- Brea was so used to doing things for herself.

"Perfect. I'll have everything right out to you," Molly said with a nod as she left the room back toward the kitchen.

"What ball?" Brea asked, once Molly had exited. She was incredibly curious now.

"Every year Josef throws a ball to celebrate his birth into the vampire world. Each year the Freshies are asked to plan it," Rita explained as Molly hurried in with their drinks.

"Thank you, Molly," Brea said absently, her attention raptly focused on Rita. "And when is it?"

"This coming Saturday. Everyone who is anyone in the vampire world will be here. Josef is one of the oldest among them, almost like neo-royalty in today's world. It's always fun to plan," Rita responded.

"What do you wear to the ball?" Brea asked, her curiosity growing as Molly left the room again. Taking a few seconds to prepare her coffee, Brea waited for Rita to respond.

"Unfortunately, Freshies are not allowed to attend this event," Rita's reply stunned Brea, and she had to take a sip of coffee before responding.

"That seems unfair. You plan the entire event and are not allowed to go? Why?"

"Josef hires new Freshies for this particular event. It is actually for our benefit and protection. Any human at the party is considered a source of food and entertainment, Josef refuses to allow us to go and become either. We are his private collection," Said Rita with a wicked smile. She liked the idea of being special, Brea realized.

"Well, that makes sense," Brea said aloud, though it was more a musing then a response.

"I've still always sort of wanted to go though; just to see my plans put into action."

"How old will Josef be?" It was a question born from Brea's curiosity- she wanted to know more about Josef.

"From my understanding he'll be four-hundred-and-ninety-eight this year. Not many people know his age though- I think it's a manner of vanity," Rita replied, her face scrunching up with laugh lines as she winked jokingly at Brea.

Brea let out a unexpected laugh and smiled more brightly across the table at Rita. Rita was a lot more like her type of friend than Brea had originally thought. It was hard sometimes for Brea to trust people, harder to find anyone she would consider being friends with- which was attested to by Brea's lack of social life.

"You have a nice laugh," Rita complimented, taking a bite of her omelet and returning Brea's smile.

"Thank you. I think this is the first real conversation I've had with someone other than the day staff while staying here. I mean, Josef is amazing and he doesn't lack for words, but it's different with him. You actually remind me of my friend, the one that's missing. She knew just what to say to make me laugh," Brea confided.

"Well thank you. I know what you mean, about Josef and conversations. When I first came to work here- as his freshie- it was awkward. I didn't know how to act, what to say, what was expected. I grew up here- my mother was one of Josef's freshies when she was my age- so I know the place, and a majority of the people, but it was still hard to adjust to, in a way," said Rita.

The two women sat eating their breakfasts in quiet for a few minutes after Brea nodded her head in agreement. Brea glanced up at Rita and wondered if she was still awkward about the whole thing- but she seemed at ease in her environment, almost inconceivably content.

"Rita?"

"Yes?" Rita asked, looking up from her meal.

"Has Josef always been like he is now? Personality wise?"

"Since I've known Josef- which is a longtime now- he has always been the same. But lately, he's been more serious- realistic. He used to be all fun and money and expensive stuff. I'm not sure why he's become more…down-to-Earth, but I like it. He always seemed very untouchable- and he still is in a way- but now he's more human to me. I think it's you. I think since he met you he's been more real," Rita commented. It took Brea by surprise, the way she stated her answer.

"I don't think it was me. He and I haven't even defined what kind of relationship is between us, but he's been who he is since the moment I met him. Maybe something else triggered the change you see. I was only asking because sometimes what you see isn't what you're getting," Brea said self-consciously.

"Can I tell you something?" Rita questioned, leaning over her plate more- as if to confide a huge secret.

"Yeah, sure," Brea was all ears.

"You seem like a really smart, nice, pretty girl. Guys probably drop to their knees when they meet you, and if they don't they should. I know I'm only ten years older than you, if that, but I have learned something in life while living with Josef. If you are enjoying something, or see something you want- let yourself have it because no one is going to hand it to you, and if they do take it and run. If what you have is exactly what you want and you're too afraid to enjoy it because it seems too good to be true then you'll never know. You deserve anything you want.

"I almost quit after my first three days working for Josef. I couldn't accept all the changes, or all that Josef was offering me. None of it seemed real. I was afraid, awkward, anti-social; I honestly didn't think I would survive the week. Even the part about Josef biting me was too much for me to handle at first.

"But when I went to turn in my resignation- which needs to be submitted in 12 point font, Courier to Josef himself- he refused to accept it. Not because he wanted my blood, but because he wanted to take care of me, like he did my mother. He told me what I told you and so I promised to wait out the week. And I did. And I'm still here.

"I didn't mean to lecture you, I just wanted to give you some friendly, good advice." Rita concluded her advice by downing her orange juice and standing up to leave. "I think I'm going to head back to my room- I'm a little tired."

"Rita," Brea called, halting the other woman's exit. "I have a hard time letting myself have anything I want, so thank you."

There was a long pause before Brea spoke again as Rita was about to leave, "I'd really like it if we could be friends."

Rita turned back to Brea and smiled even more brightly, "Me too." Then she exited with a wave and left Brea to her unfinished waffle.

With Rita's advice still spinning around in her head, Brea left the remains of her waffle, and headed back up to her room. She gathered her books and put them in her satchel bag before heading back down the stairs and to the door. One of the day staff greeted her as she stepped out the front door and into the sun. It was a beautiful afternoon and Brea only had one class that day.

"Miss, may I give you a ride," asked a man dressed in a driver's uniform.

Surprised Brea realized that he was parked at the bottom of the steps and ready to assist her. "I have to be at the UCLA campus in twenty minutes- is that possible?"

"Of course, please-" the driver, someone Brea had yet to meet, opened the back door of the limo, "it will only take fifteen minutes."

Approaching the limo- not her first choice in low-key transportation- she slipped inside. It was room and classy and Brea felt completely giddy. She had the distinct feeling that she had been in them a lot as a child- but that was pre-tragedy, so she had no idea if that were true or not; though she tended to think not- why would she be riding around in limos as a little girl?

The driver was easily seen through the partition and Brea wondered if he minded driving people around for a living. It didn't seem like a bad job- simple and well-paid, but thankless.

"What's your name?" Breanna asked, raising her voice unnecessarily- as if he couldn't hear her from the backseat- but the sheer size of the vehicle had Brea raising her voice.

"Cameron Zeller."

Short, abrupt, unwelcoming- Brea was surprised he was able to inflect all of that in two words. Smiling Brea introduced herself and when she received no response, she turned away from the front view and stared out one of the tinted, side windows for the remainder of their ride.

When they arrived at the campus, Brea directed him to college building and got out of the car as fast as possible. Cameron got out of the car as well to tell her he would be parked at the corner parking lot until her class was over. She thanked him and left quickly- she had five minutes until class started.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Brea left her literature class feeling high off happiness and adrenaline. Professor Steiner had delivered one of her best lectures to date and had followed it up by a class-wide debate over Shakespeare and his true identity. Brea was assigned to the Marlovian team in class and by the end of the debate she had made four strong arguments and a closing statement that had her teammates clapping. Professor Steiner had even congratulated Brea on her solid argument before completely obliterating it from a Stratfordian view. Brea couldn't be more pleased.

Walking over to the corner parking lot, Brea realized that Cameron was not parked where he had been parked and that most of the cars had filed out of the parking lot- leaving it open and devoid. Stunned at being stranded, Brea walked around campus for a while. She spent little time on campus- mostly because she lived in an apartment off campus- but also because she didn't have any friends that made her feel inclined to do otherwise.

She found a cute jazz café on campus and smile before going in and purchasing a large, caramel iced-coffee from a personable, teenager behind the counter. Brea sat at one of the tall café tables on a cushioned, red stool and wondered what she would do for a ride. She didn't know Josef's address, she didn't have a cell phone, she didn't have enough money for a cab, or the bus- she didn't even know who to call.

While she sat stewing in her problem, Brea finished off her beverage- which was super delicious, she'd have to get another sometime- and headed outdoors. When she reached a main road that she knew, she hopped on a local bus- it was free- and took it to a small strip of shops that was familiar to her. Walking along the sidewalk and peering in shop fronts, Brea let her mind wander before deciding to go in and ask to use a business phone.

Brea chose a bookstore at the end of the strip of stores to make her phone call in, and the manager was nice enough to take her into the back office for the call. Thinking hard, Brea vaguely remembered Mick's office number. She doubted he'd be up at that time of day, but called anyway. After four rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" Brea heard a woman speak through the phone.

"Hi, I'm Breanna Mabalot and I'm calling to speak with Mick St. John."

"Breanna? This is Beth. Mick is not available right now. Is there something I can help you with?" Beth sounded nice on the phone, and Brea decided she wasn't proud enough to reject the offer. She explained to Beth what happened and where she was and Beth insisted that she would be over in twenty minutes to pick her up.

"Thank you, Beth. I know it's an inconvenience," Brea said, finally caving.

"It's no problem. See you soon, bye." Beth hung up and Brea replaced the phone in the cradle and thanked the manager before meandering through the bookstore and finding a good book and a comfortable chair while she waited.

Beth showed up almost exactly twenty minutes later, and smiled her reporter-smile before coming over to her.

"Hi Breanna, how are you?"

"Better now, thanks. I really appreciate your help. I have no idea where Cameron could have gone. I caught a bus down here and thought that maybe Mick might give me directions," Brea replied, offering Beth her own smile. Even though her opinion of Beth had been less than gracious, she was willing to overlook that- especially with how nice Beth had been since.

"I'm not too sure how good directions would have been to you. You're almost thirty-five minutes driving time from Josef's mansion. I'm glad I could help. I was actually only in Mick's office leaving him some information he asked me to look into. How about I treat us to an early dinner?" Beth offered.

"I'd love that," Brea returned, walking out to the non-descript black, Honda Beth had parked at the curb.

They drove a good fifteen minutes before Beth stopped at Red Robin and led the way to what Beth insisted was "some of the best food in LA".

A hostess seated them almost immediately and a server came out to take their drink orders.

"This is really nice," Brea commented, taking in the diner. It really was nice, she wasn't just saying that to be polite. It had a fun-day-out kind of feel to it, very family friendly.

"It's one of my favorite places to eat. I don't get to do a lot, eat out with regular people. I'm usually out chasing a lead, reporting a story, or helping Mick with an investigation. This is really nice," Beth informed her, and at the last Brea knew she wasn't talking about the restaurant.

"So how is living with Josef?" Beth asked, picking a conversation starter.

"Really good. I mean, I miss my apartment, and Ally, but I can't really complain. The staff are nice, the freshies are- mostly- nice, and Josef is great." Brea accepted her iced-tea with a thank you.

"Huh," Beth said. She seemed puzzled.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting that. Josef isn't exactly human friendly," said Beth.

Brea's eyebrows raised and she felt herself get a little protective and angry. "He's always sweet, charming, and funny whenever I've seen him. He's good to his staff, freshies, and just about anyone he meets. Okay he does have a tendency to want his own way and be demanding and sometimes he's amused when I see no reason to be- but he's a great guy."

Beth was drinking her coke when Brea said this, and her eyes rounded a bit with disbelief, but she chose not to reply back to that.

After an appetizing meal and a few more drinks, Brea and Beth set out again. In the car there was relative silence and Brea felt a badly for how defensive she must have come across to Beth, but tried to ignore that twinge of guilt. She rested her head back against the seat and began to doze off.

_It was the dream again. Brea was aware of it once again and it played out much as it always did, but again when she landed on the ground- glass digging into her feet- Brea saw the necklace. She ran to it and grabbed it and it was like a sonic boom went off inside her chest as she was sucked into the same castle. Her steps were surer and she hurried to where Ally had been. _

_There were fewer torches lit and Brea could not see anyone in the chamber. She stood in the center of the room for a moment and then dropped to her knees against the cold, stone floor and began sobbing. Her body heaved with the flood of angst and tears and she couldn't help but let it out. _

_The sound of clanking chains barely registered in Brea's dream, but when she heard it more loudly, followed by a cough, her whole body ceased up- she stopped crying, shaking, and breathing for a moment and heard another cough and a hacking sound. Someone was in the chamber. _

_Brea got to her feet, more leery this time, and grabbed a torch from one of the brackets- shedding light as she moved to the end of the dungeon area. As Brea got closer she realized that a person was hanging from the wall- chained up by their wrists- and coughing. Lots of blood pooled on the floor below the hanging figure, and it made the ground slick and unbalanced, but Brea got closer. _

_The person was so covered in grim and blood that Brea almost didn't make out that it was Ally, until she lifted her head and then cringed- closing her eyes against the light of the torch. Brea almost dropped the torch in shock, but held onto it firmly before grabbing Ally into her arms and letting out a torrent of tears and sobs. _

"_Oh my God, Ally. I can't believe it. I missed you. Where are we? What is happening?" _

_Ally was slow to respond, her voice scratchy and hoarse. "Brea, you can't find me. Don't- you'll get hurt. They are not after me. They want you. Please-" Ally paused to cough and hack up blood, "Please, don't come for me. I'll survive. I'll find away to get back to you. Just run and hide- don't go to our apartment." _

"_Ally, I'm not leaving you here. You have lost to much blood, your eyes are sunken in and your bruised and cut everywhere. Please, I have people helping me. Just give me a clue. I'm staying somewhere safe," Brea told her, begging her to help her find her. _

"_They know you will come for me. They know you were here with me a few nights ago. They couldn't see you- I'm the only one who can see you, but they knew. When you could the blade, you left behind some of your blood. Please do not risk finding me. I don't want to go through this Brea. Please just go." Ally was crying then too and Brea threw down the torch in favor of hugging Ally for all she was worth. _

"_I won't leave you to be tortured and killed. I'm going to find you no matter what. Just help me. I swear to God, Ally, if you don't help me find you- I'll never forgive you." _

"_I'd rather you never forgive me than you join me here," Ally told her. "I love you, you're my sister." _

_Brea sobbed harder and then felt like she was losing control of the dream again. _

"_Hurry up and tell me." _

"_No. I can't. I won't." _

_"Now is not the time to be stubborn, Ally. Just please." _

_"Brea, you are so special and you don't even know it. They want you because of who you are. They know you better than you know you. They are not like us though, they are not...human. I cannot stop them from finding you, but I can stop you from finding me," Ally stated, looking back at Brea with a familiar fire in her eyes._

"_Ally!" Brea shouted at her, pulling back to see the terror, sadness, and love on Ally's face. _

"Breanna?" Brea came awake to Beth shaking her frantically. They were stopped in front of Josef's mansion. "Breanna, what's wrong? You're crying."

Brea reached up to touch her face and realized that she was crying. The sun was setting outside the windshield and Breanna wondered how long Beth had been trying to wake her up.

"I'm fine. I have to get inside. I have to find Josef. Can you call Mick? Please." Brea seemed so upset that Beth instantly agreed and they both entered Josef's house. Molly looked delighted to see Brea when she noticed that she had tears running down her face that she was quickly swiping away.

"Brea, I was getting so worried. Are you alright? What happened?" Molly questioned, rushing to join both Beth and Brea in the parlor.

Beth was on the phone with Mick when Brea responded, "Cameron was supposed to be waiting for me after my class, but he wasn't there when I got out. Beth and I went to lunch after I called to get directions from Mick and then she drove me home. I'm fine. Is Josef up yet?"

"I'm here. What's wrong?" Josef asked, appearing beside Brea dressed in his usual upper-class businessman attire.

"I had another dream. Ally was there. She wouldn't tell me where she was, but Josef she was in a castle and she was badly beaten and tortured. She was hanging on the wall of some sort of dungeon, and blood was all over the floor. She said that they're after me and that they knew I had been there before- but she was the only one who could see me. Josef, I'm so scared. I don't know what to do," Brea said, she was in tears again and clutching his shirt front as he soothed his hands up and down her back.

"Calm down. We'll go through this bit by bit when Mick gets here. Molly can you get her a strong drink," Josef said, completely in control. "Nice to see you, Beth."

Twenty minutes later, Brea was more sedate and sipping a gin and tonic while Beth tried to keep her preoccupied with chit chat. Mick entered and Molly followed right behind.

"We have no more need of you this evening, Molly. You can go."

"Mr. Kostan, a man named Christopher called about your lab results. You may pick them up at any time. Please let me know if you need anything." Molly said, but her sad, compassionate smile was in full blast directed right at Brea before she walked about.

"What's going on?" Questioned Mick once Molly was gone.

Josef was already moving to help Brea to her feet and heading for the door as he threw over his shoulder, "I'll explain on the way. We have some lab results to pick up."

With that they all piled into the back of yet another limo, and Brea clung to Josef's side while they drove towards Josef's lab.


	11. Chapter 11

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Chapter Eleven**

Brea bit hard on the inside of her cheek, attempting to calm herself down while Beth explained to Mick what was going on. The salty, copper taste of blood filled her mouth, and Brea felt her fangs descend on her lower lip with two stinging pricks. A warm hand came down on her lower back, Brea jumped in response.

"Stop biting so hard- you're making a mess of your mouth," Josef warned, his tone gentle despite his reprimand. He soothed his fingers under her shirt against the bare skin of her back. Leaning down, he kissed her softly, tasting her abused lips and distracting her mind.

"Brea?" Mick called, breaking up the tender moment of calm.

Swallowing hard, Brea turned from Josef- her hands still grasping him for support- and nodded.

"I just wanted to you to know that I'm doing my best to find your friend. I'm sorry that all of this is happening to you," Mick told her. He had that look Brea was coming to understand as his guilty look. As if Mick was the cause of her problems- it wasn't his fault, Brea thought.

"It's not your fault that I'm in this situation, but I thank you for helping me. I haven't really made an effort to make friends, other than Ally. She's been constant, I never thought I needed anyone else. I'm just glad you're here," Brea replied, forcing back the tears she felt building.

Josef soothed his hand over her back in one more caress, and then removed it as the private car pulled up to Josef's labs. The door opened for them and Josef climbed out- extending a hand to Brea; Mick following the gesture for Beth. The hurried into the building and found a main information desk.

"Mr. Kostan," exclaimed a perky young woman behind the desk, her face lighting up. "How can I help you?"

Josef spared her a glance, "I'm here to pick up some very important papers- research done by Christopher."

The woman redirected her smile at each person, adjusted her glasses, and typed something into the laptop sitting on her stationary desk. A few clicks and words later the printer to the left of the laptop started spitting out pages silently. She smiled up at Josef and rambled about the excitement of his visit. Josef rejoined playfully about all play and little work while watching the printer pages intently. Brea was fidgeting uncomfortably between Mick and Beth.

"Here you go. Can I do anything else for you, Mr. Kostan?" asked the woman. The way she said the word anything made Brea step closer to Josef in a surprising act of possession.

"No, thank you," said Josef in response- his amused glance however was directed at Brea.

"Have a nice day," the woman chirped as they walked out of the building.

Josef folded the papers and put them in his jacket at the curb while the driver pulled the car up.

Once they were all sitting inside the car again, Josef retrieved the papers from his pocket and unfolded them. Brea watched as his eyes zipped from side to side- blurring almost in their haste. He consumed the words quickly, and with each page the look on his face grew more and more serious. When he was done, Josef tossed the packet at Mick and turned to look more carefully at Brea.

"What?" she asked, the suspension finally irritating her into speech.

"I can't believe this," Mick muttered, still flipping through the pages and words.

"What?" Brea asked more insistently.

"The compound!" Mick exclaimed suddenly, his eyes jumping to Brea. "I don't know how this is possible."

"If someone doesn't -" Brea started, but cut off as Josef opened his mouth to speak.

"You are a vampiric medical marvel. Your blood contains the basic human elements of any other person. However, your blood also has traces of a compound known to reverse vampirism. In addition to the rare botanical DNA found in your system, Christopher has hypothesized that the elements in your blood could be the key to figuring out how vampirism works- in essence how to recreate, strengthen, or destroy vampires.

"Fundamentally, you are the outbreak monkey- though not unaffected by the vampire side of your DNA, you aren't fully vampire or fully human. More tests would need to be run to figure out the internal balance that being in-between means for your body." Josef concluded his little explanation with a hard look at Mick who was staring at Brea like she was the answer to all his problems.

"Wait, so I'm some cross between human and vampire because of plant DNA that is mixed with my blood?" Brea didn't refuse to believe what she was hearing, but every biology class since high school came rushing back. Plant DNA was close to human DNA in design, but have a hybrid strand of DNA that combined them was almost too much to accept.

"Aptly enough, yeah." Mick threw in. "Listen, Brea-".

"No Mick," Josef interjected, stopping Mick's train of thought before it could come to full speed.

"What?" Brea asked again, she was tired of being left out of the loop.

"Nothing," Mick said.

"We know why someone is after you now," Beth stated matter-of-factly, joining the conversation as she handed Brea the packet Mick had given her.

"We also know that it is a vampire, and that they know about the compound- that dramatically cuts the list," Mick rejoined.

Brea bit her lip and waited for someone to say something else. Josef looked pensive, Mick had a far-off look on his face, and Beth was smiling politely- they didn't seem all that forthcoming.

"So why and who is after me?" Brea asked.

"Back during the French Revolution when the compound was created, the vampires who had it, made and used it to hide from the fanatics of that time. Unfortunately, the compound was based on a plant that is now extinct, and all plans to clone it, or find a plant from the same phylum have failed. Your blood however, holds the extinct DNA that the compound originates from. The vampires that monopolized the compound where the richest, most powerful vampires of that region, and they are still around today; their age only adding to the threat they present.

"My ex-wife Coraline was here in LA trying to recreate the formula, she was one of the original seven sibling vampires that held the compound. She was taken by her brother, Lance, back to France- and that was the last I heard about the compound.

"If what Christopher wrote is true, not only can the DNA in your blood recreate the compound, it can enhance it. Lance, and others, would kill to get their hands on you and the compound. My best guess is that Lance has Ally, and that dungeon you saw was his family castle in France," Mick concluded.

Brea tried her best to take it in stride, listening to everything Mick had to say, but only clinging on to certain parts. His ex-wife was named Coraline, a strangely familiar name. Lance- a French vampire- had her sister in his castle in another country. The story of the seven siblings sounded so familiar, but wrong in some way. It all made sense, but at the same time, Brea felt like something was missing.

"What do we do then?" Brea asked, turning from Mick to Josef. Josef had been silent through Mick's whole explanation.

"I will do some more digging- find out exactly where the Duvall castle is in France," stated Mick, redrawing Brea's concerned attentions.

"Thank you, Mick," Brea said. Her eyes switched over to Josef- she couldn't help but stare at him. He had been relatively quite since reading the findings on her blood.

"Isn't Lance a powerful vampire? Why hasn't he found Breanna yet? I mean, he managed to get his hands on Ally quickly enough- which means he knows something about her personal life and history. Do you really think it's safe to continue going to school? Especially with things like today happening? That driver stranding you," Beth reasoned, her worries written all over her sympathetic face.

Brea could have cringed when Beth said this, especially given the hard look that overtook Josef's face.

"You were stranded?" Josef's voice as he asked was pure malice.

"I don't want to think about that right now. I want to focus on what to do now that we know who has Ally," Brea said, trying to redirect the flow of conversation, but knowing that would be futile now.

"We will get back to that. Who was your driver?" Josef persisted, his body becoming more rigid with each word.

"Cameron Zeller, okay. I don't want to worry about some dead-beat limo driver. Josef, I'm really upset right now. Please," Brea pleaded.

"He's fired." Josef stated, wrapping his arms more securely around Brea. He started rubbing circles on her back to ease her tension. "For once, Beth, we are in agreement- Brea, you have to stop attending classes for right now. Take a hiatus. You will be protected at all times on my property."

He couldn't possibly expect her to stop going to school. She hated the idea of wasting all the hard-work she had put in that semester- it was already halfway over. What was she supposed to do, sit in bed all day and hide, Brea wondered.

"I can't just lay around your mansion all day, Josef. And I like school, it's fulfilling, and I've worked really hard this semester. I do not want to throw that all away," Brea argued.

"Would you rather die?" Josef inquired, his face a contradiction to his harsh words. He looked concerned.

"I just cannot allow my dreams to disappear because someone decided to fuck with my life," Brea practically shouted. She covered her mouth with her hand a moment after- Brea rarely used swear words. She thought it was distasteful, but feeling cornered and backed into a wall was a feeling she hated. Constantly throughout her childhood foster parents would coerce her into doing things- participating in events while she would have rather been off with Ally in private.

"I'm sorry," Brea muttered, covering her face with her hands. The stress of the day she was having couldn't get any worse.

Josef turned her, allowing her to rest against his chest and shoulder. Mick and Beth absolutely quiet.

"What if you did your classes online- through email. I could arrange for a doctor verified illness to incapacitate you, for the moment. I'm sure we could work something out with your teachers, but your safety is important," Josef whispered into her ear.

Brea nodded, but her head was getting heavy, and she was getting tired. She wanted to say that she would like that, but a yawn came out instead. The limo stopped and Mick and Beth stepped out. Brea looked up and out of the car door- noticing Mick's office building in the background.

"I'll let you know if I find out anything else," Mick promised, shaking Josef's hand, and offering a kind smile to Brea. Beth waved and called out something about Red Robin, and Brea nodded. The door closed again, and Brea was alone with Josef for the first time all evening.

"Josef, I'm worried." Brea admitted. She curled one of her fingers around a longish piece of his hair- loving how soft it was, how intimate a gesture it was.

"Everything will work out. Don't worry, surviving almost half a millennia has taught me a few things. I have my resources," he assured her, kissing her lips softly.

"Oh that's right, you're going to be four-hundred and ninety-eight this year," Brea commented, remembering what Rita had said.

Josef glanced down at her and their eyes met, "How did you know that?"

"Rita mentioned your party to me," Brea said, glancing around the comfortable seats and stretching her long legs out on the cushions.

"Making friends with my Freshies?" he asked amused, that familiar glint in his eyes.

"Just one so far," Brea rejoined, laying her head back against his shoulder. "She told me none of the Freshies are allowed to go, because of the guest list and what being human implies."

Josef started running his fingers through her hair, watching the strands fall through his fingers as Brea's eyes closed. Her breathing started to slow and she felt the drowsiness slipping over her.

"I prefer to keep my Freshies for my personal use only. They wouldn't be hurt at the party, but they would be depleted for several weeks," Josef explained. His voice had gentled with the slowing of her breathing.

"What am I going to do the night of the party when you're downstairs entertaining?" Brea questioned aloud, though she wasn't sure as her thoughts and words were blurring.

"Breanna, would you like to accompany me to the party?" Josef offered, placing another kiss on her head.

She mumbled an "mhmm" and stopped hearing him. She felt herself drifting off to sleep and falling into her reoccurring dream, but she hit a brick wall. It was like someone was keeping her out- something was not letting her into her own dreams. Brea was on the outer-edge of consciousness- her mind a mess of thoughts flowing in opposite directions. Like a timeline she was standing in the middle of- only the timeline was her life, all of her memories.

Everything looked blue, even the visible line that went both backward and forward was a variant shade of blue. It was like standing in a room full of mist and feelings- none of it really made sense, but there was an overall feeling of direction.

Brea glanced forward and stopped breathing. One of the misty shades of blue in front of her was playing out a scene- a recent scene. Brea was watching- through the eyes of her memory- as she met Josef that first night at the club. His sexy, playful self-assurance was in full force and he was watching her with that look of lust she now knew full-well. His eyes were twinkling that sassy way they tended to when he was talking to her flirtatiously.

Brea wasn't sure what was going on, but she chose to look away from that memory, and when she did- she found herself confronting a more distant memory. Ally was laying on the empty floor of their apartment and she was singing loudly at Brea who was unpacking the moving boxes that had arrived two days after they had moved to in to the LA area. Brea's breath shuttered out and tears brimmed in her eyes- she remembered that day so well.

Ally's black hair with purple highlights were curled that day and she had been jazzed about living in a new city- with all the "cute Hollywood hotties" to check out. It hurt Brea to look at her, to know that it was only a memory.

Closing her eyes from the shades of blue, and all the memories assaulting her- Brea tried to puzzle out what was going on. She was fully aware now that she wasn't awake- not fully- but that she wasn't dreaming either. She was taking a literal walk down memory lane. Opening her eyes again, Brea noticed the way the blue line was flowing was toward her most recent memories, which meant that going backward would take her to her past. The full realization of what this meant hit her, and Brea started walking in the opposite direction of the flow.

Images of her and Ally in high school; scenes from her most humiliating middle-school moments; blurbs of her pre-adolescence- they were like pretty pictures that she would flip through in a family album- something she had never had. She reached her earliest memory, and stopped. Brea internally fought with herself for a few minutes- she knew it was stupid to be afraid of a memory- it had already happened after-all, but she didn't really know anything about herself before the incident.

A shimmering blue memory shone in the distance, and Brea screwed her courage to the ground- moving onward. She passed the horrific memory of the incident- it was a dark, sapphire blue that glittered among the rest. Looking forward to that single shimmering memory- Brea pushed through the gauzy feel of the sapphire tragedy and felt her body take a deep breath.

The shimmering expanded the closer Brea got to it, and the memory burst forth in Technicolor. Her mother sat in the white wicker rocker on the wraparound porch to her childhood home. The intense beauty Brea had never quite associated herself with reflected in her mother's sweet face. It was creamy, smooth and flawless- classic in its authenticity. Her bone structure was lean and petit, but her lips were full and sensuous, her eyes wide with innate happiness, shaped just like those that Brea possessed. Her mother's eyes were hazel in color, and her hair was long and thick- pulled tightly back in a French braid. Brea could connect to that face, to that woman. She knew her- she felt her in her heart.

Her mother started singing softly, the words lost to her, but the sight heartbreakingly clear. They looked so happy, so natural. A man stepped out and Brea laid eyes on her father. Tall and very rugged. Brea could not seem much of herself in him- his hair was fair, his eyes were dark brown, his build was bulky, and his features were all large and awkward. He wore a plaid shirt and jeans with heavy, brown work boots on his feet. His hair was short and haphazard and he walked with a steady gait that bespoke confidence. To Brea, he seemed like the polar opposite of her mother who was soft and willowy in persona.

Suddenly, when her father spoke- she was able to listen.

"_Brielle, I don't think we are safe here any longer," her father stated, his voice rich with a deep timber. He scratched at the facial hair that was a few days growth, worry wrinkling his face. _

"_Caden, he will not find us this time. We are in too remote a place, and we did all we can to remain hidden here. We trust those that we work with- we know that they will keep our identities safe. I want Breanna to have a life here. I want her to know that she is safe to live a normal life. This was our dream, Caden. Come sit with me, take part in our family," Brielle begged, holding out a free arm to him. _

They seemed so precious, so happy in their tenuous safety. Brea thought about that- about the fact that they were in danger from someone. Even as a baby they must have known, somehow they must have known she was special. How? How did she end up with the compound in her blood?

Brea stepped back from the still image of the end of that memory. She was such a cute baby- she looked so normal. What happened to change all that? How did whoever was looking for them manage to discover them?

With a start Brea became conscious again. Glancing up startled by the hand on her shoulder, Brea saw Josef trying to wake her. The limo was stopped and they were back at the mansion- back in the present.

"Are you okay?" Josef asked, confused to her reaction.

"Josef, I just remembered something. Something happened when I fell asleep, I couldn't dream. I was in this place that was all blue and it was like I was able to pick through my memories. I remember so much more now. I know who my parents are. Josef I know their names," Brea bubbled, sitting up in her seat. She felt buoyant and ecstatic- she wasn't just "that Mabalot girl" anymore.

Josef's attention intensified, and he told her they would talk when they were inside. He opened the door and got out, offering her his hand, which she eagerly accepted. They walked at regular pace, despite Brea's desire to run up the steps and inside.

Josef led the way to his private study and went to the sleek, steel mini-fridge full of O-Negative. Usually he saved it for emergency- bagged blood wasn't nearly the delicacy Freshies offered- but he didn't have the time or privacy for that venture. He downed a bag and a half before turning back to Brea.

"What are their names?" First thing first, Josef was pragmatic.

"Brielle and Caden," Brea recited. Saying it made it more real, she thought.

"Brielle?" The way Josef whispered it, he sounded like he was remembering something.

"Do you know her?" Breanna exclaimed excitedly.

A dark look came over Josef's face, his eyes hazing silver for a moment of anger. His fangs drew down low on his lips and his body became stiff. He ripped viciously into the packet of blood he was holding, draining it sans glass.

"Josef what is it? What's wrong?"

He remained mute for a few more moments until his emotions were under control and his fangs and eyes retracted to their usual.

"It makes perfect sense now. Breanna, Brielle is a vampire, one of the oldest. She is the first of the seven siblings in the Duvall family line. The necklace you clutch to is an heirloom from your family's past history. I knew your mother back when she still held tight to her family and the viciousness associated with them. Two hundred years ago when I met Coraline- your aunt and Mick's ex-wife- she introduced me to her family.

"I didn't know that Brielle had broken off from Lance, or left France at all. This is all news to me. I was told she was somewhere in hiding in Europe- but that was over a hundred years ago." Josef explained with a hard edge to his voice.

Brea walked over to where he stood tall and unyielding and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up into his eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Breanna, the only thing I truly know about your mother is that when I met her, she was a cold-heartless bitch with a thirst for the kill," Josef whispered lethally, as if the idea of her was something to fear.

"But that can't be her. She wasn't like that in my memory. She was so gentle and kind- she was loving and happy. She can't be the same person."

Brea was begging him with her eyes and he would have done anything to answer otherwise, but he knew he had to be honest, "What are the odds that it's all a coincidence- that Lance is after you, and that he had a sister Brielle, just as you have a mother named Brielle? And how do you explain the necklace?"

Tears welled up in Brea's eyes and she bit angrily down on her tongue- forcing physical pain to hide her emotional torture.

"I cannot believe that I finally remember them and it turns out I was better off not knowing," Brea whispered through tears, "I wish Ally were here."

The crying came full force and Brea sobbed against Josef- his face softening and his body yielding to wrap around her- arms holding her in a supportive embrace. He murmured words to low to hear, and rubbed circles on her back while kissing her head.

"Josef?" Breanna said into his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Will you just hold me like this forever," Brea asked weakly.

"I'm the right person to ask, since I literally have forever," he teased lightly, but turning serious. "I'll hold you for as long as you want." He answered carrying her in his arms to the leather chair behind his mahogany desk.

"Thank you," Brea replied, laying her head in the crook of his neck and falling asleep to the soothing scent of his cologne.


	12. Chapter 12

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Chapter Twelve**

Brea came to sudden awareness as she woke with the memory of the night before playing back in her mind. Her blood, her family, and her memories- they played like a reel in her mind. The room around her was pitched black, darker than she'd ever experience. Leaning over to the end table beside her she clicked on the lamp light. She was quite aware of Josef- holding her in his arms on her bed in her room, all the windows blocked by new, strong, steel shutters that hadn't been there the night before. She didn't remember the trip from the chair downstairs to her bedroom, or when the shutters had been placed in her room without her knowing. Regardless, Brea stretched lazily and hugged Josef tightly.

She focused her eyes on him as he slept soundlessly, without breathing or moving, and noticed packets of ice that were melting beneath and around him. It struck her as bizarre that she hadn't felt the cold from them in her sleep – and how they were still mostly frozen now.

A sudden knock, gentle and questioning came from the door, and Brea got up from the bed- sliding free from Josef's arms- and answered the door, surprising one of the many maids that frequented Josef's mansion during the daylight hours. Her bushy brown hair gave her a frazzled look, and her light brown eyes were wide with shock- as if she wasn't really anticipating an answer. She was clutching a white, wicker basket that contained four more large ice packs, the same as the ones Josef was surrounded by on her bed.

"Morning," Brea said softly, afraid to startle the already hared woman, who was about four inches taller than her- she seemed like a gentle giant.

"Good morning. Um, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to change out some of the ice packs for Mr. Kostan. He asked that they be changed every forty-five minutes until he awakes," the maid blurted out in a rush, her eyes taking on a wider appearance when she entered the room to do just that.

"It's no problem. I just woke up anyway. I'm Breanna by the way," said Brea, taking a seat by the balcony which was firmly shuttered and locked.

"I know. I mean, I'm Bride McGurney. I just started working here a couple weeks ago," the girl was jumpy and nervous as she changed out the melting ice packs. Her movements were abrupt and hurried- she was terrified.

"He's a pretty heavy sleeper, I think you'll be fine. He won't hurt you," Brea said in an attempt to soothe Bride while she worked at turning Josef's body to-and-fro sliding the ice packs in and out with trembling hands.

Bride smiled weakly, her thin lips becoming almost invisible as she forced the gesture. She apparently was not set at ease by Brea's words though she gave a nod in response. "I'm just not used to this. I mean, I know he's a vampire- they wouldn't have hired me if I hadn't been briefed and signed a confidentiality clause in my two-year contract, but I guess knowing and seeing are two different things. I mean, he's a vampire."

The way that Bride spoke was whispery and halted, like she expected Josef to leap up from the bed and strangle her at any moment. Brea didn't really fault the girl, it was disconcerting to see someone virtually dead in their sleep while rolling them around to change out ice packs for their comfortable sleep.

"How old are you, Bride?" Brea asked. She wasn't trying to insinuate that she wasn't mature enough to handle it, but the girl stiffened her spine in response to the question and lost some of her trembling.

"I'm twenty-one. How old are you?" Bride returned, her tone chilly.

"I'm twenty-four. I go to UCLA. Do you like working here?"

Bride seemed to think about the question as she placed the melting ice packs into the wicker basket and lifting it up from the floor. "I don't know. I thought I did because all the day staff is really nice, but I don't know how I feel about doing stuff like this, you know. I mean, I didn't really sign on thinking I would actually have to deal with the vampire stuff. I usually turn over beds, dust, vacuum the carpets, clean the drapes, wash the linens for the bedrooms in the south wing- they don't get used very often, but I'm required to wash them weekly. I mean, it was pretty much the usual for me, but this?" Bride waved her hand over Josef's sleeping body and her face contorted in upset.

"Does he pay you well?" Brea persisted.

"Yeah, I mean, I get like twenty-five grand a year, plus a five thousand dollar bonus for Christmas- or so I'm told I will. It's good money and that's the whole reason I took the job in the first place, that and I get to live here- how awesome is it living in a mansion- but still."

Breanna wanted to roll her eyes at how many times the girl said "I mean" but forced it back and tried to think of something to say. She didn't really know what to tell the girl. It's not like she didn't get a choice in working for Josef, and she was getting paid a ridiculous amount of money for a new staff member- but she didn't think saying that would help.

"I don't know what to say, except that Josef's one of the nicest people I've met, and he's good to his employees- no one has anything bad to say about him. He's not cruel, vicious, or rude. I'm sure you'll get used to working and living here," Brea finally answered as Bride made for the door.

Just as she was about to leave without so much as a goodbye, Bride turned around again to face Brea, "What are you doing here? I mean, not to be rude, but are you and Josef, like, together or something? 'Cause you seem really nice."

There was a question Brea wasn't sure how to answer. Were they together? It felt like it, if felt like nothing Brea had ever had before in her life. But how did Josef think of them? Brea realized Bride was waiting for an answer and stammered for a second.

"I, I…We're good friends. I care about Josef and he's been there for me when I need him. That's why he's in here today instead of his usual resting place. I asked him to stay and he did," Brea said.

Bride cast another anxious glance at the bed and then at Brea and nodded before saying "bye" and rushing out the door as fast as her legs would carry here, slamming the door in her haste. Maybe Brea should mention Bride's behavior to Josef- she didn't seem all that trustworthy at the moment, way too on the fence about the vampire thing.

Sighing, Brea got up to retrieve her book bag and turned on the standing lamp by her balcony, booted up her laptop, and started her online assignments. She wasn't sure what to do about her teachers and the school issue, but she figured Josef would handle that situation. Brea hadn't ever been comfortable letting other people steer her life for her, but in this instance she decided it was for the better.

For an hour and half, Brea clicked, typed, and submitted her work. When she glanced down at the time and realized it was four in the afternoon, Brea gave a start and decided it was time to get ready for the day and go eat something. Keeping a vampires hours was getting to be a lot to handle.

When Brea had showered, dried her hair, brushed her teeth, and dressed in a beige ankle-length skirt, blush colored strapless blouse, and brown, leather calf-boots, she exited her room and headed for the dining room. It was ridiculously late to have breakfast, so she was already thinking about lunch. Upon entering the immaculate dining hall, Brea noticed Eliza and Rita sitting at opposite ends of the table, glaring at each other and halfway through their meals.

Preferring to stay as far away from Eliza as possible, Brea took the nearest seat to Rita. "Good afternoon, Rita. Hello Eliza."

"Hi Brea, got a late start today?" Rita asked, breaking the staring contest with a silent Eliza as she took a sip of coffee and peered over at Brea.

"Yeah, it was a long night last night. I got up a couple hours ago, but I was doing homework. I guess I was prolonging my time with Josef," Brea confided and ordered a turkey club sandwich and some coffee when Molly came in to greet her.

"What do you mean prolong your time with Josef? He's been asleep for hours," Eliza demanded, her hard glare- which hadn't ceased- directed itself at Brea.

"He stayed with me last night," Brea told them, barely glancing in Eliza's direction. "How are the plans for the party coming?" Brea directed this question to Rita who was staring at her as stunned as Eliza was from the other end of the table.

"What do you mean he stayed with you? He sleeps in a freezer," Eliza cut in again, her tone clearly jealous and cutting.

"He arranged it with the staff to have them change out ice packs so he could stay- they even put new metal shutters on my windows," Brea said. She looked back at Rita who's red hair was in danger of dipping into the coffee she had been sipping when Brea announced this. Brea leaned forward and put her hand over the top of the cup and motioned with her other hand at Rita's hair.

Immediately, Rita straightened back up and swept her ruby red curls behind her right ear. Her expression had reverted to friendly, if not a little envious. "He must be really attached to you. I've never heard of Josef doing that before- even when he…spends time with us Freshies in our wing of the house, he's gone well before dawn."

"Uh, it's not that big a deal. He probably felt obligated to because you're under his protection," Eliza sniped from the other side of the table, not eating or drinking her mostly full plate of food and crystal glass of water.

"Why don't you give it a rest Eliza? Josef clearly has feelings for Brea that extend beyond breakfast, lunch, or dinner," Rita snapped. Her face was flushed with anger, and the two went back to glaring at each other.

Brea chose to stay silent at that moment, and could have kissed Molly when she came back into the hall carrying Brea's lunch. "Thanks Molly. The coffee smells delicious."

Molly smiled that million-dollar smile at Brea, "You are welcome. And thank you, I made the coffee myself."

"Girl after my own heart, coffee- the drink of champions," Rita stated, breaking out of her glare-off to smile at Molly too.

"Enjoy. Let me know if you need anything else," Molly said in return, looking quite pleased with herself.

"So Rita, how is the party coming?" Brea questioned again.

"Good. I just finished ordering the flowers and called the Freshies that are supposed to attend; only one girl said she wouldn't be able to make it. She said that her son was sick and she couldn't leave him, for fear he might get sicker, and that she might already have caught it. It's a rule that all Freshies in attendance must be healthy and of good stock. I've just finalized the color for the decorations also, they should arrive tomorrow," Rita explained. She looked very happy, fulfilled in a way. Brea envied her in that moment- if only for a second.

"Yeah, and what tacky taste in color. Seriously, red and silver? How predictable," Eliza rejoined, her pretty lips sneering at Rita.

"I think that red and silver are great together. Plus it makes sense, red is the color of blood- completely appropriate, and silver is classic. What kind of flowers did you buy?" Brea smoothed over Eliza's harshness, completely ignoring the other woman- not sparing her a glance.

Rita smiled at Brea and then raised an eyebrow at Eliza as if to say "so there". Brea's gaze snapped back to the other end of the room when she heard a clank and a slam. In addition to storming out of the room and slamming the door, Eliza had carelessly knocked over her water onto the plate of food, breaking the delicate stem of the glass and ruining the meal altogether.

"That was childish," Molly huffed, sweeping back into the room with a tray and a cleaning cloth. Brea realized that she must have been waiting on the other side of the swinging wood door that led from the dining hall to the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"Sorry Molly, you should not have to deal with temper tantrums," Rita responded, looking a little guilty for having provoked Eliza.

"Not your fault," Molly said, brushing off the words of apology while putting the mess of dishes and food on the tray and wiping up the residual mess. She smiled at them tightly and exited the room quickly. Brea had opened her mouth to say something, but closed it with a lack of anything to say.

"Back to your question," Rita said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I ordered red roses, Bouvardia, Campanula, Canterbury Bells, Cordyline, Godetia in red and white, and Hippeastrum. I thought a mix of white and red would be nice. I've set it up so some will hang on the walls in sconces, other in pots lining the walkway, and of course several dozen will be placed throughout the rooms open to the guests. I'm so excited to see it all come together."

Rita seemed to come alive as she spoke about the decorations for the party, and again Brea felt a pang at the idea she would be going with Josef and Rita would be confined to the west wing after all her hard work. The flowers that she recognized sounded lovely, but Brea admitted she had very little knowledge of flowers. They were beautiful though and Rita seemed to have high quality taste.

"It sounds like everything is running smoothly. If you need help with anything- like putting up the decorations or what not, let me know," Brea offered, smiling at Rita.

"The day staff will be putting up the decorations with my instruction, but thanks for the offer. Do you know if you'll be going?" Rita asked, taking another sip of her coffee, clearly done with her meal even as Brea began to eat her sandwich.

"Actually, Josef asked me to go with him last night. I was pretty out of it, but I remember as much. I'm really excited about seeing all your hard work come to life," Brea said, trying to take the attention off the fact she would be going to refocus it on Rita's planning.

"Wow that's so great. Have you thought at all about what you'll wear," Rita chatted along- seemingly unfazed by the idea Brea was going and not her.

Brea hadn't actually gotten around to thinking about the party until she saw Rita sitting at the table. She shook her head and response, "No, not really."

"We should go shopping, I'll help you find something really great," Rita promised, her eyes lighting up at the prospect.

"I'm not sure I can go out anywhere right now. Well, I mean I can, but it's not really safe for me to even go to school right now, let alone shop," Brea confided. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to confided in Rita, but she had to give her some explanation.

"Well than we'll find and order one online," Rita said, cruising passed the why of the situation, and redirecting it to the how.

Brea felt a wide smile stretch across her face; it was nice to think about something so trivial as buying a dress. As soon as she thought it, Brea thought of Ally and how outraged she be that Brea had considered dress shopping trivial, especially considering that that's how Ally made her money. And then her thoughts spiraled downward to the fact that Ally wasn't there to say that- and suddenly Brea wished for once that Ally were there to bug her into be adventurous and free spirited. Thinking it over more, Brea knew that Ally would want her to buy something daring and fun, and she let that soothe her.

"Okay, sounds good." Brea finished up her club sandwich and downed her coffee before the two of them took off for Rita's room- Brea had decided against bringing the other girl to her room. She didn't think Rita was a threat, but Brea felt protective of Josef, especially when he was so vulnerable. On the way, Brea stopped briefly to ask Molly if she wouldn't mind taking over changing out the ice packs for Josef. Molly looked a little surprised, but did not stop to ask questions, only saying she would before going to do so.

Rita led the way through the mansion, weaving a well-known path through the west wing and to her bedroom. When Brea entered she was taken with the sapphire walls, silver wall trimmings, lush blue/gray carpeting, and massive vanity. The bed was on the opposite wall from the door- a large, black feather comforter and huge feathered pillows adorning it. Two large vases sat on either side of the wooden door, Grecian in design and filled to the rim with white lilies. An antique, solid wood desk sat beside a stained glass window with a petit silver and black bench made of silky material in front of the structure. In addition to three, azure blue wall sconces lighting the wall above the bed, a stained-glass Tiffany's lamp stood beside an 8'x5' double-door, walk-in closet. The closet doors were also solid wood, but thicker, and carved with images of cherubs and flowers, brash handles to open them, and a flowery, blue and silver area rug on the floor in front of it.

"Wow, this gorgeous," Brea breathed, taken aback by the beauty around her, never having seen a room so tremendous in design and décor.

"Thank you. The walls were already painted this color when I moved in, and the window was the same, but I redid the carpeting and put in new doors on the closet- the wall sconces were replaced too. Everything else I bought or already had," Rita explained, smiling with pride as she moved to sit on the bench in front of her desk, opening and starting up her laptop.

Brea gave another sweep with her eyes over the decorations and closed the door behind her before moving to sit beside her new friend. Together they surfed the internet, making a list of possible choices, and then narrowing it down to the One. When they had ordered it and paid for it, Brea announced that she had to get back to her room- she wanted to check on Josef and call Mick to see if he had any updates.

Rita stood and hugged her before escorting her the few feet to the door. "I'm glad I could help you find that dress, it's perfect for you. It'll really compliment your color."

Brea was struck by what she said and blushed, "Thank you for the help. I don't shop that often and when I do it's usually with Ally."

They parted and Brea fled back to her room, and took in the fact that Josef was still lying prone in her bed, the ice packs newly changed, her side made, and a few things picked up that had been left out of place. Remember what she told Rita, Brea searched for her phone and dialed Mick's number.

It rang three times before Mick answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Mick, it's me, Brea. I was just calling to leave a message- I didn't think you'd be up already," Brea said, surprised.

"It's hard to get up early, but I make an effort because of my clients. I'm sorry to say I haven't found anything yet, but I've only been up for half an hour," Mick responded.

"Oh that's okay. I'm actually glad I got you on the phone. I wanted to know what that was in the car last night. When you found out about my blood, the compound? I know there is something you didn't say," questioned Brea. She had been so surprised when Josef cut him off, they seemed like such good friends.

"Um, listen, Brea, I don't think I should mention it. It's not important."

But it was important, Brea thought. She could hear it in his voice, that longing, that desperation. "Mick, I want you to be honest with me, especially because I know this is important. What is so special about this to you? Do you want to be a stronger vampire or something? I know that that can be appealing."

Mick gave a short laugh that startled her, and Brea glanced at the phone with her eyebrows raised.

"No, that's not it at all. It's a long story," Mick deferred.

"So give me the short version," Brea insisted. She could hear him give a sigh, and waited.

"When I married Coraline, I didn't know what she was. I didn't realize that she planned to turn me into a vampire before it happened, and I couldn't stop her. I was so in love with her that I was blind to the clues all around me. She turned me one night when I had no control, which I guess was all the time considering her strength and knowledge. I don't like what I am. I don't like what I've done. For me, being a vampire is curse. Something I live with because I can't die," Mick said, his explanation running out with feeling. Brea was getting the idea.

"After I found out that Coraline was trying to recreate the compound, I had hope. I wanted to become human so bad, and then Lance came to take her while the small amount of compound I had gotten was in my system. The new prototype for it was destroyed, along with all Coraline's work. I've been trying to find her ever since, but I had pretty much given up any hope of being human ever again. That is why I was so excited last night, but I can't make demands of you. I like you, Brea and I know you mean a lot to Josef," Mick concluded, sighing heavily again.

Brea was quiet on the phone for a minute, sorting through what he said to get to the heart of the matter. She felt terrible that he had been turned without a choice. No one should have to be what they do not want to be, Brea thought.

"Mick?"

"Yes?"

"Did you and Coraline ever get a divorce?" Brea held her breath for the answer.

"No. I thought I had killed her when she abducted a child, Beth actually, when she wanted to start a family. But we never technically got divorced," Mick told her, his voice almost laughing at the incredulous thought.

"Well then, you're my uncle. Before you ask, I remembered my parents names last night, and my mother's is Brielle. From what Josef told me, that makes me part of the Duvall bloodline. I don't know how, but I'm sure that it's connected to the compound in my blood somehow. And Mick, I like you too. So I'm willing to give my blood to whoever can help you. I don't have any family other than Ally anymore, so…I want to help." Brea finished, her eyes rolling at herself. He probably thought she was stupid about the whole family thing, but it mattered to her.

Mick took a silent pause in their conversation and she when he answered, she let out the breath she'd been holding, "I…thank you. And as for the family, you've got me. I haven't had family since the late seventies- when the last of my living relatives died, and I couldn't talk to them, or see them because of what I had become. You don't have to help me though."

"I'll ask Josef about what he can do with my blood, maybe that lab tech Christopher can help us. I want to do this for you, Mick," Brea replied. She heard a shifting and looked to see Josef sitting up in bed, his eyes open wide and staring at her.

"Thank you…just thank you. I promise I'm going to help you find Ally, I swear it," Mick breathed out.

"I know; I believe you. But hey, I have to go. Call me if you find anything," Brea said softly, and hung up when he agreed.

"A little family bonding?" Josef joked, his playful smirk in place.

Brea smiled, "Apparently. I have decided I want to help Mick create the compound, if I can."

Josef rubbed a hand over his face, in a very human gesture, "Don't you have enough on your plate?"

"He's family right?" Brea said in way of responding, shrugging her shoulders. She moved to sit on the bed beside him and gave him a gentle kiss, staring into his eyes. "Will you help us?"

"Yes," Josef sighed. "I just do not get why he hates being a vampire so much, it's a blast." Josef finished his statement with a full blown smile.

Brea laughed, "I have no doubt that you enjoy it. Money, everlasting good looks, beautiful women aplenty."

"I can't complain," Josef teased, kissing the side of her neck and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Thank you for staying with me," Brea whispered, her pulse beating faster as he kissed and nibbled her neck.

"My pleasure," he whispered back between kissed, his free hand coming up to caress her flat stomach sending shivers up and down her spine, goose bumps raising on her arms.

"Let's stay in bed a little longer," Brea whispered softly, turning in his arms to capture his lips more heatedly, and they fell back against the mattress, kissing, holding, and caressing. "We can go to the lab later."

"Mmm, good plan," Josef whispered, a little bit of fang showing as he let her take his mind off the business he'd have to face later.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but here it is, Chapter Twelve! Finals are over and I finally found sometime to sit down and write out a chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoy all your feedback. I hope you all have happy holidays. EK!


	13. Chapter 13

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Chapter Thirteen**

The day of Josef's party arrived quickly. Brea came downstairs the morning of, ready for a quiet afternoon breakfast, and walked into a storm of activity. In the center of the entire ruckus, Rita stood on a high ladder attempting to show another worker- also on a ridiculously tall ladder- where to place a shining, silver ornament.

As Brea made her way through the throngs of caterers, maids, imported Freshies, and a number of other employees, she noticed a florist coming in who was about to knock right into Rita's ladder. Pushing harder and faster, Brea moved more quickly through the crowd and grabbed the short, balding man by the shoulders- pulling him to a halt before he could collide with the ladder.

"Excuse me, sir," Brea said, politely. "You were about to bump into a ladder." Pointing up at Rita, Brea redirected the man to another part of the entrance way- a few other people carrying and arranging flowers were huddled together.

"Thanks Brea," Rita called down from her high place on the ladder.

Glancing up to the top of the ceiling, Brea noticed that the worker Rita had been directing was descending his ladder, and the ornament hung beautifully, glittering in a silver, sparkling spiral.

"You're welcome," Brea returned, and then she went back to making her way toward the dining hall.

Passing through the doors, Brea was overcome with the din of the room. Classically beautiful women; modernly attractive woman; woman covered in lace; women draped in silk; brunette women; blonde women; red-headed women; even several bald, but bold women- the room was full of exquisite beauties from wall to wall. Some of them were seated, enjoying Josef's food and servants, others were standing and socializing; all of them were excited.

Several women turned to her when she entered, appraising her with their eyes and dismissing her with a turn of their heads. Every one of them was bedecked with jewelry- some wearing skimpy gowns made of satin and lace, others wore skirts that molded daringly to their intimates with blouses cut to accentuate the neckline and back.

" Breanna, over here," called someone standing near the kitchen entrance. It was Kennedy, talking with Molly and a few new faces Brea did not recognize.

Brea excused herself through the crowd of women and came to stand with Kennedy and Molly. "Morning, well, afternoon."

"Can I get you something?" Molly offered, squeezing back against the wall beside the door leading to the kitchen.

"Maybe just some coffee and toast? I don't think I'll find room at that table," Brea commented, pointing at the long wood table where she usually took her breakfasts and lunches.

"I'll have it right out, and I could serve it to you in your room so you can avoid this mess," Molly said, already heading through the door.

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you," Brea spoke out to her before she disappeared completely. Molly's head nodded, and Brea refocused on Kennedy, wondering how she was going to get back through to her room.

"Hello Kennedy. Who are all these women?" Brea asked, wondering if they were all guests for the party, and if so, how many more would be coming.

Kennedy seemed flushed with the same excitement that was contagious among all the other women. Her blonde hair was swept up into an elegant, French twist; her makeup was brown and gold- bringing out the soft brown of her eyes- and dressed in a shamelessly low-cut, v-neck, halter-dress that barely made it to mid-thigh in a slanted hemline. Every curve Kennedy had was on display in a sensual appeal.

"It's so good to see you, Breanna. These are the Freshies for the party tonight- well, some of the Freshies," Kennedy explained, her eyes darting to the door where more and more beautiful, exotic women keep pouring in.

"How come you're down here? I thought Josef's regulars weren't allowed to attend the party?" Brea questioned, putting a hand on the wall to catch herself as another Freshie came bustling through the throng.

"It's sort of like a meet-and-greet. Josef lets us mix for the afternoon, and imbibe some of the champagne for some entertainment. And I was really hungry," Kennedy said, bringing Brea's attention to the champagne flute in Kennedy's hand.

"Well I should go. My breakfast is probably already upstairs and I still have to get ready for the party tonight," Brea said, excusing herself.

Kennedy waved her off with a content smile, and Brea made her way back through the dining hall, out passed the entrance, up the stairs, and down the hall leading to her room. Flowers had sprung up all over the mansion, in the halls, on the stair rails, in the bathrooms, draped like garland over doorways and archways. Silver, white and red ornaments glittered, shined, and dangled from the ceilings, garlands, and tables.

Brea opened the door to her room and walked in, shutting the heavy door behind her. Her dress was wrapped up in a plastic, dress bag, and Brea paused to sigh at it. It had arrived that morning, and Brea had woken up to it hanging in her bureau when she'd dressed for breakfast in one of her soft, cool sundresses.

When Brea turned to her settee, she found breakfast laid out on the table nearest the balcony doors; a pile of toast six pieces high, a already-poured cup of coffee, and the pot, creamer, sugar, and spoon all laying on a silver tray. It didn't take long before breakfast was over, and Brea climbed into a steaming shower.

Twenty minutes later and Brea was finished cleaning up, and was already applying makeup. She dusted on cream shadow, black liner, black mascara, and smoothed on a faint, pink lipstick. Rita had been kind enough to lend Brea a strand of cream-colored pearls that clung closely to the long column of her neck.

Not one to fuss with her hair that much, Brea allowed it to dry naturally, draping down her back in dark waves. Next came the dress, and Brea tingled with excitement when the brush of silk tickled her skin with a cold caress. She felt like a princess, Brea decided as she finished tying the ribbon that held the top of her strapless gown up.

Stepping into cream, lace heels, Brea criss-crossed the lace ribbon straps up her leg to mid-calf, tying it in a bow at the back of her calf, the ends dangling delicately down to her ankles. With one last look at herself in the mirror, Brea blew out a breath and went to her door, exiting again an hour after entering, and feeling more confident than she thought she could with so many new people milling around.

Then, Brea descended the main staircase, careful not to touch the garlanded rails- afraid to ruin the arduous work- and stopped by the bottom of the stairs where two large, potted-plants were placed on opposite ends of the railings, at the peak of their bloom and shooting up ten feet toward the ceiling.

Brea smoothed a hand down the cream silk, pleated skirt of her gown, a line of blush colored pearl beading sewn delicately along the ankle length hem. The fitted bodice was overlaid with golden hued damask; the straight, low neckline flatteringly cut to expose a seductive hint of cleavage- a single, thin rose-colored ribbon wove through the top of the strapless gown, tying behind her back in a simple bow.

Across the still crowded room, Brea saw him. Josef was standing talking with another man, equally as tall, though thinner and with dark, red hair. She took him in for a moment- not expecting to see him so early on in the party. Molly had told her a few nights before while serving dinner, that Josef usually spent half the party in his office before making an appearance.

Waiters were now carrying silver trays with champagne filled glasses around the rooms, in and out of doorways, and stopping from time to time to offer a flute. The vampires stood out among the humans, it was impossible not to see the differences. Where the Freshies were draped in scantily made dresses, covered in jewels, and holding clear champagne flutes all over; the vampires were dressed in darker colors, their skin paler than anything humanly possible, their eyes sparking silver, and either a human at the fang, or a blood-filled flute, some sparkling with a hint of champagne.

Just as Brea was about to force her way through the crowd to Josef's side, he was there. He stood gallantly beside her, offering his arm, and smiling down at her.

"Good evening, Brea," Josef greeted, a little fang in his words. "You look breath-taking."

Her heart fluttered, and Brea devoured him with her eyes. He was dressed to the nines, clean-cut lines, grey and black colored suit pieces, and a sharp pair of black, shining shoes. She leaned her head back and reached up to him partly for a kiss. Josef was fast in his reply, his hot, hungry kiss sealing over her lips, stealing into her mouth, and sending her mind far-far away.

They pulled apart as a waiter excused his way passed them, and Brea clung to Josef's arm to keep herself together and contained. Josef felt the pressure of her hands on his arm and smirked devilishly toward her.

"Thank you, Josef," Brea answered, remembering his compliment. She leaned up on her tip-toes and placed a kiss near his ear, and whispered, "You look good enough to eat."

Josef started and then stared down at her in shock for a moment, and she burst out giggling. Many vampires and their Freshies turned to watch when Josef opened up his mouth and laughed in kind.

"I love when you surprise me," Josef told her, and a pretty color blush rose to Brea's cheeks.

Josef began walking around the room, Brea keeping hold of his arm, and watched in surprise as people moved out of their way from all directions. They stopped a few times to talk to some business associates that Josef knew and worked with. A transformation came over him when he spoke to fellow businessmen, his stance turning more serious and aware; his eyes gleaming with intelligence, and his smile full of friendliness and charm. Watching him was a turn on, Brea realized, and her own smile turned more seductive as she pictured him in her room, on her bed, touching her.

Shortly after that though, Josef broke off his conversation with an elderly Chinese man, whom Josef introduced as a shareholder in one of Josef's business ventures in the Eastern Hemisphere- a new branch that was turning out quite successful.

He pulled her into a dance, and Brea could feel the heat from Josef's hand on her lower back all the way to her core. At the thought, Brea shivered and Josef tugged her more snuggly to him, pressing their fronts together without any space between them.

"You smell wonderful," Josef whispered to her, locking gazes. His eyes flashed from cobalt blue to pale silver and back.

Brea didn't respond, she laid her head down against his chest, and swayed with him. They finished out the song- being played by a string band- and wandered over to where Jeannette Claget stood sipping from the arm of a beautiful, red-haired Freshie. The Freshie wore a satin, red dress that looked like liquid blood, almost painted onto the woman's body, and matching perfectly the color of the girl's bright, crimson hair, shorn to shoulder-length curls. However, the attractiveness of the Freshie was out shown by the vampire holding her, ten-fold.

Though Brea had only had the opportunity to meet Jeannette Claget once before, the woman was unforgettably gorgeous. Her hair looked white-gold in the dim lighting, her eyes a clear, azure blue- wide and innocent looking- and Aryan features that made her face glow. Jeannette's skin was a rich, flawless cream color that popped severely against the deep violet of her strapless, satin romper. A thin, gold chain wrapped once tightly around her neck, and looped a second time down to her waist. Jeannette screamed old-world class and power.

"Josef, I'm charmed. This party is absolutely delicious," Jeannette said in greeting, retracting her fangs from the red head's wrist. "Happy four-hundred and ninety-eighth birthday, darling. Delighted Breanna."

"It's nice to see you again, Jeannette," Brea replied and smiled.

"Thank you, Jean. I'm glad to see you're enjoying it," Josef rejoined, his smile had more fang, and it was directed more specifically at the red-head who looked slightly dazed, but pleased.

"How's the restaurant?" Brea inquired politely.

"Quite well. I have decided to franchise my establishment over in Germany. I have missed the home country, it is time I get back a taste of my heritage." Jeannette held herself regally, and her voice was threaded through with a German accent.

"When are you leaving?" Josef asked, his eyes stopped roaming over the crowd as he spoke, returning to Jeannette and Brea, as well as the Freshie who was sipping a flute of champagne.

"Not until March, several more months will be needed for my family home to be reopened and readied for my stay," Jeannette told them, her gaze straying to one of the few male Freshies walking the rooms. He was a tall, dark-skinned, dark-haired Hispanic, no shirt visible- only a scrap of a vest covering his upper-body.

"I'll have to visit sometime, maybe in a few decades," Josef said, and Brea's head spun with the casual way he talked about time.

"I would be happy to receive you," Jeannette returned, and then she said farewell to the red-headed Freshie, and a goodbye to Brea and Josef. Brea had no doubt that she was headed for the male-Freshie.

"Would you like some champagne?" Josef asked her, and Brea realized that one of the waiters had stopped to see if Brea wanted a champagne flute.

"No, thank you," Brea told the waiter, and he disappeared into the sea of people that had just entered the main room.

"Are you alright?" Josef asked, his face creasing in worry.

"Yes. Josef, happy birthday," Brea suddenly told him, surprised at herself for not saying something sooner. He broke out into another wicked smile, and she returned it with one of her own, even feeling her eye teeth sharpen and peek down.

"Come with me," Josef insisted, leading her through a side door, and pulling her into a less populated setting. Flowers and ornaments still draped most surfaces, but the room had silver candles- pillars and tapers- positioned all around the room, lighting it more softly than the other, and encasing it with a more sensual feel. Several pairs of vampires and Freshies entangled on armchairs, settees, sofas, and window seats in various states of bloodlust and sexual-hunger.

Josef tugged her further into the room, towards a pair of French doors that opened onto an outdoor patio, lit with white lights and more silver candles along with four or five more potted-plants around the walkway leading out into the back. They stopped on the patio, Josef sitting in a lounge chair, pulling Brea down with him.

Brea turned toward his chest, resting against him relaxed, and pressed a soft kiss to his left cheek. She brought a hand up to hold his chin and turn his face, and then kissed his right cheek. When Josef's face broke out into delighted grin, Brea kissed his nose, and then leaned in within a breath of his lips and stared into his eyes. She got lost in the silver pools, and when his lips moved up to hers, she fell against them.

Eyes sliding shut, Brea gave her senses away to him; his lips soft, moving, and perfect against hers. Lust thudded between them, a live beat that hummed in their blood and licked at their lips. His hands touched her naked back, and Brea felt her teeth bite into his lips. Blood trickled from the corners of their lips, tongues dueling for that spicy, illicit taste. More and more, their fevered desires rose, tugging them closer, urging on their sensuous hands. The feel of her ribbon untying from behind her was the warning, and then cool air kissed her chest, making her nipples tighten against Josef's palms.

"Josef," Brea gasped into his mouth, her own hands clutching his upperarms- the biceps flexing as he cupped her breasts, teasing the areolas, tweaking the hardened nubs, and brushing the undersides with his fingertips.

A cough broke them apart, Josef crushing Brea to his chest, hiding her from the interrupter.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have news," Mick's voice broke in, his shadowed figure outlined by the light from inside shaping him in the doorway.

Brea's insides were still trembling with the excitement of Josef's touch as Josef tied her gown back into place. "It's okay," she managed, embarrassed as if her father had caught her- not something she had ever really worried about.

"Mick did you find-" Brea heard Beth as she came out, and broke Josef's hold on her by standing.

"Hi Beth," Brea said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Mick, Beth, what horrible timing. Nice to see you," Josef quipped, standing beside Brea, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Oh," Beth said. She was dressed for a day in the office, her skirt-suit impeccable except for a few wrinkles. Mick beside her, wore a fifties suit that was more or less adequate for the party, but his expression said "I've got news" rather than "let's party".

Sighing, Josef rolled his eyes and led them back into the house, through the din of the party and into a private office. Books lined the walls, stacked on shelves that went from floor to ceiling, and were made of hard, gleaming wood. In the middle of the room, a wooden desk, five cushioned chairs, and a wet bar took up the decent workspace.

Brea took the offered chair Josef held out for her, and focused on Mick, "So what's going on?"

Mick looked her square in the eye and took a deep- unnecessary- breath. "I know how to find Lance's castle, and our flight leaves tomorrow, at dawn."

Josef stood from where he leaned against his desk, "What? How?"

"We have an escort," Beth added, smiling triumphantly at Mick.

"Beth found a source. She called me, and came here from work," Mick explained.

"Who? What resource?" Josef grilled.

"Tina, Coraline's friend," Beth supplied, pride coming off her in waves.

"Whose Tina?" Brea asked.

"A backstabbing bitch, and someone who might be able to help us find Ally," Mick told her, as he stared down at Beth with a smile.

"So where are we going?" Josef asked, smiling and playful despite the impending nightmare ahead of them.

"Loire Valley," Mick informed them.

"I'll have the jet ready by 3," Josef said, placing a kiss on Brea's head, and she wondered what would happen between them when this whole situation was over.


	14. Chapter 14

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Chapter Fourteen**

The inside of Josef's jet was as luxurious and expensive as the rest of Josef's belongings. Light was streaming in from the specially-designed, sun-proof windows that had been installed in the jet. Josef and Mick were both sleeping in bunked fridges that were inserted in the wall of the back room where a large bed covered in purple silk sheets and pillows was located. Beth had decided to take a nap in the main area of the jet which had lush, black seating and a mini-bar that was better stocked than most hotel rooms.

Brea was lying on her side on the shiny purple bed, relaxed in a sea of purple and purple-patterned feather pillows. It was nice to feel the smooth, cool sheets against her curves, forming around her like it was purposefully made to mold to her body. Her mind wandered to Josef, wishing he was lying with her, holding her in that comforting, exciting way he did. Though they had been on the jet for four hours and the sun was now up, Brea was still tingling with Josef's touch and strong hold. They had packed lightly and quietly while the party had gone on downstairs, and Josef ended the party by inviting his guests to stay in the south wing of the mansion for the night- and that he had urgent business he had to leave to take care of.

Changing out of her party dress had sobered Brea up from her happy high. She had chosen her favorite worn jeans with the daisies painted on the back pockets for comfort and flexibility, and a fitted, black v-neck with long sleeves. It had taken her all of ten minutes to pull on a pair of black sneakers and throw together a small bag.

In a move that surprised herself, Brea had run down to the kitchen- entering through the dining hall- and asked one of the startled night staff for a silver knife, her bag hefted over her shoulder. The man was young and startled, and started to explain that they did not cater using silverware at vampire functions. Brea asked if they had any spare pieces in the truck they had arrived in that brought the champagne flutes and trays. Again the young man looked nervous, but he had hurried her out to the truck, retrieved a bag with various personal affects- obviously his- and pulled out a grey scarf. He unwound the balled up wool and produced a small silver object which folded out to be a wicked, silver pocket knife- longer and slimmer than any Brea had ever seen.

"If you're gonna kill them, wait till the Sun is up," whispered the worker as he folded the blade back into place, tossed his small bag in the truck, and handed the piece to Brea. "Evil sons-of-bitches every last one of them; I'm in this for the pay check."

Brea was careful to murmur an indiscernible response as she thanked him, slipped the refolded blade into her bra, and headed back to the mansion. She was alarmed at his malicious hatred, especially considering how free his access was in Josef's mansion. The worker, his name tag said his name was Weston H., completely ignored her when they got back to the kitchen and separated. His face was calm and his responses neutral- a ticking time bomb in the works.

When Brea entered the main entrance hall, she spotted Josef talking to Molly. Molly had a somber upset look about her, but as Brea got closer and the two took notice of her, Molly looked completely normal and friendly, despite her dim smile. After a few concerned words about the worker, Weston H., Josef led Brea to a waiting car that was set to take them to Josef's jet. He had cancelled Mick's tickets and arrangements while Brea packed and changed.

Shortly after they had gotten on the jet, Josef had given Brea and Beth and the reluctant Tina a grand tour of the space. Tina had taken up in the cockpit with the pilot and co-pilot; her grumpy attitude turning to a flirty one after a brief meet-and-greet with the co-pilot. Her intentions for the rest of their flight were clear, even though she had looked at Brea with mild interest after their introductions on the landing strip.

Sighing, Brea turned on her back to stare blankly at the ceiling. She couldn't wait to see Ally. She missed her so much and the closer they got to her, the more frantic she was to get to her. God, just let her be all right, Brea thought, putting both her hands over her face and breathing deeply into them.

The problems of the world melted away as Brea's hands drifted to her sides and her eyes slid shut, her legs curling to one side of her body while she fell into a deep sleep.

When Brea woke again the plane was shaking and the once gleaming, light bright windows were pitch dark. Someone was stroking Brea's hair and the soothing calm of it was melting into her, relaxing her more than the nap had. Bringing her hand up to grasp the one stroking her, Brea intertwined their fingers and she brought Josef's hand to her mouth. His masculine scent filling her up and the soft, warm hand in hers made her shiver in an exciting way.

"Did you sleep well?" Josef whispered in the ultra-dark room. A clicking noise came to Brea's ears just before a light came on overhead. Josef was sitting on the bed to her left wearing fitted, stretchy, black pants, a rich red shirt, and an expensive looking pair of black shoes. God his appearance overwhelmed her sometimes, taking up the air in the room and striping her of sensibility- something she prided herself on.

"Yeah, I must have just drifted off. Are we there?" Brea asked, watching as he kissed the back of her hand the way she had done to his, a little fang peeking out from his lips when he drew back.

"We just landed," Josef replied, running a hand through her hair until he reached the nap of her neck and fisted her dark wavy hair, bringing his face down to smell her scent and groan.

"Josef, where are we going from here? What's the plan?" Brea breathed out, trying to stop the shaking of her hands, she wanted to reach out and touch him so much; but Ally needed saving first.

"We are going to a safe house that a friend of mine owns just twenty minutes outside of Loire Valley. He owes me a favor and you and Beth will be safe there." The hand holding her and head released her as Josef dipped down to her lips. Brea's breath caught in her throat and she reached up to meet him. Their lips met and a shudder ran through her body, clenching in her core. Josef's words replayed in her head, and Brea pulled back from him, willing herself to breathe- to think.

"What do you mean Beth and I will be safe there? Where are you and Mick going? We still need to figure out how to find and get Ally out of that place," Brea said.

Josef, who had been paying homage to the long, milky column of her neck, pulled back to face Breanna with a look that said 'you aren't going to like this'. "Mick and I will be going to get Ally. You and Beth will stay at the villa with Dax; he was a warrior before he was turned into a night creature a few centuries ago, and he can protect you. He owes me a favor and I'm calling it in." Josef explained; his face in business mode. The brush off was perfectly clear, he expected her to just go along with what he had planned, just like she was one of his employees; she didn't even question what kind of night creature Dax was- she already knew enough about what went bump in the night.

"I don't even know this person and you think I'm just going to stay with him while you go off and save my sister? Are you crazy? I'm going with you."

His face grew dark and his eyes flashed that liquid silver at her, and for just one second Brea thought about just letting it go, she didn't want to make him this angry when he was helping her. But she couldn't let him dictate to her, they were equals damn it!

"Brea, you need to stay with Dax while Mick and I go. You don't have our abilities. We are faster, stronger, and vicious. When we fight we have to give ourselves over to that side of us that isn't human. You would be kidnapped or killed before you could get to where she is. Do you understand that? You will die if you come with us," Josef said, his tone low and lethal. "And I'm not willing to let that happen."

A jolt of feminine pleasure rocked her, and Brea felt her heart skip a beat and her lungs still for a breath. He really cares about me, Brea thought. It gave her that all over delighted feeling she got when he stared at her hungrily, or whispered sexy words to her. A heated blush stole up her neck and crept into her cheeks and her eyes turned down half-mast to look at him through her lashes.

"I really care about you, Josef," Brea confessed, arching up against him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he hovered over her.

Josef stilled against her, and then she was on her back with his lips pressed wet and warm against hers before his tongue thrust into her mouth wantonly. Her skin heated up as his hard body pressed her into the silky, firm bed imprinting her body shape to the mattress. Nerves rose up and begged for attention while she returned his fervor with her twirling, sweeping, seeking tongue. Brea was so caught up in his mouth that the sudden sensation of his palms against her breasts through the soft, flimsy material of her shirt startled her- causing her to jerk against him, rubbing his growing erection with the intimate press of her right thigh.

Moaning against his mouth, Brea grasped onto a bicep with one hand before moving the other up under his shirt, running her fingers over the smooth, rippled flesh of his muscular torso and stealing his breath away when she raked her nails over his chest passionately.

Knocking sounded at the door to the bedroom area of the jet, but Brea refused to acknowledge it as she reached her hand from his bicep into his hair and tugged him more voraciously to her, repositioning her lower body to grind into his hard bulge. They broke from each other as the noise continued, but again Brea ignored it, and trailed rough, nipping kisses along his jaw, down his neck, over his shoulder and down to the base of his neck. She felt the electric heat of her arousal pulsing inside her, her fingernails aching familiarly, and her fangs drawing down before sinking unwittingly into Josef.

He groaned and arched against her before snarling at the knocking at the door, which had stopped and started up again more timidly. Brea ground against him, the heat from her core teasing him, emanating through the coarse material of her jeans. Her hands moved together up to his shoulders and held him more tightly to her while she fed.

The rich, spicy, hot, arousing taste of Josef's blood filled her mouth, ran down her throat, pouring into her gut, turning her insides to molten lava- burning in her veins, seizing her muscles in repeated spasms, and fogging her mind. Her core was wet and wanting, rhythmically seeking release through their clothes- wishing he was stretching her, filling her center till she screamed as she climaxed around him, trembling with fulfillment. A fire burned inside her, roaring through her body, making the room chilly and uncomfortable as she strove higher, reaching higher, her sheath clenching and unclenching as Josef's blood passed over her lips and into her ecstasy. He tugged at her hair, pulling her head back, her lips from his punctured chest, right below his neck and kissed her- feeding and fueling her until he bit her tongue and took from her what she had from him. The moment a drop of her blood slid down his throat, her body clenched, and spasms quaking her vagina as liquid rushed through her and drowned her in her screams while he held her, releasing their kiss, and clinging to him while she rode the waves.

Somewhere in the background, the door went quiet- the person finally giving up, and Josef stopped grinding his teeth. He held her tightly to him, shudders caused his teeth to snap together while he searched for his centuries of built up control. His reservoirs were running low where Brea was concerned- he was frustrated that he could not have her, not yet, and that he knew he would wait till he could. When her orgasm had ripped through her, he had felt it as tightly as he held her. The heat between her thighs had caused his cock to jump in his pants and swell with needing her. He could not wait to get her back to LA and into his bed- he felt how ready she was for him.

Pressing a gentle, soothing kiss to her forehead, Josef rubbed his cheek against her head. The uncontrollable aftershocks of her pleasure were tingled along her spine, but she finally fell mute and calm.

"I'll stay with Dax if you promise me everything will be okay. Because, even though all of this is crazy and scary and unpredictable- I'll believe you if you promise me," Brea whispered, rubbing her head on his chest and comforting in his presence. He made her so peaceful when he wasn't driving her crazy with need.

Brea felt Josef take a breath above her as her breathing finally evened out from her heavy pants and shudders. She thought it was so weird not hearing his heart beat in his chest, but leaning into him gave her a sense of comfort worth the weirdness. Her body was humming with satisfaction, and Brea felt her eyes drooping again- despite her nap.

"I promise," Josef said above her, then pulled back to examine her face. She felt her heart pick up again and the dull throb of hunger rose again. God, he was addicting.

"Okay. Let's go," Brea replied. She watching him stand and hold out a hand to her as she got to her unsteady feet. Her body felt weak and relaxed and Brea was embarrassed to say she was still ready for more- maybe she was finally ready to be with Josef.

Josef opened the door leading out into the main space of the jet and held his hand to the side for her to pass, "Ladies first, doll." Brea smiled to him; she loved when he used such old-fashioned endearments. It made her feel like she was in a movie and he was her perfect guy come a calling.

Mick, Beth, and Tina were standing by the main exit, all awkwardly trying to make small talk- except Tina who was completely ignoring their attempts. Brea noticed Tina's attention turned to her as she came out with Josef close behind.

"You know I'm sure you could have found a hotel room more suitable for that sort of thing than this jet," Tina snipped, rolling her eyes as Brea blushed afresh.

"You could mind your own business before I drain the blood from your body for dinner," Josef threatened in a calm and understated tone of voice.

Tina swept her medium brown, medium length wavy hair over her shoulders and up into a bun that she tied with a rubber band. Her eyes were an attractive blue-grey color lined thickly with black liner, black mascara, and dark grey shadow. Her nose was slightly crooked as if it had been broken a couple times, but didn't detract much from the symmetry of her face. Her lips were a faint, pale pink naturally enhanced with clear gloss, and slightly curved up a little at the corners, both lips matched evenly in their slight plump fill. Her cheekbones were soft and smooth were her jaw was sharp and strong in its curve. Overall, Tina's face was a lovely, unique blend of beauty and flaw. Her body was gentle curves and understated clothes- simple jeans, a white blouse, brown leather, ankle boots, and a fleur-de-lis necklace.

Brea gasped when she saw the necklace peeking out from Tina's blouse and she closed the distance between them before she realized she had the pendant in her hand.

"Where did you get this?" Brea demanded, tugging harshly at the necklace, turning over the pendant to see the artful 'D' engraving.

"Excuse you," Tina sneered, but seemed too frozen in place to say anything else.

"Where the fuck did you get this?" Brea shouted, tugging so hard that the necklace came off into her hands which shook with suppressed emotion.

"Hey, that is mine. Coraline gave that to me," Tina finally snapped, pulling at the chain that had held the necklace to her.

"Why would she give this to you?" Brea demanded again, not releasing the pendant.

"Brea, calm down," Beth said, trying to intercede when Brea's eyes started turning silver and her fangs were unconsciously resting against her lower lips, protruding from her closed mouth.

"She gave it to me because she plans to turn me and make me part of the family. This is her family's crest," Tina spat, still trying to regain the necklace, but too afraid of Brea's altered appearance to do anything rash.

Brea remembered that Mick had said Tina could help them because she was a friend of Coraline's. That lined up with what Tina was saying, but Brea didn't want this woman, this stuck up, rude, ill-tempered woman to have something of hers- and it was hers because she was a Duvall, even though Tina didn't know that.

"Brea, let her have the necklace," Mick said. He had watched the exchange and knew that Brea's own necklace was hidden just inside the neck of her blouse.

"Yeah let me have it," Tina said, pulling futilely as Brea held her grip.

"How long have you known Coraline?" Brea asked, not letting go still.

"Since 1982 when she attacked me outside a club near the college I went to in Santa Ana." Tina finally got up some courage and shoved at Brea's shoulder, trying to knock her off balance and loosen her grip.

Brea opened up her mouth and hissed- stunning herself and everyone in the room. Tina let go of the necklace and stumbled back into Beth as Brea grabbed hold of Josef beside her to steady herself. His warm hands came up to her shoulders, holding her in place.

"That's enough," Josef ordered. He rubbed soothing circled into Brea's shoulders with his thumbs as her eyes flickered back to their normal color and her fangs slid back into her mouth. He had surprised her into normalcy.

"We have to get somewhere safe," said Mick, taking Beth by the hand, after having pushed her behind him when Brea hissed, and leading them off the plane. Tina followed quickly and closely behind Mick and Beth, glaring at the ground in defeat.

Josef halted Brea for a moment outside the waiting limo that sat running outside the plane. He brought his hands up to either side of her head, twisting a little in the hair at her temples, forcing her to look up into his eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine. Ally is going to be with you soon, I promise. And I will help you find whatever answers I can once we get through this," Josef told her, kissing her lips lightly, then her nose and her then her forehead where they rested against her for a moment before pulling away.

"I believe you," Brea said, and when they slipped into the backseat across from Mick, Beth, and Tina, she extended the necklace to Tina.

"If Coraline gave this to you, you should have it. I'm sorry." Brea apologized, letting go once a hesitant hand came up to claim it, and then leaned back into Josef.

"Who are you to her?" Tina asked, more confident once the necklace was secured around her neck again, though it had to be knotted to keep it there as Brea had broken the lobster clasp of the platinum chain.

Brea pondered the question for a minute. Really she was nobody to Coraline, just a half-human niece she'd probably never met, not that Brea could remember anyway. Her mother, Brielle, and her father, Caden, were all she could really remember of her family. Brea gazed at Mick for a second, asking him if she should be careful with what she said or if it was okay to tell Tina. His eyes flashed to Tina and then to Brea and he shrugged, it was her call.

"I'm her niece," Brea stated. It really hit her then, she had an aunt somewhere- maybe even down in the dungeons like Ally.

Tina's eyes bulged wide, her eyebrows popped up, and she gasped. Yeah, Brea thought, that's I feel.

"How is that possible?" Tina questioned, her tone incredulous.

"I'm Brielle's daughter. Brielle Duvall, Coraline's sister." Again Tina stared at Brea as if she was making up tall tales for her benefit, and it was starting to bug her.

"Brielle is alive?" Tina asked, her tone the same, but her eyebrows returning to their normal place.

"I don't know. Something happened, Lance came when I was little and there was fire and explosions, and I ran away and I couldn't remember anything until recently. It's all been coming back since I came to LA from New York. Lance has my friend, Allison Deveaux, and he's torturing her, that's why we need to find this place. He's trying to get to me because-" Josef cut her off with a squeeze of his hand on her thigh, "I guess because he found out I exist and wants to know how," Brea finished lamely, not meeting Tina's eyes as she gazed at the limo's floor.

"But she has been here in the last century? Coraline thought she was dead. Brielle was having some ridiculous affair with a human, a male witch, and Lance found out. It was terrible- from what Coraline told me- and she thought Lance had killed the witch and then Brielle. If what you're saying is true then Brielle could still be out there," Tina exclaimed, overly excited.

"Did you miss the part where she said there was an explosion and nobody even knows if Brielle survived?" Josef asked, looking at Tina condescendingly.

"Well if she is, Coraline and I will find her. It has been too long Coraline has grieved her sister's loss. She'll be so happy when I tell her," Tina said, smiling for the first time since Brea had met her.

"Assuming we can find her," Mick answered. Tina turned on him sharply, her eyes glinting angrily.

"You'll find her. I found you Lance, and now its payback time. Our deal was that you save your human and Coraline too. I don't even care about the girl they have locked up down there, Coraline is why I'm here," Tina insisted, glaring Mick and Beth down.

"Hey, that human girl looked down there is like a sister to me and she's important to me. In fact, if this whole thing turns out to be a false lead, you'll be ruined. I'll make sure anyone and anything you care about is gone. You get me? I will go into the dungeons myself and put a stake through Coraline's heart and drag her out to rot in the sun while you watch if Ally doesn't make it out of her. If you think I can't find a way to make that happen, you are misjudging me," Brea said, her malicious voice stilling Tina's heart for a second- and Brea could hear it suddenly, as it skipped a beat and then sped up in her chest.

"Now now, play nice girls," Josef said, amusement coloring his words. Brea glanced up at him and he was smiling wickedly at her, delighted by her unusual bout of ruthlessness. "And I thought I drove a hard bargain."

Brea fought back a smile, her anger receding. She was feeling more aggressive since she had tasted Josef's blood in the bedroom on the jet. Her body heated up fast and her words tumbled out with vindictiveness foreign to her day to day attitude around her more frequently prominent fangs. How did she know how his blood would affect her? Or any blood? Other than sexual arousal, she hadn't felt much change in herself, but what if slowly her vampire traits were coming out, what if she wasn't even human anymore.

Stop it, Brea told herself, shaking her head. She had to focus on Ally. And arguing with Tina and threatening her was not going to help her get her sister back any sooner. Josef promised that he would have Ally back to her, and she was going to believe him because not believing him just wasn't an option.

The limo stopped outside a stunning driveway, gated off and guarded by a small booth with armed security. Brea heard the driver upfront tell the man his name and the names of everyone inside. Next thing she knew, Brea was being handed out of the limo and escorted up beautiful, hand-carved marble stairs, through the front door and foyer, passed two side rooms with French doors with gauzy, white curtains, up another marble stairway, down two long corridors with more French doors with different colored curtains that toward up the full expanse of the twelve foot ceilings, and into a solarium.

Two men stood sentinel at the two doorways into the room- the one they came through from front of the villa and a pair of doors leading out onto an equally impressive marble balcony. Blue, gauzy curtains draped in this room at the doors and a number of gleaming, wooden lounge chairs surrounded a crystal, aqua pool. Cream and brown marble tiles formed an edge around the indoor, in-ground pool and beautiful pool tiles created a mosaic on the stairs leading down into the watery depths. Looking up, Brea gasped at the opulent glass ceiling. The glass was mostly clear and cut into two foot squares set into the otherwise wooden framework that comprised the ceiling- however, a few elegantly placed squares were stained glass, depictions of carnal bliss vividly displaced against the now starry sky.

Water sloshing brought Brea's attention back to the pool. She hadn't noticed before, but a man was swimming through the water. His onyx hair was thick and heavy, curling in wet ringlets as he made his way up the stairs and out onto the marble floor. A towel sitting at the lip of the pool was dry and ready for his uses, and as he toweled off, his muscular physique came into clear view. He was one big muscle, Brea mused, as he stretched his arms above his head, his eight pack rippling and stretching over sinful, bronze skin. He had to be at least six-foot-five, and he towered in a very menacing way as he walked closer to them. A charming smile lit up his handsome, chiseled face- a strong, wide nose, big, honey brown eyes, thin lips that curled sensually. By any standard this man was a dream, a very wet one, Brea thought- blushing profusely at the wanton thought.

But glancing from him to Josef, Brea wouldn't have wanted them to trade places. Though this man, Dax by Brea's guess, was sensual and appealing with his European good looks, he didn't twist her insides when he smiled, his eyes didn't make her feel sexy, and though he looked warm like the sun, his eyes were hard and cold.

"Josef, how was the flight?" Dax asked, offering him hand to Josef and then to Mick. He completely ignored Brea, Beth, and Tina.

"Good. This is Breanna Mabalot, Beth Turner, and Tina Haggans," Josef introduced them each with a wave of his hand. "Ladies, this is Dax Arvanitis."

Dax took them each in, and Brea noticed he stopped longer on her, but moved back to Josef without so much as a greeting. Brea thought he had an arrogant high-handedness about him. Hearing his last name made sense, he looked very Greek.

"It's nice to meet you, Dax," Brea said, putting her hand out to him. He seemed to look at her and contemplate her hand before taking it in his- twice the size of her own, almost engulfing it completely in his grasp- and brought it to his lips, which in turn caused her to stumble closer. His nose lingered longer above her hand, sniffing it, before releasing her.

"It is good to meet you, Breanna," he charmed, smiling a sexy smile for her even though she backed up into Josef immediately. Josef's hands came up to settle on her hips and she felt more relaxed.

"What are you?" Brea whispered, and then gulped when Dax's eyes turned darker, his smile more sinister, and his grinning teeth sharpened all throughout his mouth.

"Down Dax, she's mine," Josef proclaimed, his fingernails digging into her hips more as he spoke. "Ladies, Dax is not a vampire- if you can't tell from the room of sunny death and his less-than-pale complexion. Dax is a werewolf, but don't worry he's had his shots," Josef quipped, that teasing smirk Brea loved so much in full force.

Dax's smile returned, but it was tight, and he nodded to one of the guards to open the door as he walked on through it and guided the group along the corridor outside. He indicated which rooms were theirs. He showed Josef and Mick to a room full of slid out freezers with auto-lock buttons on the inside that opened and closed the freezers at will. Everything about the home was a mix of Greek and French, and all of it mixed opulently.

When they had done a quick tour they ended up back at the front doorway. Mick and Josef were both more solemn while Beth kept nervously readjusting her jacket around her and stealing glances at Mick. It was time for them to go.

"Be careful," Beth told them, ignoring Dax's bored roll of his eyes.

"We can handle it," Josef said to her.

"We'll be fine," Mick returned, brushing a few strands of Beth's pretty blonde hair out of her face. "We'll be back soon."

"Make sure Coraline's with you," Tina demanded, then walked off toward her room.

"Josef, please be careful, please," Brea begged, moving forward and launching herself into his arms in a display of desperation she couldn't help. He was the one thing in her world that seemed stable and fun and exhilarating- she could not imagine him going off and getting her because of her, or worse, killed.

"I will come back to you. Till then, think naughty thoughts about me because when I get back I plan to have some very creative ideas of my own," he murmured huskily in her ear, nipping it, and tilting her head up and to the side for his kiss.

Dax made an impatient sound and Brea wanted to smack this man she didn't know- her patience just about as short as his. Backing up and away, Brea watching Josef and Mick head out the door, Dax locking it behind them, and turned to a nervous, smiling Beth standing just behind her.

"They'll be fine," Beth assured her, more as a question.

"They'll be fine," Brea said, nodding along with her, just as uncertain.

"I wouldn't be so sure," called a French accented voice, male and powerful. Brea and Beth turned to the marble stairs ahead of them. Lance stood at the top with a quivering Tina in his arms, and with a flash of movement, he snapped the teary-eyed woman's neck, the sound reverberating off the marble floors and walls as Tina's body fell lifeless to the floor.

"Welcome back niece," Lance said, and a horrifying smile curled across his face. When Brea grabbed Beth and turned, Dax stood arms crossed, wicked thin lips curled, in front of the lock door.


	15. Chapter 15

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Dax, we have to get out of here," Brea said, grabbing hold of Beth's shaking hand.

If possible that wicked, thin smile became thinner and a hard glint entered his eyes, and yellow- unlike the vampires flashing silver- bled outward from his pupil, overtaking their natural beauty.

"Not gonna happen," he said, voice gruff and harsh. His face began to change slowly. His eyes sharpened, his face narrowed and elongated into a mussel, and thick, patchy, brown fur started to push through Dax's honey-toned skin, coating him like a second skin. Pops and crunching sounds permeated the room, echoing through the halls as a vicious growl tore from Dax's vibrating chest. He tore at his clothes, snarling through a morphed nose- nostrils flared.

Brea began to back pedal, yanking Beth along with her. She watched as Dax's back spiked up as he fell to all fours, his hands and arms and legs contorting, sprouting the same colored fur, and long claws dug ruthlessly into the priceless marble floor. A tail, long and thick, whistled as it whipped back and forth, looking like swaying steel. He snarled again and advanced toward them.

"Now Dax, none of that. It's my time to play," Lance called from his place on the stairs landing.

The werewolf was massive- twice the size of any normal wolf, its paws huge weapons. Dax prowled before them, growling low in his throat, his yellow eyes wild and hungry.

"Brea, we have to get out of here," Beth whispered and Brea gritted her teeth.

"I know," Brea said back, eyes never leaving Lance, even when the wolf prowled up to her, circling her and Beth together, teeth bared.

"Come to me, niece," Lance called down again, left hand stretched out to her as he stepped over Tina's body. The sight sent shivers down her back, and Brea tugged Beth more closely to her before taking a desperate leave over Dax, and into the main room, near the stairs, and began running down an unfamiliar hallway, dragging Beth (who shrieked in surprise) along with her.

Chilling laughter followed them, and Brea bit back her own shriek of fear- ignoring the sound of steps echoing behind them; she bit back another scream as Beth tripped, and Brea turned to help her- only then realizing Dax was racing after them, his giant paws pounding across the marble while his claws chipped at the floor.

"You have spirit! It's going to be fun breaking you," Lance shouted from a short distance; he was walking leisurely in their wake.

Beth regained her feet just as Dax reached them and kicked out at him, nailing his snout. He whipped back with a whimper and then bit at Beth, but brea was already moving again- puling Beth from the reach of his snapping teeth.

The feel of her fangs sliding down and her nails biting into her palms gave her more resolve; the gravity of danger sinking deep. Seeing a back stairway, Brea shouted to Beth to pick up the speed as they thundered up the marble stairwell, each step threatening to slip their balance and tumble them back into Dax and a still slow-moving, amused Lance.

With a surprising leap, Dax landed in front of them to the right, cutting them off from pursuing their path and Brea veered left, still guiding Beth even as she hissed angrily at Dax. The hiss surprised her, but Dax visibly tensed, his hulking muscles growing thicker and hard as he growled in return, and in the background Lance's psychotic laughter elevated to a delighted, disturbing pitch. Ignoring both, Brea burst into the nearest door on their left, slamming it shut and releasing Beth's arm as she went.

Taking in the room, Brea realized it was a storage space- numerous cardboard boxes stacked haphazardly in towering pillars, covered with white sheets and empty candle sticks. A dusty, beautiful, crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room, shining lightly from the moonlight streaming in through the large glass windows that lined the room side by side. Growling and laughter filtered from under the door crack and Brea yelled for Beth to help her- pushing a large pile of heavy cardboard boxes in front of the door. Unexpectedly though, Brea didn't need Beth's help, the tower of wood and packages seemed only too light at that moment. Good thing too, as when Brea turned, Beth was staring wide-eyed at the far wall of windows (each stained a different breath-taking color) and was of no help whatsoever.

"Beth?" Brea asked, stepping to her side and turning her eyes to the spot Beth was transfixed on.

"Ally?" Brea breathed, her adrenaline high crashing down with the overwhelming sight of her sister, tied to one of the crate towers, head bowed. Rushing forward, Brea dropped down to her knees in a skid, throwing her arms around her sister with a shuddering sob. "Oh God, Ally. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Brea," Beth called, her voice alarmed and Brea heard to hesitant steps.

Looking up at her, Brea questioned her with her eyes until she heard the sound of Ally's hiss. Snapping her eyes down at her sister's slight form, her eyes widened in shock. Ally's eyes were trained on Beth, her eyes an alarming, liquid mercury- more silver in the moonlight than Brea had ever seen. Like Brea, Ally's fangs were lowered, sliding over her lower lip in a horrifying image of blood craving.

"No," Brea whispered, arms never leaving Ally, even as the small vampire hissed hungrily at her and inhaling Beth's scent with a tilt of her head in the blonde's direction.

"I'm so hungry," Ally said, hissing with each outward breath. Her short hair had grown out an inch or two, showing her dirty roots, as her hair stuck up statically. Her normally tanned skin sickly pale, her eyes that frightening silver, her nails jagged and long- sharp.

"This was a trap. They led us here," Beth told her, glancing between Brea and Ally, and then back at the barricaded door that was thumping loudly, the boxes shaking, the top one ready to topple. "We have to get out."

"I know," Brea found herself saying again, irritated with Beth while trying to figure a way to get them and Ally out of here- preferably without Ally sinking her white, gleaming fangs into Beth's neck.

"I'm hungry!" Ally shouted, slamming her fists painfully against the floor- small cracks inciting where her tiny fists pounded.

Glancing from window to window as the thumping at the door grew louder, with only the marginal light of the moon to guide her, Brea felt helpless. Getting up from Ally, finally releasing her, even as the girl lunged for Beth, Brea walked to the closest window and looked out. The top of the stained glass, indoor pool room stood erect below. Turning from it, Brea hurried to one of the sheet-covered box pillars and tugged it free, wrapping her arm with it and returning to her previous spot.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked, alarmed. She was doing her best not to look at Ally who was following her with her eyes in a predatory fashion.

"Getting us out of here," Brea answered. She turned her face from the blue glass window and swung out her sheet wrapped arm, impacting the too-thick glass which cracked, but remained intact. Her arm vibrated with her efforts and Brea bit back a cry of pain. Looking down at Ally, seeing her face and her torture ridden body, she brought her arm back again and closed her eyes as she smacked her arm more forcefully against the blue glass- this time causing it to shatter loudly, pieces flying both inside and out, nicking her arm in several places, and tiny bits of sharp glass tangling in her hair as the structure below clanked with the sound of fallen shards.

"Brea," Beth shouted, coming forward finally, skirting a feral Ally, and joining her. Red was staining the white sheet in un-patterned places, but Brea merely unwrapped the sheet, allowed Beth to fuss over the larger chunks imbedded in her skin, and then pushed her help away. Ally was hissing more viciously, seeing and smelling her sisters blood as it coated her skin and the fallen shit.

"Help me lift this box and throw it out the window," Brea demanded of Beth, not meeting Ally's eyes as they clouded with pained tears.

Together they pushed one of the heavier boxes to the window's edge, Brea huffing as her arm pulsed with shocks of pain. The thudding at the door was growing more prominent and a muffled argument seeped through the door cracks. Panicked, Brea and Beth gripped the top and bottom sides of the chosen box- made of sturdy wooden planks- and heaved it up and over the side of the lockless, broken window. A harsh crashing sound resounded from below as the glass greenhouse shattered and trembled, and the sound of a splash met their ears.

Grabbing another couple of sheets, Brea made her way back to Beth at the window side, ignoring Ally still, and she wrapped the first sheet around Beth.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked, allowing Brea to wrap the second sheet around her as well- exempting the majority of her legs.

"There is going to be glass in the pool and when you hit you might bring more with you. The sheets should cushion it, but they'll become heavy. Use your legs to propel you back up to the surface and get out. Just keep running. I've got to get Ally out too," Brea said, helping Beth crouch on the window sill- thankfully they were both wearing decent shoes.

"You're sure?" Beth asked, her eyes gazing warily below at the rippling pool water. A loud thump sounded at the door and the top two boxes of the five box tower toppled to the floor, making them both jump even as a triumphant growl sounded a second later and the door began to crack open slightly.

"Yes, hurry. Go," Brea insisted, offering Beth a brave smile, then pushing her out the window, listening as Beth screamed in surprised terror, and a moment later the sound of her hitting the water met her ears.

"I'm hungry," Ally said again, growling and hissing it at Brea- redrawing her attention.

"It's going to be okay, Ally. I promise," Brea said, kneeling beside her sister after watching Beth's head bob up over the surface of the pool.

"I can't stop, Breanna," Ally whispered with a slight slur to her words due to the constant hiss in her throat. It broke her heart seeing her sweet sister looking at her with hunger and anger. Her chest shuddered with the pain of it.

"Drink," Brea ordered, offering her bloodied arm to Ally, even as her sister's eyes latched onto it. Ally's head shook in rejection, but her fangs glistened with saliva at the thought, and her mouth lowered to a copiously bleeding vein in the crook of her arm. The bite was nothing like Josef's which held a seductive finesse, this was pure pain. The vessels in her arm ripped open and Brea cried out even as she held Ally's head to her arm. Each pull from her arm drew out the stinging sensation that began to tingle through her entire arm, and the background noise of Dax's persistent attempts to wedge open the door's room at Lance's constant urging faded in and out.

A minute or two passed and Ally finally retracted her fangs, Brea's blood smearing her mouth and nose while tears came to her- now- brown eyes. "Brea?" she whispered frightened, and Brea shushed her, as her sister had done to her so many times in the middle of the night when she woke from her nightmares of the past.

Another box fell with a thud to the ground and the door wedged open enough that light spilled in from the hall and lit up a thick crack of light- just to the left of them.

"Brea, come out, come out wherever you are," Lance taunted in cliché and that horrible, fanatical laughter bubbled up and out of his mouth again as his arm appeared through the crack, pushing at the remaining boxes.

"Come on, we have to move," Brea huffed out, pain numbing her arm- a good and bad thing all at once. Ally was on her feet instantly, moving with vampiric speed as she held Brea to the window. The door was opening fast, they didn't have time to think about sheets and protection from glass- they clasped each other's hands and dove from the second story window, through the whole in the greenhouse ceiling, and down deep into the still rippling waters of the chlorine filled pool. The pain in Brea's arm came back ten-fold, and she gasped in a mouth full of water, choking and sinking down deeper. She felt someone pulling her up to the surface and her survival instinct kicked in- she kicked her feet to propel her to the surface.

Her head broke free from the watery death surrounding her, the water tinting pink around her openly bleeding arm. It was Ally that was guiding them, her small hands wrapped around Brea's uninjured arm as she used her legs to keep them afloat and take them toward the steps of the shallow end. They rose up on their legs and splashed as quickly through the pool as their heavy, water-logged clothes would allow them. Beth was nowhere to be seen and Brea hoped she had found a way out. A back door to the greenhouse led out into a forest-lined backyard. They slipped a little and slid have the way to the door before bursting out and their legs taking over- running against the chilly night as shivers ran up and down their drenched bodies.

"Where do we go?" Ally asked as they raced from Dax's beautiful prison.

"I don't know just keep running," Brea replied, jumping over a tree's upraised root once they hit the forest's cover. A howl in the background sent chills up her spine and Brea fought her instinct to look back- even as she heard the heavy pounding of clawed feet coming from behind them. The moonlight was dimmed by the thick canopy of trees above them, and Brea almost fell several times, had Ally not been so on task with her eyes shining silver once more.

A branch cracked close to them, over to their left, and Brea prayed to God they would make it out of here. Growling suddenly filled the air around them, and Ally hissed to the side of them, shoving Brea tumbling to the ground. Two forms collided- one small and shadowed the other large and furry. Gulping, Brea scurried back to the trunk of the nearest tree and stared on in terror as Dax pinned Ally beneath him. A blur of her hands and Ally struck out at Dax- her nails coming across his mussel with sharp nails that coated with his dark blood.

"I love watching vampires fight werewolves, it's so entertaining," Lance mused from Brea's side and she jerked back, scrambling to her feet and baring her still visible fangs in his direction. He let out a short laugh- the kind that betrayed amusement and belittlement together.

"Stay away from me," Brea breathed, glancing around her hoping to find a weapon. She saw a sharp, thick fallen branch and wondered if she could reach it before he snapped her neck.

"Oh be nice. I am your uncle after all. I deserve some respect. I even gave you a gift," he said, nodding at Ally who was holding her own against Dax even as a shallow claw mark was flooding the back of her left shoulder with precious blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Brea asked, stalling for time as she inched around the fraying couple and hedged closer to that thick branch.

Lance smiled wickedly at her- more cruel and sadistic than Dax's- before answering, "I don't take well to disobedience, and your mother knew that. She left the family, made herself vulnerable, for some half-witted human witch. She knew she was not allowed to leave, she knew better than to test my will. She didn't believe that I would come for her, my dear, sweet, baby sister. But blood is blood, my dear. Hers was sweet honeyed wine- vintage too. I let her watch me drain her lover dry- his spicy, human blood sparking with that fine witch power- and then I came for her too.

"You are a hybrid product of that abominable farce she called a marriage. Oh, she was beautiful in her day, vicious and cruel and devoid of emotion. I envied her, I worshipped her. But she threw it away for some life in that horrible new world of hers. And she gave you something too precious to let roam free, a gift I mistakenly gave her to guard- and now it runs solely in your blood. I'm only claiming what is mine, niece. Your ungrateful mother never should have burned my plantation, and you should never have been born." Lance informed her, the horrible tale unfolding as Brea managed to get within a foot of the stick. She had to wait for the right moment.

Ally gave a high-pitched shriek and Brea's head snapped to see her, Dax pinning her again, his sharp wolves teeth sunk in Ally's exposed belly.

"Stop," Brea screamed and lunged herself at the werewolf, forgetting her plans to grab the stick.

"Oh, don't be so human. It takes a lot more to kill a vampire than a wolf bite," Lance interjected sarcastically, folding his arms regally over his chest.

Brea dug her own nails into Dax's back and ran them down his back in deep furrows that made him buck and snarl as Brea held tight to his lower back- her nails like long shears. He released Ally and flung her from his back with a snarl. She sailed through the air and slammed down against the trunk and roots of a tree hundreds of years old- shaking its foundation and causing the leaves above to rustle.

Dax growled low, approaching her in a slow stalk, leaving Ally panting for breath staring up at the canopy above. It was then Lance intervened calling the beast back to his side as he began to approach Brea. Glancing around hurriedly, Brea snatched up a much longer, less thick branch and pushed her back up against the tree- angling the branch at Lance's approaching form.

"You almost make me pround, Breanna. So much fight," Lance congratulated, his smile caustic and approving.

"Stay back," she called, jabbing the branch closer to him. He did not pause, nor did Dax who prowled at his side.

"Brea," Ally whispered, her head now turned to face the scene to her left- horrified and helpless.

When he got too close, Brea dove at Lance, pushing the branch up into his sternum with all her might and falling to the side in a vain attempt to avoid Dax's wolf form. Dax came at her as Lance gasped in surprised pain and face down in the dark, soft Earth- the branching driving straight through to skewer him. Screaming in terror, Brea felt the bite as it tore through her soft flesh, her body giving under the stress of those clenching jaws. He bit into her inner-thigh, nose brushing the joint between her leg and torso while he snarled through a full mouth. A fiery pain zinged up her leg and through her right side while her heart jolted in her chest- speeding up and pounding loudly in her ears.

"Brea," cried Ally from a distance and then the weight tearing into her leg was torn free- a small chunk of flesh tearing away from her leg, though it slapped back into place- hanging on by a mildly, thick expanse of flesh.

Gasping through the pain, Brea pulled herself back further against the trunk of a tree, hands clenching the upraised roots that bulged from the ground like lifelines. A woman Brea did not recognize was on top of Dax, teeth bared before she sank them deep into his neck and guzzled vindictively- her hands on his shoulders while one knee sank into his chest and stomach and the other anchored to the ground beside their bodies.

From her line of vision, Brea saw Beth and Mick pulling up an injured Ally, and off to the side- Josef was holding a sword high above his head. It happened with a heavy swing of the blade, he took Lance's hissing head straight off at the neck. A sick thud and the body went still and the head rolled in slow motion toward her- stopping several feet from her legs, the eyes wide and silver. She watched the color in the eyes slip to a dark, dirty brown, the pupils dilating by the second.

A howl arrested the air and expanded through the forest, and a stillness filled the night before it died on a whimper and the petite brunette straddling Dax's wolf body rose elegantly. Long, messy, dark hair fell in waves to the woman's waist as she turned in Brea's direction and suddenly all the focus was on her. Her body was shaking violently and without command- blood pouring out of her, making her fangs bit deeply into her lip as she fought the moans ready to break free.

In a blink, the woman and Josef were beside her. Josef pulled her into his lap and his vampire face fell away to human as he stroked her hair and clenched a hand to her numbed thigh.

"Brea?" he whispered and she let a torrent of tears fall as her bodies shudders grew deeper and harder, vibrating her till her teeth chattered and her head fell back against him.

"It hurts so bad," Brea admitted, making sobbing noises as she tried to hold it together. Her mind was going into shock, she felt it.

"Look at me," said the voice of the strange woman. She looked so familiar. "Focus on my voice."

Brea nodded, her eyes blurring with more tears as she cried as quietly as possible into Josef's arm, which she clung to- pushing her face into the crook.

"You are going to live. You will drink and you will cease to shake," said the woman, her voice holding a hypnotic quality that Brea gave herself over to while opening her mouth. The brunette pressed her blood flowing wrist into Brea's upturned mouth and they met each other eyes. In the other woman she saw her mother, the face more delicate and beautiful, but the resemblance so clear Brea bit harder into the flesh. Her eyes stayed connected with this beautiful angel. She had so much softness in her expression that Brea believed every word she said.

"That's enough, Coraline. We don't want to turn her," Mick said from behind them and Brea saw he was carrying an unconscious Ally over to them, a teary Beth trailing behind him- her clothes wet and her hair clinging to her neck and shoulders.

"One more moment," Coraline intoned, her eyes not leaving Brea as she ran a soothing hand down Brea's forehead and cheek- the one not pressed against Josef's protective arm.

Soon though, Coraline released her and Brea had stopped shaking and her body was slowly healing, her thigh and arm no longer bleeding.

"How do you feel?" Josef asked her, whispering intimately into her ear, his hands brushing up and down her sides- as much to comfort her as to comfort himself.

"Tingly and numb," Brea said honestly, using both hands to pull him closer.

"I've called the European unit of the cleaners. We need to leave, now," Mick said, even though he looked relieved as Josef stood and bent to pick Brea up bridal style. It felt good to be in his familiar embrace, and Brea buried her head into his shoulder, her eyes growing heavy and strained.

"Sleep," Coraline whispered to her, even as Brea's eyes slid shut and Josef stroked her hair; walking off in a direction Brea didn't recognize. She felt safe and sleep came to take her seconds later.

_**Author's Note:**_ Well here is the long await chapter fifteen. I really enjoyed writing it and am only sorry it took so long to finish. I hope you all enjoyed it and I really enjoyed all of your previous feedback. Let me know what you think, I look forward to reading your responses. Also, I have just started a new fanfic for True Blood- the HBO TV series based on the Charlaine Harris novels. It's Eric/OC based and if you like the show you should pop over and take a look. Thanks for reading, EK!


	16. Chapter 16

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Waking up was like nothing Brea had ever experienced in her twenty-four years. Her body was liquid energy, moving and rushing and yet utterly still. Her skin felt electrified, she could feel every particle of her being- or at least that was the only way she could think to describe it. The beating of her heart was an unending cadence pumping through her ears and thrummed through her veins in a rhythm she was so acutely attuned to she knew where every drop was directed and felt the refreshed awe of its fluidity. Each new breath was a stretching and relaxing of her chest and lungs- so finely exerted her body tingled with oxygen. She twitched her fingernails that were tingling as she felt them growing, minutely. A curl of her toes caused a pleasant tightness of her calves which released the smallest amount of endorphins spiraling from her brain into her bloodstream outward in her body in a deliciously sinful moment of pleasure- a mini-orgasm waiting to happen.

Opening her eyes, Brea stared into the darkness of the room. But in that darkness she sensed someone beside her, not moving, not breathing- just sitting. A hand was pressed against the mattress beside her, almost touching her hands, but simply resting. Reaching out with her arm, delighting in the smooth satin of the air caressing her skin as her body moved through it, Brea took that hand. She knew instantly it was Josef- felt it even as she was blind to it. His masculine hand was softer than she had remembered, but the bones beneath were steel encased by muscle and tissue- cold and dead.

"Brea?" he whispered, but she heard him loudly, her ears ringing with the sweet timber of his somber tone- usually so boyish and animated.

"I can't see you," she whispered back, luxuriating at the vibrations her throat experienced with the words. She didn't want to let go of his hand, but relinquished it as he pulled back and she heard the gentle click of a wall light before the room lit up around her.

A gasp escaped her as she stared around her, colors a parade of merriment and richness, each conveying a different feel and emotion. She pushed herself up on her palms, arms supporting her as she leaned upward. Her body was so alive, Brea found it hard to believe she had thought she was living before this moment, nothing had ever felt so real and so perfect. Her sight was a masterpiece of crafted from a natural beauty that left her breathless and overjoyed. She wanted to examine everything, but when her eyes turned to him, she was still and speechless.

Josef was watching her with an intensity that stripped her naked, raw. His beauty was so overpowering and dominate everything else was a pale tribute to life's fascinations. His eyes were crystal blue, a depth a dimension of which she couldn't fully comprehend. His hair, once thought to be a dirty brown, blonde color was seen for each strain of visible light and dark in varying hues of honey, brown, tan, platinum blonde, and refracting subtler hues of each. The pale skin so white and flawless to the human eye was like liquid milk with undertones of gold and peach pigment, layering in a sinful stretch of silk over muscles cut and sculpted in enticing angles and dips with a smoothness that Brea fought to run her hands and mouth over. He was hunched in a wooden chair with a floral patterned cushion back and seat, his clothes the same as when she had last seen him.

"You're so beautiful," Brea breathed, sliding over the satiny material of the sheets and comforter that made up a foreign bed in a small yet elegantly decorated guest room.

He stared harder at her and then he was on her, covering her with his body, pinning her to the feather soft mattress that sank deeply, molding to form around them as her soft body gave into Josef's wonderfully hard frame. His lips captured her still open mouth in a hard open press of plump, soft lips. He pulled back and did it again softer and again, and then he his tongue slid over his lips and between her own and the hot, wet muscle of his tongue pressed against hers, begging her to respond as her senses exploded in a riot of sensations- each more sensual than the last.

She moaned into his mouth, pushing and twirling in his mouth, caressing his tongue as his cold hands trailed paths over her body- her skin bare to his touch and chills following the path of his hands as goose-bumps that tickled her playful rose to her skin. She reached a hand up to his hair when breathing became an impossible dream and gripped him by the hair, pulling him gently from her mouth only to moan allowed as his mouth latched on her neck, his tongue drawing circles and laving over her pulse before trailing up behind her ears and the seductive scrap of a fang caused her heart to beat double-time and tingling rushes of fantasy became reality in her body.

"Josef," she whispered again, clutching to his hair still, her other hand roaming over the planes of his body before cupping his shapely ass in a grip that brought his body down between her spreading thighs, her naked body- barely draped in a thin sheet from the waist down- thrust up to met him intimately. His pants were a rough barrier that thrust against her core, jolting a dizzying, hot, wiry thrill up to her nipples and wetting her sheath, readying for him.

Josef pushed up above her, leaning on one arm while the other teased and cupped her right breast, thumbnail lightly scratching her areola; Brea shivered in response and her nipples beaded up into hardened points of verdant pleasure.

Their eyes locked and her body wept for him, heat radiating from her warm alive body to heat his cold immortal one.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, his touch still on her, shaping her with one hand, molding over the curves only to repeatedly return to cup her breasts.

"For what?" she asked, barely understanding him even as she heard his tone more clearly than ever, guilt laced through it even as his beautiful body showed her no mercy in pleasing her and rocketing her new senses further. She rocked up against him and caused them both to gasp and her fangs to descend, nipping at her lower lip.

"For leaving you. You almost died and I wouldn't have made it in time if not for Beth," he replied, his concern touching her and raising that delicious heat inside her.

"You didn't know. I forgive you. Kiss me," she returned, her hands coming up to his face, cupping either side of his face and slowly guiding him back to her mouth. They met again, her leaning up into him, him pressing down into her- they melded as one in a fiery moment of decadence, a humming press of mouths- devouring one another in a moment of silence more profound than the words that hung between them.

He pulled back again and stopped her with a soft but firm hand over her lips. The way his eyes pierced hers made her feel more naked than her bare skin, as if he read her with a look. This side of him was bizarre in its unfamiliar nature; Josef Kostan is light quips, boyish good looks, charming smiles, savage business, vindictive vampire- but in that moment, he was a philosopher of the soul- her soul. She felt it deep inside her and the itching burn of hunger burned deep. He leaned in close to her, moving his hand from her lips, and his own hovered just out of reach; she was suspended in time, frozen inside his eyes- reflecting her own.

"I don't want you to regret this. You mean too much to me, but I want you," he said, his voice thick as he stared at her, his lips brushing her own with each word, sending shocks from her lips to her nipples and shooting down to wet her already drenched sheath- her clitoris contracting in want. The tone of his voice was a seduction.

Breaking her paralysis, Brea leaned up into his mouth, her slightly open to receive him and he airily kissed her, brushing back and forth- the nerves in her lips making her blood rush richly in a blush that covered her body wantonly. God, if ever she could be with someone, it was him, she realized.

Again Josef stopped their passion, but this time he remained silent above her as she clutched her hands at his back, his erection thick and hard pressed against her center, straining for her as his eyes flashed that silver that mirrored her own and sent flashes of desire through her.

"I could never regret being with you, Josef. In any way," she said loudly, to her ears, and then his lips met hers again and the world faded around her as she responded to his ardor. He allowed himself to moan against her jaw when he moved his drugging, open-mouthed kisses to the corner of her mouth, trailing from a single kiss to her cheek to create an incendiary trail along her jaw, down her neck- resisting the temptation of her pulse- and down to her breasts. He teased each with a wet kiss, twirling his tongue around the areola without touching the nipple, and pressing a kiss in the valley that lay between.

Brea nudged him with one hand and he looked up at her from his position, and questioned her with his eyes as he continued his kisses along her collarbone before nibbling lightly at her right shoulder, the scrape of those sinful fangs enticing her own bloodlust.

"Your shirt," she said, demand clear.

Smiling deviously at her in that familiar way that drew her to him, Josef sat up and slowly pulled the hem of his shirt up his body, his stomach muscles coming into sight first before his small, tightly circled nipples- nothing like the large, dusty, rose of her own- came into view, and his toned upper-body was revealed. The perfect color of his skin was caught by the light above and Brea's breath caught. He was sexiness personified and in that moment she thanked God for him.

"I love it when you smile like that," he mumbled to her, his eyes darkened and his humor gone as lust raged through his body. He leaned back down into her, taking up his previous position as she heard his shoes hit the floor- he had kicked them off, and she felt his hands fumbling between their bodies to undo his pants. Brea stopped him, using her own hands to unbutton and unzip him, watching him with enhanced eyes as he rid himself of his pants and the dark blue boxers underneath.

He was gorgeous from head to toe, she thought. His erection came free from the trappings of his clothes and Brea ran a hand from his Pecs down his belly and took hold of his shaft, thick and long and pulsing with want. A bead of pre-cum was forming at the large, mushroom head. She brushed a fingertip around the under-ridge of his cock, relishing his jerk of surprise and the groan of need she received in turn. She felt powerful, for the first time in her sex life, Brea truly longed to feel a man inside her and the power of her touch.

"I've never been so ready for anyone in my life," she confessed, meeting his flashing eyes, watching as his fangs bit roughly into his lower lip and the skin below it- he was fighting himself to let her explore his body.

His hand came up between her thighs and spread her more to accommodate him, and her hand relinquished its hold on him, his cock bobbing against the heated flesh of her upper-thigh, close to her core. He took himself in hand and rubbed his erect shaft against her swollen lips, watching as she tilted her head back against the pillow, moaning softly. Moisture seeped from her, coating him, her clit sending shockwaves up her spine and to her nipples making her fingernails itch as one hand held his neck and the other his lower back when the tip of his dick brushed the delicate bundle of nerves. Each breath she took was a climb to ecstasy.

"Oh Josef, I'm so close," she breathed, wanting to sink her teeth in his neck and drink him while he thrust deeply inside her. He hissed out a breath of chilling air against her neck as he buried his face against the hollow of her throat, lining himself up with her vagina.

"I'll be gentle," he responded, the head of his cock pushing in just slightly.

"No, I want you inside me now," she said, bringing both of her hands down to cup his buttocks in her hands and pull him down into her, thrusting herself up to meet him. He exhaled harshly, making a noise that incited her, making her temperature rise and she screamed as he filled her completely.

He was in to the hilt, his hardness widening her, stretching her sensitive walls as her first orgasm pulsed through her, flooding her, rushing around his length as he set a slow, erotically frustrating pace. In and out, he pumped her tight, hot core, her breathing kicking up and his pace increased as she began to pant out breathy sighs and soft screams that were broken with soundless exhalations. Her hands roved over the planes of his skin, his arms, his neck, his hair, and constantly returning to cup and squeeze his ass as it flexed with his exertions.

"Oh God," Brea shouted at the ceiling as her eyes looked up over his shoulder. Her eyes moved to the wall behind them and she saw the vanity dresser, a huge mirror covering half the wall casting their passionate reflection. It was erotic to watch as he thrust into her, his pace quickening, then slowing as he regained control, and then she came again, watching them.

"Josef, oh I'm-" screaming the end of her exclamation, Brea held onto him to anchor her as her legs, wrapped around his waist now, quivered and shook, her heels digging into his delicious ass as he kept pumping.

"So fucking hot," he groaned against her shoulder and Brea's walls quaked in response, clenching and unclenching as his thickness drove her higher.

Burying her face into his neck, below his left ear, Brea smelled the intoxicating scent of his sweat and the mixture of his blood- a masculine lemongrass and spice. Before she realized what she was doing, her fangs bit into his flesh causing him to cry out her name in excitement and he pumped in frenzy. His hips slammed almost painfully against her as he gripped one leg tightly and lifted it up and threw it over his shoulder, moving deeper inside her as his blood filled her mouth; she greedily drank from him, drawing from his neck as the spicy flavor of him rocketed through her. Like a strong wine, he inebriated her, her world tilting and the hum of her body vibrating as her eyes closed and finally she had to release him or drown in the feel of him.

Another orgasm was building to a crescendo as her walls began to flutter and suddenly she felt him slamming at rapid speed inside her, his shaft swelling impossibly inside her before he exploded- filling her with his seed as her screams joined his and the bed shook with them as he milked himself inside her. His fangs bit down into her breast as he maneuvered her for his mouth, drinking her as voraciously as she had him. They rode out the waves of liquid heat and electric pleasure before he gently retracted his fangs from her, laying his head down against her chest, breasts pushing against his chest.

Josef rolled to the side, pulling her to spoon- one arm wrapped around her waist, the other creating a cushion for her head while her body cooled and her eyes met his. They stayed like that for a while, pressed together and silently memorizing each other. Brea had never down this with anyone, but the silence comforted her, the feel of his arm pillowing her head unbelievably soothing. She raised a hand up to his face, tracing the contours of his mouth and the line of his nose, smoothing over his eyebrows and following the side of his face with a single finger before shaping his jaw and trailing down his neck. She paused where she had bitten him and turned into his body as she leaned up to kiss it softly.

She lay back down again and watched as his eyes softened to her, and he returned her gesture, kissing her breast, making her gasp, and then pulling her closer until they had no room between them. Brea pressed an ear to his chest and where the silence would have been discomforting with anyone else, it was oddly reassuring- he was beyond mortality, fixed in her world forever.

"That was amazing," she told him, smiling into his chest.

"Worth the wait," he agreed, satisfaction lacing his tone.

"I've never felt that way before during sex. I didn't think I could…come that much before," she said, embarrassed by the brazenness of her words. But Josef did that for her, he gave her a boldness that exceeded her inhibitions.

"Mm, get used to it," he murmured, his voice sexy yet playful.

They stayed like that for a while before Josef suggested they shower and go downstairs to see Mick and Beth. He explained that they were in a home that Coraline had owned since the 1700s. Talking about Mick and Beth and Coraline brought reality back to her and Brea wanted to feel guilty that her first thought hadn't been for Ally. Josef read her face and said that Ally was in another room, locked up for her own safety- she was a danger to others and exposure would only get her killed.

The shower lasted over an hour and Brea had two more orgasms before they were done. An old-fashioned ball gown hung in the small closet of the guest room, apparently the only spare article of clothing that Coraline had in the manor. It hung in folds of taffeta and damask, a forest green with real emeralds saw like stars into the skirts and gold ribbons laced up the ridiculously hard material of the corset. Brea tried to put the dress on by herself, she really gave it her best effort, but in the end Josef- who had stood watching amusedly from his position by the bed- had to aid her in doing up the meticulous trappings of the bodice. Mick had retrieved some of their things and Josef had a pair of navy blue dress slacks and a crisp, white button up shirt, and a pair of the suspenders he favored. They exited the room together and Brea realized how unique the layout of the house- manor- was.

They entered a narrow hallway from the guest room, which led into the kitchen, and out into a parlor. The parlor was small and modestly decorated with red and white motif and a single, large portrait of Coraline hung above a tiny, brick fireplace. They moved through the cozy parlor to the door beside a medium-sized window draped with red patterned, velvet curtains, and entered a large dance hall. Inside the dance hall, wood floors gleamed impeccably at them as three large chandeliers made of tiny, intricately cut Austrian crystals hung from a mirrored ceiling, and Brea was startled to see that three of the four walls were made of glass. The wall that wasn't made from glass was painted a bright silver, cherubs and roses depicted in various places and a massive archway led out into the gardens.

They found Mick, Beth, and Coraline eating in the center of a circular cut out that the wide path from the dance room led to- rosebushes, intermittent trees, and daffodils lined the path and a giant birdbath sat just behind the glass table and Grecian benches that surrounded it. Food lay out in a feast on the round table and Beth sat eating quietly while Mick and Coraline argued about something that had their eyes flashing silver warnings.

"Brea! How are you feeling?" Beth asked the moment she saw her over a plate of asparagus and grilled salmon. Mick and Coraline turning to face her as well, watching.

"I'm great," she answered truthfully. Coraline's blood was still causing riotous affects to her senses, but Josef explained earlier that that would fade soon- a day and a half tops.

"I was so scared that were hadn't gotten back in time," Beth exclaimed, setting her fork down to get up and embrace Brea once she and Josef were close enough. "They were just returning to Dax's driveway when I ran out. I'm so sorry I couldn't help. You save my life."

Brea blushed at the praise and shook off Beth's apology with a "it wasn't your fault" and took up a bench seat beside Josef.

"I'm glad you're better," Mick told her, smiling his friendly, easy-going smile at her. His eyes were a little tense, probably from whatever he and Coraline had been discussing.

"As am I," said Coraline, her voice the same as Brea had heard before passing out- it was beautiful, a treat to the ears.

"Thank you," Brea responded, staring at Coraline in fascination.

"You look so much like your mother," Coraline said next and Brea fought for words, wanting to say some nicety in response, but was struck dumb to clichés at that moment.

"So do you. I…I'm glad you're okay too. Thank you, for saving my life," Brea said, her words halted and unsure, and more than anything she wanted to hug this stranger- her aunt.

"If you hadn't come to save your friend, I would not have been able to return the favor. So thank you and you are welcome," Coraline rejoined, her eyes gentle, the doe brown of them large and dark.

"You're welcome," she returned. "Were you and Ally together? I didn't see you when I was down there in the dungeon."

Josef was watching the exchange; she could feel his eyes on her, watching for a sigh of distress, his hand holding hers in his lap. His energy, so familiar to her now, soaked into her skin and created a calm inside her body even as her mind zipped from thought to thought.

"What do you mean, when you were in the dungeon? You were at Dax's as far as I know. And no, I was in a torture chamber on the third floor of the castle," Coraline said, her eyes flicking around to each of them before resting again on Brea, their eyes boring into one another.

"I had these dreams where I was able to see Ally, and I was literally there, in spirit I guess," Brea explained. She shared some of the details with Coraline and the woman nodded her understanding, sipping from a goblet what was most likely wine enriched with blood- a red bottle on the table. Josef had taken upon himself to pour himself a liberal serving too, though she had declined when he offered her one. She picked at a piece of warm French bread and wondered where all the food had come from.

"It sounds like Ally had a psychic connection with you. Does she witch blood in her line? Or gypsy maybe? Often descendents of two magic bloodlines are able to make a connection," Coraline asked while drinking.

"Gypsies? I thought that they were myths? Superstitious people who were gullible enough to believe in curses," Beth inserted, her elbows coming to rest on the table as she got caught up in the discussion.

"You'll believe in vampires, but you have issues with humans who can do magic?" Mick asked teasingly, one of his cute smiles surfacing. Beth colored a bright red and leaned back in her seat, taking a bite of asparagus to stop from answering.

"Yes, they exist," Coraline reaffirmed, her attention barely glancing in Beth's direction- completely disinterested in her.

"I honestly couldn't tell you a thing about Ally's family. Neither could she. We were bounced around the foster care system since we were little kids. I just recently found out about my vampire side, and I only just regained my memories from before the accident," Brea informed her, surprised at the thought Ally had witch or gypsy parents.

"What accident?" Coraline asked and that launched another, more detailed, explanation.

When Brea told Coraline about her mother and father, about their death, and included what Lance had revealed to her, tears misted Coraline's eyes. Again Brea wanted to hug her and this time; Brea got up and did so. Josef tensed behind her and Mick stared at her over Coraline's shoulder, but the awkwardness broke when Coraline reached up and wrapped her arms around Brea. They parted sooner than a usual hug, but Brea retreated to her spot beside Josef and was contented.

"I'm just glad this is over," Brea said finally, stealing a sip from Josef's goblet- watching him smile at her- and then set it down on the table.

"I'm afraid that may not be the case," Coraline said. Mick's tension returned, Josef stiffened, and Beth took another mouthful of food.

"What? Why?"

"To my knowledge, two more of my brothers- your uncles- still exist. I do not know if they are here in France, or even if they know you exist, but the danger is there. Our family has a long, bloody, vicious streak throughout history, and unfortunately, Brielle and I- as well as our dead brother Henry- were the only ones who turned a corner, so to speak. I decided to live in this world as a part of it, not a mindless, hedonistic killer. When Brielle met Caden, I saw something I wanted for myself," she told them, her eyes straying to Mick, and then returning to Brea. "Henry did so in loyalty to me, he was my favorite brother, and just a few years older than myself. However, unlike myself, Lance did not capture him, he killed him. As I now know he did to Brielle."

"Why?" Brea interrupted, her hands fisted in her lap as her anger jumped crazily to the surface and her blood pounded in her ears.

"Because Lance wanted chaotic order, he enjoyed our ruthless, joyful killing. He did not love, he did not understand emotion- as a human, Lance was a serial killer in the making. His parties as a vampire were the stuff of nightmares and dreams- nightmares for the humans and dreams for the vampires. Blood, sex, gore- I'll admit, I indulged too. The savageness of vampirism is innate, and as a fledging, it is too much to deny. Emotions must be re-taught, humanity re-instilled. That is why your friend, Ally, is locked up- she is too new to know how to act selflessly, act with morality," Coraline detailed, a seriousness pervading the straight line of her mouth.

"That's not true. She helped me. She's still in there," Brea defended, anger burning her again like white-hot coals against her insides, her stomach turning.

Everyone quieted and Coraline inclined her head in acknowledgement before continuing, "Well, that is rare. And it is not something my other brothers- Ancelin and Armand- have learned, or cared to learn. They are mini-versions of Lance, recreated in his cruel image. I will attempt to track them and kill them. I will try to eliminate the threat they pose to you, because make no mistake Breanna; they will kill you without thought. Lance wanted you for the compound that your blood holds, but they do not. Neither of them ever showed an interest in being human again after turning, only when it was necessary for survival did they engage in its consumption."

"You can't go after them alone, Coraline," Mick shouted, his outburst making Brea jump as Beth sank slightly in her seat. Clearly this was the topic before Brea and Josef had arrived.

"I will do what I have to in order to protect my goddaughter," Coraline replied calmly, staring Mick down until he averted his eyes again.

"Goddaughter?" Brea asked, and she felt Josef take her hand again.

"Yes. I knew about you first, your mother told me the night she found out. She had been taking the compound regularly once she met Caden- a witch who knew about our kind- and begot herself with you. She named me your godmother before leaving for the states. I would have joined her, but I was a coward back then, too afraid of Lance to be as bold as she. Pathetic that I- her older sister- allowed myself to be bullied," Coraline said, her voice misted with memories.

Brea digested the information and wanted to ask why Coraline hadn't come to look for her, to find her and her mother, but fought that back. That was too personal just yet; she wanted to know Coraline better before diving into the emotionally raw questions that would rub them both the wrong way. She looked to Josef who had remained quiet the whole time, accept for asking her if she wanted wine blood, and saw him watching her. He had a fierceness about him then, a protectiveness that she felt in the twining of their hands.

Glancing back at Coraline, Brea couldn't believe that it wasn't over, that she had two more uncles gunning for her and on top of it all a aunt/godmother who was going to face off with them to protect her.

"I don't want you to put yourself in danger for me," Brea said.

Coraline studied her for a minute, her eyes seeming to see something new and Brea shifted uncomfortable, moving closer to Josef.

"Well this isn't about what you want; this is about what your mother would have wanted, and about what I decide to do. Don't be selfless, this isn't me being nice, this is me protecting what's mine. You are my blood and I won't cower and leave you to die as I did Brielle. Now I must feed. Feel free to join me," Coraline told her, then stood and swept off toward the house. The remaining four sitting in her wake as Coraline walked elegantly toward the dance room.

"Do you trust her?" Beth asked Mick.

"I don't know. I feel sure that she's being honest, but she's fooled me before," Mick answered, sighing deeply.

"She wasn't lying. I've known Coraline a very long time. She only spoke the truth," Josef informed them, refilling his drink.

"What do we do?" Brea asked him.

"We help. We'll all return to LA and I'll get my contacts working on locating Ancelin and Armand."

Brea thought about that and nodded as she heard Beth murmur and agreement and Mick shake his head in defeat. Talking about the compound and her blood reminded her of her promise to him.

"I want to start testing my blood when we get back. I want to find a way to replicate the compound. Not just for you, Mick. I don't want Ally to be stuck this way, she didn't ask for this- she didn't deserve to be turned against her will," Brea said quietly and Josef's hand tightened on hers.

"Okay," Josef agreed and Mick's attitude did a one-eighty. He smiled genuinely at Brea and then at Beth who smiled tightly back at him.

"Let's go inside. I want to see Ally. And you should arranges for our return flight," Brea said, standing. Josef stood too and nodded as the others followed. Mick said something to Beth about someone coming to take care of the food, and they walked on, heading back into the manor.

_**Author's Note:**_ Well here is chapter sixteen, I hope it was quick enough for everyone. I really enjoyed reading everyone's reviews for the last action-packed chapter. I hope this one was equally as enjoyable- if not moreso on the steamy side ;) Let me know what you think, EK!


	17. Chapter 17

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Brea hissed as the needle slid into her arm and her eyes watered. She was giving more blood to Josef's scientists- it was a new person every time she came in; a total of five times now. It had been a month and a half since the incident in France. When they had returned to LA, Brea had wondered where she and Josef would stand. She had wondered even more if she was going to need to move back into her apartment with Ally, who was becoming more and more herself as she acclimated to her new diet and sleeping arrangements. But in the end, Josef had insisted that she and Ally stay at the seaside mansion until Coraline and Mick had discovered where Ancelin and Armand were.

The mansion had been a welcomed sight, and the more time Brea spent there she felt more at home. She missed her apartment and her familiar routines, even her snoopy mug wouldn't be an unwelcome comfort, and yet Josef's home was a comfort all its own. Molly was a friendly sight every morning and the more time Brea spent with Rita, the more she liked the woman. They had a lot in common and it was just fun being with Rita. Brea couldn't wait for the day Ally was stable enough to be around full-human guests; she was still edgy in Breanna's presence, and the only one that could spend significant time with her was Josef.

Surprisingly, Josef made an effort each night to spend time with Ally, to coach her on controlling her instincts, even going so far as to tie Ally to a wall and bringing in one of his Freshies to demonstrate the appropriate way to feed. Afterward, Brea hadn't been allowed to see Ally that night because the demo had been a little to stimulating for Ally, but knowing all that Josef was doing for her sister warmed a part of her that was growing, consuming more and more of her.

"Sorry, but you moved," said the doctor.

Brea couldn't remember his name but he was short, mid-thirties and completely green in the medical profession. His eyes were a light amber color and his face was oval shaped with nice lips that had a nervous smile tipping up the corners of his wide mouth. He had on the standard lap coat and a pair of nice black slacks that hugged his bulky body, he was at least twenty pounds overweight, but not in an unattractive way.

"I didn't move," Brea mumbled, exhausted. She had had a long day of writing papers for her lit class and her bio science class and she just wanted to go home and cuddle up to Josef as soon as he woke up.

The newbie raised eyebrows at her defensiveness and Brea felt a twinge of guilt at her snappishness, but refused to recant. Ignoring him, Brea watched the clear line of tube running up from her arm into a vile as it filled with her blood, bubbling up from the crook of her arm. It was weird to think something from inside of her had the ability to revert vampires into humans.

There was a knocking on the exam room door and then Mick walked into the office. He was wearing a dashing, black coat that was cut nicely and hung long on his body. His hair was wavy and tangled, windswept. He seemed startled to see Brea giving blood- even though he knew that was why she had been coming into MedChem Inc. It was privately owned by Josef and one of his old time friends, a Persian vampire over six hundred years old.

"Mick," Brea said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up today. I thought we could talk on the way to Josef's," Mick explained, scratching his head while looking anywhere but at her. It was ironic he was so squeamish around blood.

"Oh, okay," Brea said and hissed again when the doctor pulled the needle out and not-so-gently applied a band-aid.

"You're all set. I'll be sending this out to the lab at four before I get off. It was nice meeting you, Breanna," said the man, smiling his crooked smile at her.

"It was nice meeting you…too," Brea responded, at a loss for his name. "Bye."

Brea picked up her rose colored corduroy jacket and pulled it on, doing up the flower-shaped buttons and joining Mick at the door, which he held open for her and walked out into the hallway leading to the lobby. As they exited the building, Mick pointed to his car, parked a block down, and they walked amiably in silence. Brea considered Mick a bit of an enigma, not very open about his past, secretive about his present, and never making plans for the future, other than taking cases, meeting up with Beth to swap info, and of course, trying to find a way to become human.

"So how's Ally doing?" Mick asked when they reached his car and he had opened her door for her, allowing for her to slide in before running around the front of the car and getting behind the wheel.

"She's still getting used to things, but Josef spends a lot of time with her, and I see her as much as I can without working her up. Josef said she'll be allowed out of her room in another week or two if she continues to catch on at this rate." And that thought was what kept Brea from pressing for more time with her sister; she didn't want to set her recovery time back.

"I remember how hard it was when I first turned," he started quietly as they drove down the dark streets- the sun had set sooner than Brea had thought it would. "You feel like the world is yours for the taking and in the beginning it's intoxicating. Control is for people with limits- being a vampire is like having no limits."

"When I drink blood it's different," Brea whispered, staring up through the window at the few stars that were visible in the night sky. "Like I'm hooked up to a livewire and my body is feeling everything that it was missing. Seeing things, tasting things, touching things- it's ecstasy. I feel like I'm waking up, or I'm pulling back a curtain and seeing everything clearly for the first time in my life. Is that what it's like for you?"

Looking from the sky to Mick, Brea studied him as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"No. I feel powerful when I drink, but it's about the feeling of superiority that washes over me. I can do anything and no one can stop me. I hate that feeling. Every time I drink, I realize how inhuman I am. I enjoyed life. I liked being human and I wanted a wife and children. I wanted to take them to the beach, to go to work in the morning and come home to my family in the evenings. I wanted more than power." His stiff posture made Brea sorry she had asked. She understood what he was saying and it made the throb in her arm worth it. Mick deserved all those things, and maybe Beth could be there with him if- no, when- it happened for him.

"Is it different for all vampires, or is what you feel how they all feel?"

"I don't know. I think it's different for everyone. Josef loves being a vampire and Coraline is devious and self-indulgent by nature so she glories in what she is. To tell you the truth, I envy them. They are completely who they are all the time. Coraline tried to make me happy when we were first married. She took me out to interact with vampire society and we went on normal dates too. But I wanted a family. That's why she took Beth when Beth was still a child. She wanted to turn Beth and make her our little girl forever, to give me that family she knew I wanted," Mick told her, his eyes glued to the road.

"Is that when you left her?" Brea asked. She couldn't believe Coraline had just taken Beth- but if what Mick said about power applied to Coraline, Coraline wouldn't have cared how wrong it was.

Mick was quiet again for a long while and Brea thought he wasn't going to answer and her cheeks heated up a bit in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to push him too far or dig too deep.

"I took Beth from her and I set a fire. I left her there to die, but she survived," Mick answered, his eyes meeting Brea's for a second, and Brea's widened a bit. Well that answered that question.

They sat in silence for a while and Brea wasn't sure what to say. She liked Mick, in spite of what he just told her, Brea couldn't make herself think less of him. It also explained the connection between Mick and Beth; he was her knight in shining armor and she was his damsel in distress- and Mick had that quality about him, a deep-seated need to help others.

"So where does that leave you and Beth?" Brea asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

The car sped up a little and Mick's grip on the steering wheel tightened. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, and then he sighed. "I don't know."

"She cares about you, a lot."

A brooding expression settled over his face and his brows furrowed while his eyes flashed silver; but he schooled his features a moment later, and he looked over at her. Brea returned his look and she smiled uncertainly.

"It's complicated with Beth. She's human and right now- I'm not. I don't want her caught up in the vampire lifestyle. I can't give her all the things she deserves and it's not fair for me to take away what's normal in her life. She thinks she wants to be with me, and Brea, I want that too. But for now, I can't let that happen. You get that right? I know you know how hard it is when vampires disrupt your life," he said. Mick's eyes were back on the road halfway through his speech and Brea could tell his words were difficult for him to say.

"Yeah, I get that. But Mick, caring about somebody and not taking a risk to be happy with them can hurt them just as much as trying and something bad happening. And what if nothing ever happens and you never tried. But look, I'm not going to tell you what to do. I respect you, Mick. You're a good person. Person- not vampire, not human- person."

"Josef's lucky to have you, Brea," Mick replied, his eyes never straying back to meet hers. She turned her face to the passenger window and stared off into space.

They arrived a short while later at Josef's, and they were shown into the parlor by one of the night staff.

Giggling filtered through the door in the back of the room as it was opened, and Josef stepped through with a short brunette whose back was facing Brea as they entered the room. Brea's eyes slid over the small woman and an ecstatic smile lit her face- it was Ally.

"Ally," Brea said excitedly. She couldn't believe she was out and about the mansion.

Turning faster than the eye could see, Ally made an excited squeal and vaulted over a sofa, landing soundlessly in front of Brea and Mick, and pulled her into the smaller woman's arms.

"I've missed you so much," Ally said, clutching at Brea a little too tightly- there would be bruises, but Brea was too caught up in the thrill of the moment to care.

"How are you? How have you been?" Brea asked, leaning back to smile brightly.

"I'm good. I can be around humans now. Josef brought in some Freshies this morning and we fed together," Ally informed her, giving a friendly smile of acknowledgement to Josef over her shoulder. He stood leaning against the entryway smiling.

"You're okay now?"

"Maybe not in large groups, but yeah," Ally agreed.

"Ally, I want you to formally meet Mick St. John. I don't know if you remember him from our rescue. He was the private investigator involved in finding you," Brea introduced, waving a hand in Mick's direction while he smiled and held out a hand for her to shake.

Ally smiled back, baring small fangs, and shook his hand in turn. Over her shoulder, Brea watched as Josef poured three crystal glasses of blood from separate bottles. He pulled out a fourth glass and tipped it invitingly in Brea's direction and Brea shyly shook her head. She still couldn't accept blood as a part of her diet, though slowly her hunger for food was diminishing day by day. Giving her a playful smirk, Josef poured two fingers of blood from one of the decanters into the fourth glass and brought them over on a silver tray from under the wet bar's counter.

"A positive for Mick, B negative for Ally, and a little O negative for me," Josef said, a playful smirk edging his smile when he left the fourth drink on the tray untouched.

"Come on Brea, have some. It's so good," Ally murmured, not-so-daintily tipping back her own full beverage.

"No thank you," Brea insisted- though her own fangs peeked down over her lower lip and threatened to cut into her chin.

"Don't I get a hello kiss?" Josef teased, stepping close to wrap an arm around her waist, his head coming down so that their lips touched briefly.

"Hello," Brea said, leaning up into him again for another peck. It lingered and Josef's tongue touched hers before she could stop him and the spicy, wild taste of O negative swept over her taste buds while her nipples pearled.

"You don't play fair," Brea whispered when he released her and took a sip from his drink.

"Fair is boring, Brea," Ally said loudly, downing the rest of her drink and walking over to refill her own glass with a wicked smile.

"Anyway," Mick cut in, "I came by to let everyone know that I'll be leaving for a few days. Coraline and I have gotten a few hits on Ancelin. We think he's in Bulgaria. We take the first flight out tomorrow night."

Brea turned back to Mick and wondered why he hadn't said anything in the car. He looked determined and shared a look over her shoulder with Josef. "For how long?"

"As long as it takes. I already told Beth," he replied.

"Mick, you've already done so much to help me," Brea began.

"My jet's at your disposal, Mick," Josef said, his voice gone serious.

"We already bought tickets, but I'll give you a call when we're heading back," Mick said to Josef, but he smiled warmly at Brea.

"You know, when you get back, we'll all have to go clubbin'," Ally chimed in, appearing in front of Brea and Mick, a newly refilled glass in hand. "And thanks, Mick, for helping me and Brea. You ever need to buy something for a girlfriend, you give me a call and I'll hook you up free of charge."

Mick spared her an amused smile and nod before saying his goodbyes and leaving to pack.

"I feel bad he's doing all this for me. His business has to be suffering," Brea stated, taking a seat on the sofa in front of coffee table where Josef had left her glass. She was tempted and sitting so close to it filled her nose with its fragrance.

"He's one of the good guys, Brea, that's kind of what they do. Right?" Ally rejoined, sitting on a chair near the hearth and crossing her legs. Her hair was a nice cinnamon color that glowed prettily in the fire lit in the fireplace.

"Still," Brea murmured.

"Would it make you feel any better to know I'm compensating him for his time," Josef asked, sliding in beside her and swirling the blood in his glass- causing Brea to stare as the light caught the crystal and highlighted the crystal in refracting shades of red.

"Not really. That means it's costing Mick his time and you your money," Brea said, but sighed in defeat when he blew it off with a wave of his hand.

"Mick and I go way back, Brea. He'd do this even if I weren't paying him. So think of the money as me helping him out. Besides, I enjoy spending money. What else is it good for?" Josef reasoned, taking a long drink from his glass.

Throwing caution to the wind, Brea took up her own glass and took a grateful sip of liquid. It enflamed her immediately and the hand clutching the cushion of the couch dug into it as an anchor. A flush came over her and Brea met Ally's devilish smile with a grin of her own. One of Josef's hands rubbed enticing circles on her left thigh through the rough material of her dark jeans.

"What is this?" Brea asked, taking another, bigger sip.

"O negative. I like it hot," Josef whispered sexily and Brea cleared her throat as Ally rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Tease," Ally said to Josef and he laughed genuinely. It made shivers erupt along Brea's spine and arousal bloomed heatedly between her thighs.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Ally asked as she swung her legs over the arm of the chair she was seated in. It seemed so natural for her to be there with them, in Josef's house.

"It's going to have to be a ladies night, I'm sorry to say. I've got a business meeting. One of my businesses merged recently and I have to meet with the board of trustees," Josef stated. He was looking at Brea regretfully as she polished off the remainder of her glass, and her own twisted in disappointment.

"OK, so what are we doing tonight, Brea?"

Brea was at a loss for words at that moment. Ever since she had moved in with Josef he had filled up the majority of her time, or her classes had taken over her free time. She wasn't even sure what was safe considering Ancelin and Armand were on the loose and possibly out to get her.

"Whatever you want to do," Brea responded finally.

Eyes lighting up, Ally jumped to her feet and strutted the length of the room to toss her empty glass on the wet bar and turn with her hands on her hips to smile sexily.

"In that case, we're going to the clubs. Or one of them anyway. Maybe I should call Charlotte and Jade? I haven't seen them since the press announced my return," Ally suggested.

"That's not a good idea. You aren't ready for a club yet, Ally. Too many sweaty, sex-driven bodies; it's overwhelming, even for vampires with control."

"But I love the club scene," Ally interjected, pulling a winning pout.

"You could have Charlotte and Jade over here, and we could invite Rita and some of the Freshies," Brea said. She hated the idea of Charlotte or Jade coming into Josef's home, but if it made Ally happy, she'd grin and bear it.

"Sounds like a plan," Ally agreed, flipping some of her hair over her shoulder while making for the exit and passing a maid who came to do a cursory check of the room. "Later Josef."

"Bye Ally," Josef called after her, settling his attention on Brea as the maid collected the empty glassware and hurried from the room. "Mm, now I have you to myself."

"I thought you had a business meeting," Brea answered cheekily.

"I've always thought business is nothing without pleasure," Josef whispered, staring her in the eyes as he leaned her back against the sofa cushions and captured her smiling lips in an intimate kiss. Her breath caught and a moan bubbled up in her throat.

Her hands gripped at his arms and smoothed up his biceps to wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss as the dizzying sensation of the O negative wreaked havoc with her senses and Josef's provocative tongue rubbed against the roof of her mouth and tangoed with her own.

A surge of power suffused her arms and Brea pushed against Josef's chest, pushing him off of her and onto the floor below the couch. Before he could regain his thoughts, Brea was on top of him, grinding into him and devouring his mouth. Her fangs were nibbling at his lip and when she nicked him, blood beaded up and Brea licked it away. She undid the button of his pants, tugged his suspenders down his arms and finished pushing his dress slacks and boxers to his knees.

Her body was frenzied and pooling with desire as he growled inhumanly at her, his blue eyes flashing from silver to blue and back again- over and over in a heightened sexual haze. Brea stood and shimmied out of her jeans and lacy boy-cut shorts, dropping down over him again, taking him into her sex with a hard, downward thrust. She groaned involuntarily by his ear as her fingers unbuttoned his shirt enough to draw a sweeping trail down his chest with her warm, wet tongue.

Josef pushed her up above him; Brea held her hands up as he drew her black lace tank over the top of her head and unhooked her strapless bra. The tepid air of the parlor caressed her breasts and Brea gasped as she sped up on top of Josef's engorged member. He thrust up into her slick sheath and murmured sexy nothings against her stomach as he kissed beneath her right breast and up over her nipple- biting lightly over her areola, following it with the lave of his tongue and his fangs scrapping lighting over the sensitive area.

"Again," Brea demanded, slamming down hard against his pelvis, hitting a depth inside herself that elicited a breathy scream. He repeated the bite, lick, scrap of his mouth against her left breast and ground circularly up into her heat.

"Come for me," he said, voice roughened with desire.

"Not yet," Brea whispered back and he growled in response. She slowed her quick internal strokes and prolonged the building tension inside her. She drove herself higher and higher and then slowed again- it was a maddening game that danced along the line of ecstasy and frustration.

"Come for me," Josef demanded and began slamming up into her at an intense speed that shook her upper body as her breasts bounced against his chest, his body leaning up into hers with his upper-arms supporting him. He hit her sweet spot and Brea clenched around him, spasms gripping him as a rush of liquid flowed over his shaft and caused a loud cry to leave her.

In a flash, Brea was on her side in front of him, her leg in the air as he began thrusting at a new angle inside of her. His pumping continued without pause and Brea continued to come around him, gasps and screams echoing across the long room and growing in volume as his hands came up to hold her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples.

"I love being inside you, so hot and tight," Josef groaned against her neck as she bowed out toward the fireplace and coffee table.

"Oh God, Josef," Brea shouted, the waves of pleasure lapping at her, not slowing, but cresting over and over again.

"Kiss me," he said, turning her neck to face him as he slowed his thrusts and her orgasms stopped.

Brea fused her mouth to his and she felt him come inside of her, hot and pulsing as he filled her. She felt so full. It was warm and the room glowed hazily as he slowed to a stop inside of her, pressing a hand to her abdomen so they were flush against one another. Her backside felt the hard outline of his abdomen as beads of sweat rolled down her neck and breasts.

"That was one hell of a kiss," Brea said playfully, pulling her long hair over her shoulder and off their bodies.

"I was blown away," Josef teased, placing soft kisses along her shoulder and arm. He had kicked off his pants and boxers at some point, and his shirt hung loosely on his arms, his chest and shoulders bear as it pressed against her. He tucked her head into the crook of his arm and he massaged her sore stomach muscles- they had convulsed repeatedly as she came crying out in pleasure.

They were silent for a few minutes before something occurred to Brea, "You didn't bite me."

Josef's hands paused on her and then he pulled his now mostly soft member from her. Turning to face him, Brea took in his expression- a mix of confusion and stoicism.

"I mean, I'm not complaining, it was amazing with or without it," Brea said, leaning up to kiss his lips softly.

Josef still didn't respond and Brea became nervous. He always had something witty or sexy to say. Maybe she'd have been better off not-

"I love you, Breanna." Josef whispered, taking a strand of her hair and twirling it between his fingers as he said it.

Her body clenched and her sore muscles shot a thrill to her core as her hands clenched reflexively around his neck. Her hands had been playing with the nap of his neck as he said it. He loved her.

"I love you too."

"I haven't loved somebody in a long time, Brea. It's not easy for me," he told her, still not looking her in the eyes and Brea hugged her body closer to his.

"Does it scare you? 'Cause it scares me a little," she replied, running a hand along his arm and when her hand met his, he intertwined their fingers.

"It does. The last time I was in love, it didn't end well," Josef said and Brea looked up into his eyes as he finally met hers.

"How come?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now. But I do love you," he told her and he laid on his back, pulling her to lay atop him, their bodies molded together as the fire flickered in the hearth and cast their shadows against the sofa and back wall.

"I wish you didn't have to go to your meeting. I want to make love to you over and over again," Brea said into his neck.

"With that kind of an offer I might consider cancelling," Josef replied, his tone sexy and confident once more. His classic smirk and dancing blue eyes heating her up inside, and his growing hardness pressed into the softness of her belly.

The doorbell rang out in the distance and then the sound of Ally's excited exclamations and Charlotte's snooty tone drifted into the room.

"But it sounds like you have friends over," Josef said, sighing.

"They aren't my friends," Brea grumbled.

"Then why'd you invite them over?" Josef asked, amused at her disappointment as they stood to redress.

"Because Ally likes them and I'm a good sister," Brea said. She shared a smile with him and Josef winked at her in turn.

"Want to give them a show?" Josef offered sexily, wrapping his arms around her middle as Brea tried to fix her hair.

"Josef," Brea said with a laugh, pushing at his chest.

"We could make them really jealous, take them down a peg," he offered as they walked to the door leading out into the main hall where Ally explained her disappearance and sudden case of vampirism.

"-And I've been living here since we got back from France," Ally finished as Brea and Josef came into the room.

Jade's jaw dropped open slightly as she took in Josef- shirt still undone and suspenders hanging around her legs as his buttoned pants hung low around his hips. Though Charlotte's eyes flashed silver, she managed a tight smile.

"Hi Charlotte, Jade," Brea greeted, and Josef placed a drugging kiss against her pulse, which fluttered in response.

"Hello," Charlotte said coldly.

"Hi Brea. Who's this?" Jade asked coyly, her own smile coming into play.

"Oh guys, this is Josef Kostan. Brea's boyfriend," Ally introduced, smiling wickedly in Brea's direction and winking covertly at her. Brea blushed a bit in response, but she didn't say anything.

"Nice to meet you," Josef offered to both Charlotte and Jade. He spared them a friendly glance and then lowered his mouth to Brea's ear, "I have to go, but promise you'll wait up for me. I'm very interested in seeing how long you'll last, over and over again."

Jade's eyes widened dramatically while Charlotte's became icier with each word. It seemed as though Ally was extra perky due to the exchange, and Brea was almost at a loss for words.

"I love you," Brea said and gave him a quick peck.

"I love you, too," Josef returned, and then he kissed her. It was hot and wet and feverish; his hands cupped her butt, and he lifted her off the floor for a brief moment before bringing her feet back down to the floor and releasing her with a sinful grin.

"Have a fun night ladies."

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed- it was very uplifting and as always, I enjoy hearing from the mass :-) It took a while for this update because my personal life has been crazy. My mom had a quadruple bypass a few weeks ago and now that she's home I've had a lot to keep up with. As you can imagine, it was very stressful and given how healthy my mother is- she takes herbs and vitamins and eats better than anyone I know- this was not something anyone in my family so coming. She encouraged me to start writing again and I made a point of writing this chapter little by little in my spare time. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to hearing from all of you. Thanks again, EK!


	18. Chapter 18

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

_**Author's Note:**_ Caution reader, there is death, mayhem, bloody fights, and tears. Read at your emotional caution- you've been warned. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really enjoyed reading them. This story has a couple chapters left and I want to say it was rewarding experience writing and sharing this fanfiction with all of you. Enjoy, R&R, EK!

**Chapter Eighteen**

It had been two months since Mick had left with Coraline on their lead, and Brea had been stunned when that lead had led them to a factory where Armand was wrapped in silver chains, a silver stake through his heart. Josef had gotten a little skittish about talking about the rest of what Mick had to say, and Brea knew he was keeping something from her. She knew that Mick had finished Armand off, but there had to be more to it. Why would a lead for Ancelin take them to a practically gift-wrapped Armand? It made no sense.

On the other hand, Josef had become very distant when it became clear his scientists had found a way to enhance her blood and cause reverse vampiric effects. The news had come from Christopher the lab guy, and though Brea was required to give blood regularly, they were taking less and less. Mick had been overjoyed with the news, not to mention the fact he was dying to come back- as far as Brea could tell from their brief phone conversations.

Ally was taking to being a vampire. She was back to shopping for her clients, though her outdoor shopping was limited to nighttime, and Josef always had one of his vampire associates escorting Ally from store to store. Brea was happy Ally was back to her regular routine, though they still remained at Josef's. It was clear, however, that Ally was in need of counseling, and Brea had mentioned this to Josef who had immediately responded by setting up an appointment in a downtown building with one of his supernatural contacts. At the first suggestion of it, Ally had thrown a fit, and Brea had been miserable at the fighting between them, but stood firm in her insistence Ally needed help. Turns out, the counseling was going well, and Ally liked the 'weird, gypsy chick' who talked to her.

In a few more weeks, Brea would be done with her classes and the vampire cure would be done testing, so Ally would be able to reverse her current undead state, and they could move back into their apartment. Such a depressing thought.

The last few nights, though she and Josef had made love several times and he stayed with her as long as he could before he was too tired and had to retreat to his icebox, Brea had felt very alone, and whatever invisible wall of distance was between them became more prominent.

Sighing, Brea closed her book to her biology class and stood to stretch. She went downstairs, exiting her room, and slumped in one of the many chairs surrounding Josef's dining room table. No one else was around and Brea drew circles with her fingertips against the surface of the tabletop- it's shine reflecting the lonely picture she painted in its surface.

"Miss Brea? Are you alright? Hungry maybe?" Molly asked, entering the room from the kitchen quarters and standing worriedly beside Brea's glum form.

"Yeah. No. I don't know. I'm really out of it today, I guess. I'll just have some coffee," Brea said, barely glancing up to smile at Molly, who returned it with a dimmed form of her own usually sunny smile.

Molly began backing away and Brea sighed again, and sat up straighter, "Hey Molly? You want to join me for coffee?"

Molly stopped to turn and smile back and Brea, "That sounds nice. I'd be happy to."

"'Kay."

A minute later, Molly came out with a platinum tray carrying a coffeepot, cream, sugar, cups, tea plates, and several spoons. "I thought I'd bring out the tea service we have in the kitchen, it's faster, and I always thought it was such a lovely set."

"It's pretty," Brea agreed. She poured her own coffee and added sugar, stirring it up and staring at the contents while Molly fixed her own cup.

"So what's got you down, Miss," Molly asked, sipping from her two creams, one sugar coffee. It was a milky latte color that looked cloudy compared to Brea's cup of black. She wished she had her own snoopy mug, but the cups were a pretty filigreed design that looked delicate and feminine.

"Something's up with Josef and I just don't know where his head is at these days," Brea admitted, downing half her cup of coffee and enjoying the harsh bite.

"He's just distracted with business, I'm sure. Mr. Josef adores you, you know," Molly replied. She was staring at Brea intently, and under her stare, Brea felt a comfortable companionship. She really liked Molly.

"Hey Brea, Molly, what's up?" Rita asked, coming into the dining room and pulling up a chair and helping herself to one of the spare cups of coffee. Three creams, two sugars- super sweet.

"Can I get you anything, Miss Rita?" Molly asked, beginning to stand.

"Nah, nothing right now. I'm not really hungry- just tired and coffee deprived," Rita said with a wink, sipping from her cup and 'mm-ing' in happiness. Molly retook her seat, and Brea smiled- Rita had a very welcoming, down-to-earth attitude.

"So what are we talking about?" Rita asked, her eyebrows coming up in question.

"Josef's been distant lately and it's just getting to me, I guess. Maybe it's nothing like Molly said, but it feels different between us lately. I don't know," Brea confided, kicking back the rest of her cup and pouring another.

"He has been visiting us Freshies more lately. Maybe he's got stuff on his mind and he just doesn't want you to get all bent out of shape about it too. He has his tense business months where he drinks more than usual. It's kind of been like that," Rita explained.

"But I tell him everything and I feel like there's this wall between us and I'm just so irritated with it," Brea said.

"That is so just you, Brea," Ally said, suddenly coming in and appearing in a seat next to Brea, opposite Rita at the table. She had a water bottle filled with red liquid in her hand and she was wearing a trendy, hot pink and electric blue workout outfit- her hair a deep bronze color with streaks of black low-lighting the new color.

"Morning to you too," Brea said, rolling her eyes as Rita and Molly exchanged startled looks. Ally liked to pop in impulsively from time to time, and though Brea had become mostly accustomed, it was still disconcerting.

"Well it's true. He's been great. I mean, I wasn't here for the first few weeks of your budding romance, but the guy serious loves you. Maybe it's just the Mick stuff," Ally hinted, subtly reminding her about Ancelin and the still unfinished business there.

"It feels like more than that," Brea said, sighing again. She hated that she couldn't stop the stupid sighing, but it was like a deep, internal release- over and over again.

"Well how's the sex?" Ally asked and Rita let out a surprised laugh while Molly pretended to be drinking from her cup, eyes staring at the far window which was letting in the mid-afternoon light through a film of special shading that allowed Ally more freedom during the day- Josef had installed it when Brea mentioned how much more blood Ally had to drink when she was sitting up during the day.

Blushing brightly, Brea smiled into her cup of coffee, took a sip, and cleared her throat, "It's good, really good. But good sex doesn't mean there isn't a problem. I just have this feeling something's going on and it's driving me nuts. And who are you, exercise Barbie? You never workout."

"For your information, I do to exercise. I'm trying to tone up for the spring season not too far off- Versace is releasing a new line of clothes and I want to be fit. And if the sex is good, what's the major issue? You talk right? You go out to dinner once a week- and I know you do because you come back totally smashed."

"Did he do something? Or say something?" Rita asked, chiming in on Ally's train of thought. The two were so much alike, Brea couldn't get over it.

"It's more what he's not saying. He talks, but he seems distracted. He drinks with me, but he never cuts loose. He's so much tenser lately and it's driving me nuts. I fell in love with him for so many reasons, and one of them is his carefree, boyish attitude. It's hard to explain, but I feel like he's just not all there when we're together. Sometimes, we'll be laughing and it's perfect and then this thing will happen where he gets tense and his face stops smiling genuinely, and he looks almost guilty. What is that?"

"Have you tried talking to him, Miss?" Molly asked while Rita and Ally exchanged a side conversation that Brea couldn't overhear too well.

"I tried, but he blows it off. He says its work, or something. But I know it's more. I should just let it go," Brea said, sighing again and then gritting her teeth in frustration before finishing her second cup and leaving it empty on the table while she stared down into the bottom.

"Not if you're upset about it," Rita said, cutting Ally off mid-sentence.

"Yeah, Brea, just, like, seduce him and then make him tell you when you have him by the briefs," Ally quipped, smiling teasingly.

"He wears boxers- if he wears underwear," Brea confided wickedly and they all laughed.

"Well I'm off to get my head shrunk. Later," Ally called, zipping out of the room faster than Brea could see.

"Bye, love you," Brea called and she heard a muffled shout that sounded like 'love ya too babe.'

"I'm sure everything will work itself out, Brea," Rita reassured and then excused herself- she had plans with a couple of the other Freshies.

Molly stayed seated and Brea offered her more coffee- which she refused- and then glanced back down into the bottom of her cup.

"If it helps, Mr. Kostan does care about you, and that means something," Molly said, putting their cups and plates and spoons on the tray before standing.

"It does. Thanks Molly, you're awesome," Brea said, standing too.

"You're awesome too."

Brea took off and practically ran into Eliza who was walking up with another woman who had shiny, honey colored hair; platinum blond eyebrows and lashes; and bright blue eyes. They were of equal height though Eliza was more slender and the other woman had a square, squat appearance with ample bosom, and wide hips.

"Excuse you," Eliza said, sneering.

"Excuse you, bitch," Brea snapped, glaring. This was not a good day to pick a fight with her and Brea really disliked Eliza- since the moment they met she had been an insipid snot with her nose in the air.

"What did you just say?" Eliza snapped while the other woman hedged closer to the dining room.

"Excuse you, bitch. Should I say it slower?" Brea asked, clenching her fists. Eliza's eyes widened as her eyebrows drew lower and her nostrils flared while her mouth tightened.

"Watch it, or that pretty little face of yours isn't going to be so pretty," Eliza threatened.

Anger flaring beyond control like a gasoline lit fire, Brea blew up. She grabbed Eliza by her blond hair and brought her other fist down across Eliza's jaw. A red welt puffed up and Brea felt Eliza's long, fake nails dig into her neck and the arm holding her by her hair. The pain was an adrenaline rush and Brea yanked Eliza by her hair and threw her violently to the ground, watching as the other woman skidded and thumped against the far wall.

The Freshie who had been watching jumped back and shouted for Molly in the dining room.

"I'm going to kill you, you skank," Eliza screamed shrilly before tackling Brea to the floor. They rolled to the side and Brea felt her muscles building with power as her fangs clicked down, her eyes sharpening. Brea gripped Eliza by her hair again and pulled her head to expose her neck and held the other woman's body fiercely against the floor. Without thinking, a new, violent power rushing through her, Brea bit furiously into Eliza's neck- barely registering the loud scream Eliza emitted, though the vibrations in her throat made the blood pump more rapidly.

"Brea," some called, stunned and bewildered. "Brea let go of her."

A haze had taken over and Brea finally understood what Mick was talking about. The darkness that came with feeding off a living source- the ecstatic taste, the feral call of the blood's song, the way it rolled threw her and hummed.

Someone grabbed her by the neck and Brea felt the pressure on either side which caused her fangs to retract unwillingly, but Brea fought the hold and sucked from the already formed bite in Eliza's neck. It was like fire in her mind and power coursing through her limbs- even her lips had strength to them. But another arm swooped in between Brea and Eliza's stomach, and it was only a moment more before she was lifted flailing from Eliza's body- which was quivering and twitching with shock. The expression frozen on her face caused Brea to come back to herself, the adrenaline stopped and her heart skipped a beat. Eliza was paralyzed with fear. Because of her.

"Oh my God," Brea whispered, blood dripping from her mouth and down her chin and neck- spotting her button down blouse and the floor beside Eliza's neck was creating a puddle of her blood.

A tall, Chinese man with a long mustache and dark Asian eyes was pressing a black and white stripped towel to Eliza's neck and applying pressure. He glanced up at Brea with interested eyes, and Brea turned into Josef's arms- he had been the one to pull her free and stop her before she killed Eliza.

Josef whispered to her and shushed her softly; gently as he ran his hands down her hair and back while saying it would be fine. He pulled her out of the room and up the stairs and she followed him wordlessly, clutching his arm like a life line while they entered her room. He pulled her onto the bed and she curled up in his lap like a child while he held her, rocking them back and forth.

"What happened, Brea?" He asked when she finally calmed enough to stop shaking.

"I don't know, Josef. We bumped into each other and I wasn't in the best mood today, and Eliza said something rude and I should have just let it go, but I didn't. I called her a bitch and then we started to fight. I don't know what came over me, I just was so mad and I bit her. Then I couldn't stop. It was like I was high on a drug or something. I can't believe I just-" Brea sobbed off the end of her sentence and tears rolled down her face as she clutched his shirt front.

"It's okay, she'll be fine. Ming Yue is with her. He'll take care of it. You remember him? He was at my birthday party, he's a business associate," Josef assured her and Brea felt all the more humiliated. She had embarrassed herself and shamed Josef in front of his business partner.

"I'm sorry. He must think I'm a monster," Brea whispered.

Josef looked amused and Brea frowned, "He's a vampire. Are we seeing the irony?"

Brea let out a small laugh, but frowned again, "Still. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know why I did."

"Well you said you weren't in the best mood. What was upsetting you? Maybe it set you off. And you have been drinking more blood than eating lately. Your vampire side is more aroused," Josef said. Brea didn't want to tell him why she was upset.

"I was just upset. I don't want to talk about it," Brea said, turning her back to him. Josef wiped her mouth with a tissue from the end table beside the bed and Brea blushed again. He started to rub circles along her arms and he kissed the top of her head.

"Tell me what's wrong," he demanded.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you won't tell me what's wrong. You say it's Mick, or Ancelin, or business, but it's not and it's driving me crazy." Brea didn't want to tell him but there it was, it slipped out and she felt better almost instantly. But she heard him sigh and felt him kiss the crown of her head again while his arms pulled her back against him more tightly.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked and Brea felt like a child, but she nodded quietly.

"There are some things that are hard for me to talk about, Doll, and this is one of 'em. But I planned to tell you sooner or later. Will you come on a trip with me, now? Tonight?" asked Josef. Brea was taken off guard, the cool of his hands stilling as they slid to her bare stomach. She would never get over how spontaneous he was, or the fact he owned a jet, or that he traveled like it was no big deal. But she wanted to know where this was going.

"Just let me shower and change," Brea said as he helped her up.

It took less than two hours for Josef to have the jet ready and Brea to grab together a couple items in an overnight bag. Josef said they wouldn't need it, that they'd be coming back shortly after they got there- only a couple hours at best. But Brea thought it better to play safe than sorry. She left a note on Ally's freezer and they were in the air and headed east before Brea knew it.

"Josef, did I mess up your business plans?" Brea asked when they were seated together in the main room of his plane.

"I'd rather spend time with you. So no. Ming Yue will still be at the mansion when I get back. He's in town for the week and he'll be staying in the guest wing." Josef sipped from a crystal glass filled with blood and champagne. The blood made her think of Eliza and the hum that still controlled her senses.

"Is Eliza okay? I know we don't like each other, but I didn't mean to almost kill her. And that poor girl with her must think I'm the worst person ever," Brea said.

"Deidre didn't see you drink from Eliza, she was in the dining room waiting out the fight. And she's been in my employ for eight years- she's seen much worse. Her former employer was also a vampire, from before the Civil War era- a much crueler man than most. Eliza is fine, though she does have an interesting welt along her jaw," Josef said with a smirk. Brea hated that he was teasing her about fighting, it was so unlike her. "Eliza will be compensated generously for her silence. And she'll be leaving the mansion day after tomorrow."

"What? You don't have to fire her," Brea said, sitting up straighter from her spot reclining beside him.

"I'm not firing her. She'll be working as a secretary for one of my offices from now on. I don't want her around if she's going to have an attitude- it is one of my many Freshie requirements. She's had problems with several other women I employ, which is one thing, but you are a different matter entirely. And that is the end of that," Josef said with finality. Brea would have argued, but she couldn't find it in her to really be annoyed with Josef's high handedness- and she wouldn't miss Eliza.

"I guess you don't mind having a girlfriend with attitude," Brea replied, giving him a sideways glance.

He smiled charmingly, "I like when my woman bites back." He was such a tease. "And you aren't a monster because you gave into your instincts. Ally had the same problems, all fledglings do. You might be part human, but you can't forget you are part vampire. And I like you just as you are."

"And how am I?"

"Sexy." He kissed her right ear. "Sweet." Her neck came next. "Delicious." He kissed up her jaw. "Adorable." He pecked her cheek. "Funny." He got the corner of her mouth. "Mine." A hand came up to turn her face to his, and Brea's eyes slid close as their lips met and his mouth opened over hers, coaxing her out of her shell, and teasing her with his open-mouthed kisses, tongue staying in his own mouth until she couldn't take it anymore and she stroked her tongue against his, retreating back into her own mouth, and then teasing his again. He took over, devouring her hot, wet kiss after hot, wet kiss. It was empowering in a whole different way than the blood, and Brea arched against him.

Turbulence rocked the plane and the pilot announced they'd be landing. They pulled apart and Brea rested her head against Josef's chest.

"You're mine too," she whispered and she glanced up to see him nod, a cool hand running down her back over the silk of her black cami.

Twenty minutes later, the cab from the airport pulled up to a tall, old-fashioned, brick building. They went in and took an elevator up to the top floor and Josef became solemn beside her, his grip on their interlaced fingers tightening the closer they came to the end of the hall, and when they reached the door with a keyhole that required a key, Josef pulled out an old-fashioned iron key. It was beautiful and when they walked into the apartment, Brea shivered. It was like someone had frozen time in this room- it was a tribute to the 1930s. Everything was pristine and two old women and a short, elderly man were seated in a living area. They stood up at Josef's entrance and Brea noted that they were dressed clinically, like doctors or nursemaids.

"Mr. Kostan, you're early. We weren't expecting you until the end of the month," said the gray haired woman with watery blue eyes, standing next to a woman who looked to be her sister, her eyes a shade darker and her hair the same color.

"I know, but there are special circumstances that required a visit. We'll be here just a while. It's going to be today. I'll have your retirement funds deposited tomorrow. You can go home now," Josef told them, his face more serious than Brea had ever seen it. The women and the man looked shocked.

"Are you sure? We don't mind staying," the taller sister with the darker eyes said.

"Do as I said," Josef ordered harshly, his voice cracking and Brea's eyes snapped up to his- he looked like he might cry.

"Can we say goodbye?" asked the man, his voice quavering.

"Go, quickly. You have a minute," Josef ordered, not meeting Brea's questioning eyes as she tried to figure out what was going on.

The women and the man hurried into the door on the left. The feel of the apartment was decidedly feminine, and Brea liked it. It was richly decorated with antiques and divans. A picture of a beautiful woman, a starlet in the making, hung on the wall above a brick fireplace, and an old, woman's walking umbrella was on display in a case on the wall beside the door. The man and women came out, tears in their eyes, and they excused themselves from the apartment.

"Josef, what's going on? Where are we?" Brea asked. She hated seeing him this way- so quiet and withdrawn.

"I'd like you to meet someone special. Someone you have helped today," Josef said, leading her through the door the women and man had just passed through crying.

Brea rocked back on the heels of her brown leather, calf boots when she saw the set up of the bedroom. There was a bed with a young woman in it, hooked up to a number of machines. She was the starlet hanging in the living room, the woman with the classic 1930s charm. Her dark hair was a cloud of curls and her face was frozen in time. She wore a long white gown, a tribute to her beauty, and her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping.

"Josef, what-" Brea began, but shut up when he held up a hand.

He had taken a spot beside the woman, his left hand coming up to her face, tracing her jaw with his fingers delicately, as he had done to her many times. He looked so vulnerable and Brea moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"This is Sarah. She and I were together almost a century ago," he told her, his voice hoarse. "I loved her and I turned her." His shoulders tensed and Brea held him tightly. "But her body rejected the change, and she went into a coma. She's been here for decades, under my care. I've been looking for a way to release her, but I don't want her suffer- to fade away into a starved state while her vampire blood keeps her body alive."

Brea stared at the woman in the bed and tears slipped out her eyes. She would have been jealous if it were someone else- if the woman was alive and Josef claimed to love her, but right then, Brea was just sad. He had spent all this time regretting this, blaming himself.

"Josef, why are we here?"

"Because I love you and I wanted you to know why I've been so distracted. Brea your blood has the cure for her. It'll turn her human, but her mind's already gone. When I…give it to her, she'll die. That's why I've been…that's why things haven't been right. I was going to wait a while longer, to test the antigen, but I know it's ready. I've been prolonging this, but I can't anymore. I want to start a life with you, and I can't until this done. You can leave the room, I'd understand," he whispered, tears in his eyes, as he pulled out a syringe full of a pinkish clear liquid.

A shiver ran down her spine like an ice cube, and Brea stepped back. "Are you ready? I understand if you want to wait," Brea said, her own voice shaky as she watched him tap the oxygen out of the syringe and a squirt of liquid shot out the tip.

"I've been selfish with Sarah long enough. I have to let her go," Josef said and he put the needle into the IV, slowly releasing the liquid into the tubing. It dripped along the line, and it slowly moved up to where the IV was taped into Sarah's wrist.

"I'm right here," Brea whispered, tears flowing more quickly down her cheeks and off her chin. "I'm right here."

A single tear slid down Josef's cheek as he pulled the syringe free, the last of the cure headed down the line, and into Sarah's wrist. Together, they watched Sarah. Her eyelids fluttered several times, never opening, and then the monitors went crazy. Her heart monitor which had been flat, beeped crazily, her body seized, her chest shot up in an arched semi-circle, and then down against the bed, while her legs kicked sporadically and then the heartbeats stopped and the flat line appeared again. Her body stopped shaking and twitching and Brea gasped as Josef turned to face her, his eyes liquid mercury, the silver flickering and he collapsed to his knees before her. Brea held him as he rested his head to her stomach, his hands clasping the back of her thighs and his sobs absorbed into her.

Staring up at the ceiling, Brea wished this had never happened to Josef; and though her being able to set him free of this burden, the woman in the bed who still had a blood IV drip was another matter altogether. She held him to her and Josef clenched his hands bruising against her legs before Brea helped him to his feet and into the living room. She left him on a divan and went back into the room. She turned off the machines with tear-blurred eyes, unplugged the plugs, and with nerves of steel, she removed the various needles and staunched the blood flow with gauze and tape.

She returned to Josef, and Brea held him while he cried some more into her shoulder. Today had been a bad day, Brea realized, and it wasn't over yet. It took a while before Josef composed himself and Brea kissed him softly while he sat in utter silence, staring at the wall.

"I'm going to make phone call, Josef. Just stay here okay?" Brea asked, watching him nod.

Walking out into the hall outside the apartment, Brea dialed Mick's number.

"Mick, it's Brea," she whispered.

"Hey Brea. It's good to hear your voice. How are you?" Mick responded genially. They had become close over the last few weeks, and Brea liked that he was technically her uncle.

"Not good. Listen, Josef and I are in New York," Brea started and after she had finished explaining what happened, Mick told her that he would take care of it. She thanked him and he said some nice things to help calm her own frayed nerves before they hung up.

Going back into the apartment, Brea joined Josef on the couch and took his hand in hers.

"I talked to Mick," she told him. "He's going to take care of Sarah. We'll have a funeral if you want, or whatever you want. We don't have to stay here. We can go home," she whispered.

Josef was staring at Sarah's portrait above the fireplace and not breathing. His body was so still, Brea didn't know whether he was listening to her.

"It's our home," Josef whispered, eyes still focused on the picture- though it didn't seem like he saw it.

Brea's breath caught, our home, now that was new. "Yes, our home."

He turned to her then, and Brea saw that his eyes were their beautiful blue again. His hair was a mess from her hands petting it soothingly and his business shirt was unbuttoned at the top. He looked gorgeous regardless. "Let's go home."

It didn't take long for them to reach the airport where Josef's jet was waiting for them, refueled, and Brea didn't talk the whole ride home. They lay in the back on the bed and Josef took a nap, the hum of the jet calming them both.

A limo took them from the airport to the mansion and Brea recognized the driver- it was Cameron Zeller. Something inside her came to full alert and she tried to imperceptibly wake Josef who had slipped off in the car too, emotionally exhausted. He came to and Brea motioned with her eyes to the front seat as they took a turn that veered off from the direction of Josef's beach front property.

"What's going on?" Josef asked, his attention sharp, his face a calm façade.

"We're taking a little detour," the driver said, his eyes on Brea's as she clutched onto Josef's hand for dear life. Something big was going on, she could feel it.

"Take us to the mansion, now," Josef said, voice cool and his eyes flashing silver as his fangs descended.

"I don't think so. I want a little chat with my niece first," said Cameron, his eyes turning a pale silver and his own fangs coming down.

Breath catching in her throat, Brea's eyes widened and recognition lighted her eyes- Ancelin.

"Coward, pull over," Josef insisted. "Fight me like a man."

"Oh, but neither of us are just men, are we Josef? It's been a while, how are you? Chummy with my niece, I see. You always did like French food," Ancelin said, a sneer on his face as his upper lip curled.

"What do you want?" Brea asked, scanning the limo for an escape, or at least a weapon. There wasn't a single piece of silver anywhere.

"To put a stop to our family's feud with each other. I want this whole human business to be over. We never should have used that silly plant to try and be something we're not in the first place, and I thought when I torched that plantation Brielle had started, it would end there. But it turns out there is one more loose end. You," he said. A sadistic smile so like Lance's overtook his face and the limo sped up as they came onto beach sand and road up a cliff.

Josef tried to kick open one of the doors, but hissed when a silver powder erupted from the ceiling, covering him and Brea.

"I wouldn't do that again Josef. We're just taking a detour and a little swim. You'll be fine. However, Brea, our family reunion is coming to a close. I'll give your "sister" Ally, your regards," Ancelin said, turning up to the top of the cliff and hitting the accelerator.

Before Brea could respond, the limo hit open air, lifting off the gravel and sand of the cliff's ground, and for a horrifying moment of suspension, they were airborne.

"Brea!" Josef shouted, kicking with renewed vigor at the door and more silver powder showered them, causing him to wheeze in the poison just as they hit the ocean's surface- water crashing straight through the front windshield, and Brea took a deep breath as the water surged forward and the weight of it hit her chest and everything went black- hysterical laughter filling her ears while Josef shouted her name.


	19. Chapter 19

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Brea felt torn, her body lying uncomfortably against something hard. Opening her eyes, everything was murky and when she attempted to open her mouth water rushed in. Chocking on a mouthful of salt water, she looked around her and saw dim light dancing above. She was lying on her back, body face up to the water's surface. Two figures were rolling and moving above her and Brea realized she wasn't breathing. She looked down and realized she was lying on a coral reef, small fish swimming away from her, and her eyes followed the sudden, jerky movements they made as their fins swished and shined in the darkness.

Panicking, Brea pushed up and began to swim, her hand brushed something slick. Looking back, her panic increased; a reef shark was swimming behind her, not getting close, just drifting near the edge of the coral reef. Pushing her body to move faster, Brea's body shot up in an explosion of speed and she came in contact with the two moving bodies above her.

Josef's face, fierce and pale, shone like pearl in the water light as he wrestled in spiraling twists with Ancelin. Their fangs protruded over their lower lips, their lips closed, and their eyes wide, silver gleaming light lamp lights.

Noticing her beneath him, Josef snarled soundlessly, and he flicked his eyes from Brea to the surface. She knew what he wanted and Brea was trying to push her way to the surface, her clothes acting as weights while she struggled to make her way to the surface. It occurred to her that the water should be colder, but Brea couldn't concentrate on any one thought, her mind was hazy, and she kept kicking her legs and using her arms to propel herself.

A heavy arm came around her waist and Brea felt herself being full lower. Glancing down and behind her, Brea chocked down another mouthful of water seeing Ancelin's malicious face staring up at her. His grip was painful and steely, tugging her deeper and deeper.

Kicking out behind her, Brea nailed him in the stomach and the strength of his hold loosened enough for Brea to turn and face him. She raked her nails down the side of his face and turned every which way to find Josef. She caught sight of him floating lower into the water beneath them, a large gash across his forehead staining the water, and a gaping wound in his side bleeding out in gushes by the second.

A hand wound tightly in her hair and Brea's back shot into an arch as her head shot back in agony. Ancelin's arm came up around her neck and he locked her head in the crook of his arm. In a painful twist, Brea used her legs to wrap around his waist, her body screaming in pain, and she used her hands to pull his hands away from her- and it worked. Stunned, Brea had only a moment to marvel at her strength before a blow to her back propelled her forward and up. With all her might, Brea kicked herself the last ten feet to the surface and broke through the water. She gasped in a breath, and saw the lighthouse light in the distance as the sound of waves crashing on the shore hit her.

Just a moment later, Ancelin broke the surface and he lunged at her. Brea ducked back under the water and watched as he sailed overhead before grabbing him by his leg and pulling him back to her. She climbed up his body as he faced down into the depths- Josef sinking lower still- and pulled his head up above water, body holding him below her.

They came up again and Brea took a deep breath before doing something that would be seared into her memory for the rest of her life. She bit Ancelin. He struggled like a fish out of water and Brea guzzled mouthful after mouthful of his blood. His strength began to recede as did the screams that caught on the wind and traveled out to sea. The spice of his blood hot and bitter, but Brea forced mouthful after mouthful down her throat until nothing was left and Ancelin's body went limp. Releasing him in a frenzy, the current pulled him away from her, sinking beneath the surface and disappearing.

Diving down quickly, Brea kicked and propelled herself lower. Josef's body was almost indiscernible in the distance below her, but Brea kept kicking. Sharks were gather under him, some large, some small, all of them excited. With a rush of adrenaline, Brea knifed through the water, slicing through it with ease, and finally reaching Josef. The sharks lurking came close, brushing her skin and Brea instinctively flashed her fangs at them; a blur of fins followed and the sharks scattered, disappearing into the nearby reef, and others swimming further out into the Pacific.

Hefting Josef's weight with an arm around his bleeding torso, Brea kicked heedlessly to the surface- her boots waterlogged and working against her. It took long minutes before her head broke the surface, and Brea managed to swim them to the shallow waters near the shore, and dragged Josef with her to the moist sand on the bank.

"Josef," Brea called to him, shedding her boots and coat, and tugging off his shirt to assess the damage. He didn't respond.

"Josef," Brea tried again, pressing the material of her soaked coat into his side wound. Nothing, no response. "Damn it, Josef, fucking answer me."

A cough escaped her as the wind rushed over her, and Brea felt something sticky on her face and realized that she too was bleeding, a cut running from her forehead to just below her chin on the left side of her face.

"Shit." Grabbing Josef's mouth, Brea tapped at his fangs but they were dormant. Pulling up her shirt sleeve, Brea bared her wrist and pressed it to his mouth- nothing. "Josef, come on."

Bringing her wrist to her mouth, Brea forced her fangs down and bit deeply, the porcelain of her skin gleaming brightly in the moonlight cast by the full moon in the sky above. Rivers of blood dripped from her wrist down her arm to her elbow and Brea quickly pushed the wound to Josef's mouth. This time when the blood dripped into his mouth, Josef's mouth reacted by sealing over the wound and digging sharply into the tender flesh.

"Ah," Brea cried, but held her wrist still and let the tears fall as she wiped at the blood from her face and his with her other hand weakly.

The draws on her wrist stopped as Brea's eyes cleared from the blur of tears, and she gasped as Josef stared up at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, collapsing into his chest and sobbing. His skin was warmer than Brea ever remembered it being.

"A million bucks. How are you? What happened to Ancelin?" Josef asked, running one of his hands down her back as he sat up and pulled her into his lap.

Sniffling loudly and feeling tired, Brea mumbled into his chest. She knew he couldn't hear her, but everything was hitting her and the blood loss was clouding her vision.

"Doll? Brea?"

"I killed him," she forced out, closing her eyes and remembering the horrible taste of him, the feel of the water lapping at them, and the sharpness of every sensation.

"How? Brea, stay awake. What happened?" His voice was so insistent, but it could wait, she was so tired and wanted to sleep.

"Tomorrow. I'm tired Josef."

"You've lost too much blood. You shouldn't even be alive after the hit you took, and how long we were under water. Brea, look at me," Josef demanded and Brea wanted to complain about being tired again, but she knew he was right. She shouldn't be alive.

He tilted her head back and Brea opened her eyes, forcing them to stay open.

"Brea," he whispered awed and mystified.

"I want to go home. Please, Josef."

Coming to his feet, Brea felt him taking her into his arms, and beginning the walk toward the parking lot at the other end of the beach near the lighthouse. She ached everywhere and the walk seemed endless as Josef talked to her and made her stay awake.

They reached the lighthouse and Josef banged on the door; footsteps followed and each one rang in her ears like thunder. How could she hear that?

The door opened and a tall, thin man in his forties came out. He shouted something that Brea didn't understand in Spanish, and the next moment, Brea was being set inside. The man listened to Josef as he explained that their limo went over the cliff and their driver was killed. Brea watched as the man- John- stripped off his black coat and his green shirt, before handing them to Brea and Josef. Everything was happening around her, but Brea didn't feel like an active participant as Josef ordered the man to call a cab for them, and to inform the coast guard of the limo accident. When the man left the room, Josef threw on the shirt over his already healed wound, and felt like a doll as he pulled off her shirt and replaced it with John's black coat. It was warm and wooly and it made sleep sound so sweet.

"Brea, you need to stay awake until we make it to the mansion. You need to feed after I took from you and I can't let you do that here. Too many questions. Just stay with me."

"My body hurts," she whispered back at him, and felt the throbbing in her body and the numbness settling into her arms and legs.

"I know baby, just hold tight," he told her, and Brea did. She put the world on mute, not listening to anything but his voice, and watched as the cab arrived and John helped them- holding open doors and closing them. She couldn't remember what he inside of the lighthouse looked like except for the spiral stairs and the darkness in the downstairs doorway.

Josef gave the cabbie his address and told him that there was a hundred dollar tip in it if he could get them to the mansion in ten minutes or less. To say that they were a moving traffic violation would be putting it mildly, but Brea could barely register leaving the beach and stopping at the steps outside the mansion's main entrance.

Bride style, Josef carried her into the house, shouting orders as he went, and they entered the nearest room- an oriental themed gallery with a circular, red and gold couch. The feel of the soft couch beneath her eased some of her aching. Rita came rushing into the room seconds after Josef set her down, and joined him at her side.

"Rita," Brea whispered up at her, eyes closing and opening several times as she fought to keep them open.

"I'm here, Brea. Drink," she told her, and Brea wanted to say no, but Josef cradled her in his arms, whispering commands for her to drink, and she did as he said when Rita's arm came up to her mouth. Her fangs descended in a snap and dug deep, as hard as she tried to bite gently.

"Easy, Brea," Josef told her when Rita hissed in pain.

The warm, wet rush of blood flowed into her body and the essence of it replenished her. Her body became warm where it had been numb, her aches disappearing quickly into nothingness, and that thrilling spark of drinking from a live source kindled inside her. She glanced up into Rita's watering eyes and the urge to bite harder was so hard to curb that Brea's nails cut into her palms from the effort.

"I'm getting dizzy, Josef. I have to stop," Rita told him and Brea bit down harder at the words, instinctively.

"God," Rita shrieked, but Josef helped extract her wrist from Brea's unwilling mouth. Brea wanted to lunge at Rita and if not for the tears on her face, and something inside her holding her back, Brea would have.

"Get Annabeth and Deidre," Josef ordered and Brea's mind realized they must be other Freshies, more blood.

"I want more," Brea said, her voice strong, but her body still exhausted. She knew that if she moved it would cost her physically.

"It's coming. Don't move," he ordered her strongly, eyes that enchanting silver that Brea had fallen in love with. "Just hold on."

The honey-haired woman from earlier that day came into the room and Brea noted her blank face. The other woman was very tall- Amazon tall- and had waist length hair braided into ropes of black silk, her veins stood out on the palest white skin Brea had ever seen, and her tiny red lips and light hazel eyes were startling in contrast to the rest of her. They both were wearing dressed that exposed lots of skin. The tall woman stood confidently beside Deidre, and Brea thought she looked amazingly beautiful.

Bending down beside her, the Amazon woman sat on the floor at her feet and waited for something.

"The wrist will be fine, Annabeth," Josef instructed, and Annabeth offered her arm up to Brea.

This time as she drank, Brea's eyes roved over the room taking in the scrolls hanging on the walls along with portraits of landscapes, one including the Great Wall. Golden lamps were secured on the walls above each priceless artwork and lit up the piece beneath it. An oriental rug adorned the floor and bamboo designed structures on three foot stone pillars spanned the twenty foot length of the room. It was impressive and beautiful, just like the rest of Josef's mansion- their home.

When Josef told her it was enough this time, Brea was able to force her mouth open enough for Annabeth to remove her wrist. Her blood had tasted like grapes, sweet and refreshing, but bitter like wine. It had created a spike of energy inside her and she no longer fought to keep her eyes open, but her stomach rumbled angrily in the silence.

"Annabeth, excuse yourself. Deidre," Josef said, waving Deidre over from where she stood next to a picture of an Asian woman who looked like a queen in dragon style robes. Deidre took up where Annabeth left off, and Brea didn't wait to be told what to do, she took Deidre's wrist as soon as she was situated between her legs and bit down, drawing blood into her mouth and relishing the subtly of the blood, like honey- just like honey. The smell of the blood that spilled over the sides of Deidre's wrist was wild and sweet, and it made Brea's fangs pierce deeper, her front teeth almost breaking the skin too.

"Slow down," Josef told her, but Brea didn't want to. She sucked harder, pulled full gulps into her mouth and savored the surge of power that made her limbs tingle, her eyes sharpen, and nuances of light and color playing with her vision as her eyes darted from the woman who was now panting on the floor, and Josef's harsh, worried eyes, and the floral designs in the rug.

"Enough, Brea," Josef warned her.

But it wasn't enough, more than ever, Brea wanted to drain this woman, to taste every drop. Her scalp tingled, her face prickling with dizzying sensations, and her breasts and lower abdomen warming in arousal.

Without warning, Josef struck, grabbing either sides of her jaw and holding it so she could not clamp down, and causing her fangs to detract from Deidre's arm as he snarled at her to leave.

"Stop now, Brea. Relax." Josef said in a mesmerizing voice.

"I feel so good. I want more. I feel like I could drink forever," she confessed, and Brea realized it was true. The memory of what happened with Eliza distant in her mind.

"I know, but that's because it's new. You are healed now, just rest," he told her and despite the nagging in her stomach and the craving on her taste buds, Brea laid back into the couch, fingers dancing over the velvet buttons that dotted the couch back. The feel of the it soft and tingly, amazing- she had never felt like this before, not ever, and she never wanted it to stop.

Josef went to the door, the sound of his steps on the plush rug almost soundless except for the gentle whish-whish that Brea heard.

"Molly, bring packaged blood to my room and refresh the ice. If the police or coast guard come to the door, inform me at once, otherwise, do not disturb me. Make sure the path from this room to my room is completely empty in the next minute," Josef said.

Brea heard Molly say "yes, sir" just as Josef snapped the door shut and made his way back to her where Brea was stretching like a feline.

"Can you tell me what happened at the beach now?" Josef asked her and Brea turned onto her stomach and peered up at him, remembering.

A piercing chill penetrated her heart and the thrill of feeding faded.

"I blacked out when we hit the water. I came to on the reef and started swimming for the surface. I don't know how I managed, my clothes were so heavy. I swam right into you and Ancelin. I tried to get to the surface, but Ancelin came after me. He was trying to pull me down and we fought. I don't know how it happened, but we made it to the surface and I struggled with him. It happened really fast; one second he had me in his arms, and the next I had him in my hold and I just bit him. I just bit, Josef, and he fought harder. I didn't stop drinking until there wasn't anything left. I don't know what happened to his body after that, he just, disappeared into the water.

"I went after you. You were sinking down below and-" Brea debated telling him about the sharks. It had been the scariest thing she had ever done in her life going after him, seeing all those sharks ready to kill him.

"Tell me," he ordered mercilessly.

"There were sharks and you were hurt. I got to you first and I started to swim for the surface," Brea said. She didn't want to mention that she had hissed at them and they had scattered, it was too weird, too much.

"You saved my life."

She nodded and Josef held out a hand to her, which she accepted and he helped her to her feet. She realized then that she didn't have her boots on- they must still be back at the beach- and her black slacks from earlier were damp. The coat hanging on her body was warm, but the combination of wet and dry was a confusing contrast.

"Let's go upstairs and finish talking," Josef said. The way he said it made Brea think he had something to tell her and a ball of worry dropped in her stomach.

They walked together side by side, hands clasped to their joined rooms. Josef led her into her room first, and pushed her to sit on the edge of the bed. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his.

"You're making me really nervous, Josef."

He ran a hand through his hair, but smiled reassuringly in that playful way that she had come to know and Brea smiled back.

"How do you think you survived that crash? How do you think you could stay under water for minutes at a time? Why didn't the sharks attack us both?" Josef shot off question after question as he stared into her eyes and Brea tried to ignore what he was saying. She didn't want to think about it.

"I don't know," Brea answered.

"How could you overpower Ancelin? How could you swim carrying my weight?" he pressed.

"I said, I don't know," Brea replied, becoming angry and agitated. Why couldn't he let this drop and just be happy Ancelin was gone; that they were safe now.

"How could you stand the freezing cold waters? How did-"

Pushing him away, Brea stood up and walked a distance away with her back to him, "I said I don't know. Just stop it! Just drop it, Josef."

His sigh was soft, but Brea heard it. Then his words went so low she should not have heard him, "How come you can hear me right now when no other human could?"

Blinking back tears of frustration, Brea felt his hands come down on her shoulders. He guided her to the dark bathroom, the only light in the whole room emanating from a decorative night light plugged into the bathroom wall.

In the darkness, Brea saw them in the wall length mirror. Josef stood tall and strong behind her, hands clamped down on her shoulders, and then she saw her face. Her fangs were still down, blood drying on her lips, and eyes pure silver. Her skin glowed unnaturally in the night light, and her face was more beautiful than she had ever seen it.

One of Josef's hands released one of her shoulders and picked up her hand and he pushed aside her coat using her hand and revealed her left breast. He placed her palm under her breast, above her heart, and he waited. She held her breath as it hit her, her heart wasn't beating. Oh God, her heart wasn't working, Brea realized and her gasped, eyes watering.

"No," she whispered, terrified as her fangs moved with the words, driving home the point.

"I'm so sorry. You died in the crash, Brea. No human could have survived that crash- it was too high and head on into the water. You were out for at least five minutes while I fought Ancelin. I didn't know for sure under the water, but when I came to on the beach, I couldn't hear your heart beating."

His face was softening and the hand covering hers laced fingers with hers. She stared into her face and saw truth. She was a vampire, not half, not in between. Breaking the hold of their hands, Brea turned into Josef's chest and sobbed. She didn't know what she was feeling, but tears were coming down her cheeks, and he held her.

He pulled her into the bedroom and led her to his room. The refrigerator that he slept in was closed and the glass was frosted over. Josef lifted her up on top of it, and she stopped crying.

"You have to sleep in a cold place, it keeps our body temperature regulated while we sleep, and we're protected in here. Can you do this? I can arrange for us to sleep in bed," Josef asked so softly, almost like he was afraid to break her.

The thought of sleeping in his fridge was upsetting and disconcerting, but having maids coming and going unguarded scared her too. Gulping down a deep breath, Brea nodded to the light switch on the wall which Josef had switched on as they entered, "How are we going to get in without light?"

"There's a switch inside," Josef said, lifting her off the door, and opening the inside. It was plenty big enough, she had known that, but the ice looked so cold and she was scared.

Josef climbed inside, lying on his side, patting the ice beside him and holding a hand for her to take.

With an unnecessary deep breath, Brea climbed in beside him and lay beside him. He his arms around her, and Brea watched as he reached up and pulled the lid down over them. The ice was cool against her skin, but not the freezing shock it had always been. It was comfortable against her skin. She closed her eyes and laid her head against Josef's chest as the slight click of a switch sounded.

"Tomorrow will be better," he whispered reassuringly into her hair.

"Promise?" she whispered, eyes staying closed, afraid to acknowledge her surroundings.

"Promise. I love you."

"I love you too. Don't let go," she said, holding him harder, fingertips growing numb from the pressure.

"Never."

_**Author's Note:**_ Well here is the long awaited chapter nineteen. Thanks for the reviews everyone. There are only two chapters left in His Kiss, and I just wanted to say how much I've enjoyed writing and sharing it will all of you. Thanks for the support. Let me know what you think, EK!


	20. Chapter 20

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Chapter Twenty**

One week. It had been one whole week that Brea had spent as a vampire- and it was the strangest thing. Not strange because she drank blood, slowly somehow she had come to accept that as part of her nature even before turning. Not strange that she was living with Josef, they had already decided to live together- in their own non-verbal agreement. Not strange because every night this week that Beth had come over, Brea had the insatiable urge to bite her. It was strange because it wasn't strange. Granted waking up in an icebox beside Josef every evening had been disconcerting, but what came after waking had been incorrigible and sating.

But Brea had woken up that morning- evening- and found Josef gone. He had been devoting all of his time to her and Brea supposed it had spoiled her in a way. She was used to him being beside her, teaching her something new, a way to control herself, or explore her new senses. Being a vampire was like being constantly alive on the edge of some new excitement. Blood tasted better than Brea had thought it would, and her heart, lying dormant in her chest, leapt every time she fed. The Freshies that Josef had never introduced her to had become a new part of her day. Rita, who had healed up rather quickly from Brea's feeding, was as bubbly and friendly with her as ever. They were even planning the season's year-end New Years Eve bash together. Josef had extended the budget and Ally was buying the clothes for all the staff, and she promised the Freshies that she'd help them find something festive for the holidays. Ally's career had gotten back on track and swung into hyper-drive as Josef introduced her to several of his contacts wives. To say Ally was blooming again was an understatement, and Brea was more appreciate than ever for Josef's help.

She had read the note taped to the lid, and had eaten alone in their room. Not too long after, Ally had come knocking on her door, and Brea invited her in. They were supposed to meet up with Beth to give her the big scoop on what being a vampire was like- it had been something she'd been dying to ask Ally about since Ally had been turned, but the timing hadn't been right, and now that Brea could control her hunger around Beth (though not more than three humans at a time) Brea promised Beth the skinny. It was weird how much Brea's opinion of Beth had changed. When they had met, Brea had been skittish in trusting Beth- especially because she was a reporter and Ally had gone missing- but now Brea was actually finding more and more to like about the other woman. It was rare to find someone drive, intelligent, and kind- but Beth fit all three. Not to mention she was just as teasing as Josef when the mood struck.

Tugging on a plum colored pencil skirt and a loose-necked white peasant blouse, Brea asked Ally when Beth was arriving.

"I told you earlier, she'll be here by like eight. So hurry up and get dressed because she said she wanted to take us out somewhere new. A club or something, and I'm excited," Ally said, bouncing in place on Brea's old bed and flipping her hair around her shoulders- she had gotten extensions two days ago and was obsessed with touching her new do.

When Brea managed to pull on her matching purple, suede boots, she stood up, threw on her silver vest over the peasant top and headed for the door, Ally already racing off up ahead of her. Giving in to the chase, Brea ran laughing behind her and blurred into the third downstairs receiving room- which Ally had dubbed the leather room- and stopped. As she entered in, she noted Mick, Coraline, Josef and a large black box, shiny and locked, sitting on the table in the middle of Josef's fine, hand-carved Italian coffee table. A leather couch, one leather arm chair, a leather ottoman, and two leather divans were artistically placed around the room while a cherry wood desk sat in the back- it looked like an office or a leisure room. There was even a wet bar by the far back door that led out into the main hallway.

"Okay, what's going on?" Brea asked, taking a seat in her favorite armchair beside the stone fireplace that had just been redecorated.

Mick sat uncomfortably across the table from her on the couch, Beth and Coraline on either side. Coraline was comfortably reclining into the cushion back while Beth shot her looks that made the air crackle with heat, her legs crossed and her arms folded over her chest.

"Let's not beat around the bush," Ally said, collapsing on the Persian rug, legs folded.

"Such a charmer first thing in the evening aren't you?" Josef quipped, and Brea looked up at him. He had moved from beside the coffee table to behind her chair, towering over her with his hands resting along the back.

"I'd like to know why I'm missing a Buzzwire exclusive right now," Beth said, her glare shifting from Coraline to Josef. Brea knew that she had been on the outs with Mick since he had returned, and Coraline being present probably added a little extra sting.

"My lab-tech guys have finished testing the vampire serum to make sure there are no adverse side effects and all that could be cultivated from Brea's stored blood in the lab. There is enough for two, count 'em, two anti-vampire shots," Josef explained, his facing lighting up with that playful smirk, his voice sounding like an auctioneer.

Brea watched Mick lean forward in his seat and his eyes lock on the box which had taken on an ominous shine in the light from the fireplace.

"I brought everyone here to decide what to do with it," Josef told them; and it clicked. He brought all the people who had invested interests in this serum together so they could decide who would get to use it.

"And how long will it last?" Coraline asked, her eyes gleaming in the shadowy corner of the couch, away from the fire.

"Forever. There is not going back after this. Well unless you want to become a snack for another vampire. This here is the real deal," Josef explained.

Shadows played across faces and Brea noticed the change from person to person. Beth was staring wide-eyed at the box and then back up at Mick's face. Mick was bent forward, almost doubling over in his seat, as he contemplated the box's surface and his nostrils flared. Beside him, Coraline was reposed and silent, blank-faced. Next to her on the floor, Ally was shifting back and forth, a sign of nervous energy, and when she looked up at Brea, there was something indiscernible there.

"Ally gets to choose first," Brea announced, and she motioned for Josef to open the box. He bowed at her courtly and smirked. The key he produced from his breast pocket slid into the lock, turned over almost soundlessly, and mist rose up from the box as a levered false bottom popped up with two blue-capped vials visible over the top of the rim.

"Brea, you should-" Ally started and then stopped. This was her chance and Brea wondered why she was hesitating.

"Decisions are so hard on the fledglings. Everything's new and exciting," Coraline interjected and Brea almost felt resentful. She was new, but that didn't mean she didn't know what she wanted.

"I don't want to. If I've learned anything from being here it's that all things happen for a reason, and I can either accept that or fight it. Besides, I'm all kinds of kick ass now. Maybe living forever won't be so bad?" Ally rambled, each word more hurried than the next. And she wanted to stay a vampire. Brea stared at her and felt a shocked numbness. Ally, her sister, her best friend, wanted to live forever as a vampire. Maybe she shouldn't be so surprised, Ally was always a vibrant person, so full of life and the excitement of living it.

"Your turn, Brea," Josef told her, and Brea looked up into his eyes. He was so good. So perfect for her in all the ways she had always wanted. He made Brian a distant mistake, a nothing in comparison. His personality breathed new life inside of her and when she wanted to hide, to run from the absurdity of her life, he stood there, strong and confident. That playful teasing in his smile, the smirk that never quit, it emboldened her and remade her anew.

These last couple months living with him, learning to be seductive again and playful and alive- it was like waking up from a coma. It was like learning to breathe without thinking. He had helped her find her family, he had been honest with her, he had romanced her, and he had loved her. And every time they were together a part of her answered him, in his kiss. In the moment that their lips touched and the world drifted, his kiss brought her to life. That spark that came with waking up beside him, bodies pressed together.

She loved the way his eyes flickered silver and blue, the way his fangs bit into her skin, the way he enjoyed her. Her mind recreated him, fashioned him in suspenders, in suits and ties, in boxers, and completely bare. She replayed his satirical comments and his wicked laugh. The sight of him winking at her in knowing- it made her love him, Brea realized. And even though everything else in her life had been uncertain and in jeopardy, his love had surprised and warmed her, where now not even her blood could do that.

"Josef," Brea whispered and he dropped down to crouch beside her chair as she leaned forward, their lips so close their breath whispered to one another. "Josef, I love you." She kissed him, letting her eyes close and that spark inside of her flickered to life as his lips touched hers. It last a moment, a telling moment, and Brea pulled back. "I want to spend forever with you."

His face went from bemused and serious to cool and smirking and Brea smiled.

"Well I might have an opening in my life, how does now until oblivion sound," he asked, voice deep and rough.

Brea leaned in and kissed him and smiled against him as she heard Ally say something teasing to Mick and Beth.

Pulling apart, Brea reclined against the chair back and grinned.

"I guess that leaves things up to you guys," Ally said, pointing at Coraline and Mick.

"Well I don't need to think about it," Coraline said, standing with a triumphant smile on her face. She grabbed up a vial and one of the sterile syringes in the cold, misty box, and began filing the needle. "A little help? I need someone to tie off my arm."

"Wait, don't you want to consider-" Brea started as Coraline tapped the needle and Mick offered his hand at tying off her arm.

Coraline held the needle to the fire as it spit out a shot of liquid and Brea had the most horrible sense of déjà vu, remembering Sarah lying in that bed. Coraline angled her face toward Brea and Brea caught the thrill of achievement cutting her features- this was what Coraline had in mind the entire time she had been helping Brea.

"This is why you helped me? Not because we're family, but because you wanted the anti-virus for yourself," Brea stage-whispered and her face stilled in confused hurt. She should have expected this, not everyone was a good person and Brea remembered learning that lesson young.

Turning her neck to glance at Brea, Coraline sighed as she inserted the needle and slowly injected herself.

"Don't look so betrayed. I am glad I could do something for Brielle, it was a nice way of saying goodbye to my family and my old life. But yes, I was here for me, I deserve this. Centuries of overindulgence and bloodlust- now I can live and have anything I want. Humans might take for granted what the sunlight offers and the joy of eating and giving birth- but I won't. If it makes you feel any better, I'll appreciate this more than anyone you know," Coraline finished, a moment later unraveling her arm, pulling back the needle and then collapsing into the sofa- waiting.

It was the most fascinating experience, watching as Coraline's heart started beating. Josef, Brea, Ally, and Mick stared at her and each of them took a breath when Coraline doubled over convulsing, her heart echoing, roaring in a sudden renewed thump. Beth had gotten up and backed up against the stone fireplace, steadying herself. Coraline came to life before their eyes and when she stopped twitching and keening in pain, she laughed. Her head threw back and Brea watched as the vein in her neck throbbed and her throat moved with the sound of her laughter. She was alive.

"Incredible," Coraline whispered, some of the angel softness that her tone had held disappearing, she sounded almost completely normal.

"Did it hurt much?" Brea mused and Coraline looked at her.

"Yes, and I don't care. This is amazing. I can feel my blood rushing through my body, I can feel my heartbeat," Coraline announced and then she was up and out of her seat, grabbing up her large purse and striding for the exit, stopping briefly in the doorway. She turned back to Brea and paused. "I loved my sister and by extension you. So if you need me, find me and I'll be there. Otherwise, I think I'm going to take a long vacation. Maybe modeling in Europe or taking photographs in Australia. Good luck." With that Coraline slipped out the door, from the mansion, and Brea just knew she'd never see her again.

"Guess that leaves me," Mick stated, and Brea came back to the here and now. He was on the edge of his seat and Josef was pulling out another syringe when Beth stepped forward.

"Wait, stop, don't," Beth said and Brea saw Mick and Josef stop moving.

"I'm sorry Beth, but you're already human, you don't get a lottery ticket," Josef joked and Brea leaned in and slapped his lower back. He pretended to jump for show and Ally laughed.

"What is it Beth?" Mick asked, his voice gentle- his brown eyes shining hazel as the firelight hit them. Beth took a seat right beside him, grabbed one of his hands, and held it between her two, she looked so sincere that Brea felt her words before she said them.

"I know that you never wanted to become what you are now, Mick. And I know that you have wanted nothing more than to be human since Coraline turned you. But, Mick, I also know that it was you who saved my life from Coraline, vampire-you, not-human you. I know that you have been able to solve more cases in your time as a vampire than any human would be capable of. I know that you're good and that you have done good things. Why can't you accept that and be who you are, Mick. Working with you, I know all the things you do and you won't be able to do them forever if you aren't around forever. And I love you, this you, not that human-you would be any less, but you'll get old and die if you do this. Please don't change. Please," Beth begged him and Brea had to turn away. She couldn't watch this, it felt too private. Ally beside her was sniffling awfully hard and when they made eye contact Ally's smile was wobbly.

"Beth, I love you too, and we can be together. Don't you see this is perfect for us. I'll be alive; I can give you all the things you deserve. This is a good thing," Mick told her and Brea had to glance back- she couldn't help herself- and saw Mick tucking stray strands of hair back behind Beth's ear as Beth cried.

"Good for whom?" Beth whispered and a sob broke from her mouth as she stood up and ran for the exit. Brea wanted to run after, to stop her, to tell her it would be okay, but she didn't. If it were Brea, she'd want to be alone.

"Well if this episode of 'The Days of Our Lives' is over, can we get back to our regularly scheduled reality?" Josef chimed, lifting the vial in one hand and the syringe in the other while weighing them up and down like scales. His expression was light but Brea noticed his eyes kept trailing back to the door.

Mick nodded and Brea took a deep breath.

"Mick, are you sure? I mean, is this really what you want? A normal life where you can get killed? All the risks? And Beth," Brea faltered, "Beth does love this version of you. You could always turn her, or just stay with her as she is. This serum isn't going anywhere and if you wanted to wait, well, it'll still be here in a hundred years or two."

He stared at her and Brea stared back. He was family after all- related or not anymore- and Brea just knew he'd regret this.

"Whose side are you on doll?" Josef asked, smilingly as he took a seat. "Cause I definitely thought you wanted this for Mick. Though I don't mind my best friend staying the way he is, you didn't strike me for the self-misery type."

"She's not jackass, but she's all about the happy endings," Ally teased, standing quick like lightning and wrapping an arm around Brea's shoulders.

"People don't always get a happy ending," Mick stated.

Brea didn't break the stare, "But you have to try right?"

Mick turned to Josef and the two silently exchanged a conversation.

Mick turned back to her and Brea held her breath as he spoke. "I have to do what's right for me," he stated and Brea nodded. Apparently it was now or never.

_**Author's Note:**_ Well here is the last chapter before the epilogue. I'm glad that so many people enjoyed His Kiss and I hope that you will find the epilogue fulfilling after this nail-biting cliffy. Thank you so much for all of your support. The epilogue should be up soon, no specific time frame in mind, but soon. Enjoy, EK!


	21. Epilogue

**His Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or anything linked to it.

**Author: **Egyptian Kiss

**Pairings: **Josef/OC, Mick/Beth

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Breanna Mabalot has had a shaky past and the only one she has made a point to be close with is her "sister" Ally. When Ally sees that Breanna is taking life too seriously, the girls venture out for a night on the town, and Brea ends up meeting someone who shakes up her world. As life goes on from her earth-shattering experience with Josef Kostan, she finds that more and more peculiarities start to jump out at her- and the well kept secret of her blood will be revealed.

**Epilogue**

"Pass the margaritas, please," Ally said and Brea smiled, handing the tray of multi-colored drinks over.

The stars twinkled overhead and the yacht rocked gently on the pre-dawn waves. Fifty years together and they still celebrated their anniversary on the ocean- a not-so-subtle reminder of how Brea had become like Josef. She thought back on what life had been like back then, how different the world had been. Nowadays technology ruled everything from education to government and trade, but the ocean had stayed the same. It was rare to see yachts anymore, especially since the third world war where the sea had become the new battle field and public use was restricted. But that was over now and Josef had decided it was safe to take a cruise for their vacation.

"You know Beth called me last week and she's thinking of visiting us in Milan for the fall fashion show. Do you think they're going to hold it virtually like last year or will we actually be partying down with the models afterwards?" Ally asked, quirking her head and sipping from the mini-umbrella in her drink.

Brea felt a shiver of excitement, she hadn't seen Beth since Mick had turned her forty years ago. To say that they still had their issues about vampirism would be putting it mildly, but Mick had never come knocking for the cure and after Beth was successfully turned, Brea had given Josef the okay to destroy it.

"Earth to Brea," Ally said and Brea snapped out of her walk down memory lane.

"I don't know. I heard Josef telling one of his business partners that since Italy signed the treaty with the U.S. and China that they've been rebuilding Rome. Maybe Milan will lower security and the virtual reality headsets won't be necessary. Do you know if we'll be staying in the solar powered hotel in Naples or that kitschy bed and breakfast built a century go in 1966?"

Flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder, Ally turned on her side, tugging at the strings of her bikini. Meeting her eyes, Brea noticed that Ally was smiling mischievously.

"Actually, I think Josef should tell you. I'm going to be staying in the Solar Star, but you won't be staying with me," Ally told her, grinning.

"What do you know that I don't?" asked Brea, leaning up on her elbow to face Ally more fully.

"Let's just say that your husband is very romantic," Ally teased. Ally hadn't changed a bit in the last fifty years, Brea thought, and she didn't just mean physically, her personality had remained the same through the last several decades. They had remained in separable and even though Ally could be too-much sometimes, Brea loved watching her sister get so excited about life. They had seen so much of the world together with Josef as their guide and Brea couldn't remember being so happy, ever.

"What does that mean?" Brea asked and he heard Josef's footfalls as he came above deck.

"Ladies. How are you this morning?" He asked, swooping Brea up in his arms as her hands locked behind his neck and she kissed him passionately. His kiss still seared her and the taste of him made her want more than a bloodless cocktail.

"Horny apparently," Ally whispered devilishly and Brea flashed her mock glare.

"Ignore her," Brea told Josef, noting the sparkle in his eye. "So my romantic husband, what's the big surprise?"

Josef turned to Ally and pursed his lips shaking his head, "Big mouth. This is why I didn't want to tell you. Fifty years and you still can't keep a secret."

Rolling her eyes at him, Ally shook out her hair and waved her fake nails at him dismissively, "I didn't tell her. I just told her that she wouldn't be staying at the Solar Star with me."

"We were just talking about the fashion show and Beth. But I want to know, what's the big surprise?" Brea whispered into his ear and smiled against his neck as she kissed his pulse point. He made a purely male sound of satisfaction before replacing her on her white and blue stripped lounge chair.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Now would it, Doll?" Josef said smirking.

"Okay if you won't tell me the big surprise, how about where we're headed? For all I know we're on our way to the North Pole."

"Uh it'd be way to cold there for bikinis and sundresses," Ally sassed and Brea rolled her eyes. Smoothing a hand down the blue and pink flowery sundress, Brea admired the satin sundress- it was one of the many anniversary gifts Josef had given her.

"All good things in time," Josef said with relish and his boyish buoyancy made her smile as she took another sip of her drink. He produced a flash and tipped it in her direction. Nodding, Brea watched him pour blood into her cocktail, the blue of the drink turning purple.

"I want some!" Ally cried, waving her mostly empty glass at Josef. He laughed and obliged her, pouring a generous portion into her drink.

"The sun is coming up," Ally whispered at him as she slung back her drink. Brea quirked her eyebrows at her friend and noticed the excitement that overwhelmed Josef's expression. The sun tinged the horizon a light blue with shades of pink and orange fading into one another, intermingling celestially as the waves danced under their light. As the minutes passed and the stars winked out of existence, the pre-dawn light spill across the polished deck floor and the gleaming rails that surrounded the perimeter of the ship reflected the sky. The on-deck pool five feet to the left of Ally's chaise lounge began to sparkle and the sun's rays grew stronger.

In the distance, Brea saw land and as the yacht sped onward, the oasis of beach and trees detailed against the sky as a backdrop. A mansion stood in the center of the white sand. The front of the house struck Brea so soundly her mouth released and her jaw dropped slightly. Their home- it was the mansion that she had first lived with Josef home- the one they were forced to leave because they grew too old for their appearance. Their home- the place that WWIII had obliterated in its first decade- sat in the middle of paradise.

"How?" Brea sighed tearfully.

Arms captured her waist as Brea had taken to standing, facing the coming shore.

"I had it replicated. I keep everything, you know," he mused cleverly. "I had the blue prints left with a team of architects and construction workers. Money doesn't talk, it demands. And with the war over, I thought it was time I gave you that house I promised. Happy anniversary."

His head rested on her shoulder and Brea turned her head for his kiss. He kissed her and it was perfect. Brea remembered back to that first kiss they shared and the first time she saw him in that club. She recalled his boyish smirk and the way he called her "doll." The feel of him then and the touch of his lips now overcame her, warming her in the first hour of dawn.

"You guy are so every-great-love-story-ever-told right now. Did you know that?" Ally said sarcastically from her lounge and Brea broke away from Josef's lips with a laugh as he held her.

"So what do you say when you have it all?" Ally asked them and Brea looked up into Josef's eyes and smiled before replying.

"And they lived happily ever after."

**The End**

_**Author's Note:**_ Well here is the epilogue- the final chapter of Brea and Josef. I hope you enjoyed this ending and this fanfiction as it has been a great joy for me. I appreciate everyone's reviews and all of your encouragement. Please let me know what you think. Egyptian_Kiss!


End file.
